Cause and Effect
by xXxMistressChaosxXx
Summary: one little mistake can cause a big change. inuyash betray's Kagome causeing her to completely change. is the change good? bad? what does sesshomaru have to do with this all? read and find out!
1. personality edit

**Sm101: ok this came to me while watching movies I soo had to use it! Of course this is a shesshyxkags paring! So let's go!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Beast talking'**

**Same looks, different personality:**

**Ch1: change:**

They'd been walking for hours on end and everyone was tiered as they entered the village of Edo. A month ago inuyasha had confessed his love for Kagome and promised to mate her when Naraku was defeated. She had a dreadful feeling but was sure they could get past whatever it was. He promised the next time he saw Kikyo he'd tell her he was choosing her and she should find someone else for her.

It was night now and inuyasha had followed Kikyo's soul stealers. She cooked the meal then went to follow inuyasha; something was seriously nagging at her to follow. She's learned to mask herself enough to not be detected by inuyasha, so she did and stood behind the bushes and watched.

"Good to see you came, inuyasha" Kikyo said wrapping her arms around inuyasha's neck "I thought she'd stolen you from me"

"No one could steal you away from me" inuyasha said "especially not a stupid 15 year old shard detector"

Kagome felt her heart snap, she couldn't believe he said that. She wanted to run, to cry to Sango, and get far away she knew she'd forgive him though. Her feet wouldn't move, something told her to watch.

"So you told her?" Kikyo asked as she pulled of his outer and inner haori

"Yea and she believed me" he kissed down her neck making her moan "she's so naive "

"What do you expect from a reincarnation?" inuyasha just grunted laughing "make love to me inuyasha, I want you so bad."

He stripped them both in seconds and was pounding away. Kagome felt her heart shatter and something else she couldn't describe. She got to her feet and everything went black, when everything came back she was curled up in her sleeping bag with Sango asking her what was wrong.

"Nothing Sango" she rolled over "I'm going home tomorrow"

Sango gave Miroku a worried look; Kagome's tone lacked all emotion and was cold enough to freeze hell. She figured she'd talk when she came back in three days. They curled up for the night and went to sleep.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING HOME?" Inuyasha yelled

"I mean exactly that" Kagome said as she packed everything whit a cheery mask on

"Three days tops Kagome" inuyasha seethed Kagome said nothing, no even a good bye as she jumped in the well.

That had been two years ago, she'd grown since then. She'd sealed the well and locked her self in her room when she'd first got home. Her mom had urged her to tell her what was wrong and after three months she finally demanded Kagome to tell her what happened. Kagome had broken down crying and sobbing as she told her what went down. She'd cried for a month and cried herself to sleep until one day she finally got angry. She completely destroyed her room yelling and screaming in rage. Souta had rushed in, but had to quickly get out or suffer injury from flying objects. She completely remade her room and sought a whole new wardrobe. Her walls ounce yellow, now blood red with different sized black stripes; matching bed set, and her red wood desk, dresser, and nightstands. She'd taken out the normal light bulbs and replaced them with a red bulb and a black light, so it was very bright in her room. Her music preference had changed and she was a completely different person.

She's train her miko powers, she'd found a secret miko training facility that helped her using feudal and modern techniques, and trained her fighting ability. She'd red internet, books, and anything that could help her.; she even took a course in the army to help with her fighting. She now knew boxing, wrestling, kung fu, jiujutsu, and military killing skills. She knew how to use a sword, dagger, katana, and bow and arrow. She surpassed any miko and could rival probably any demon. She was also fluent in many demon languages.

Kagome awoke from her sleep ready for what was to come. She bathed and went to her closet to pick an outfit. She skimmed trough and picked a sleeveless, black, V-neck top that said 'don't fuck with me' in red letters with a pair of glowing red eyes below the words. She knew it was gonna be hot so she chose a dark denim mini skirt, she paired it with some breathable, black, knee-high, leather hiking boots. She put on her special, dark goggles that kept bright light out and packed everything she needed for this in her new black, death note back pack which sported a picture of L and Near. She put a spell on it so it she its capacity was endless and it weighed as much as a tiny kitten.

"it's time" Kagome said to her mom as she went off with her bag and her bow and arrow. She had a tiny dagger strapped to each thigh. "I'm off, bye mom, Souta, grandpa."

"are you sure your ready to go back?" Kagome's mom said hugging her "you don't have to if you don't want to"

"mother" Kagome said in a stoic and cold tone "I must go I can't abandon my quest. These two year were healing trials, Cya soon."

"bye" her family watched as she disappeared to the well house and a flash of blue light swallowed her.

Kagome felt the familiar well welcome her through. She jumped out the well in a single leap and stood taking in her surroundings. She was about to head to Edo when the sound of a creature reached her ears. She raced off north and was met with a huge panther youki stalking towards a wounded neko. She shot an arrow at it and it dodged toward her. she pulled out her daggers. This panther was immensely powerful but it was completely dumb. It reeked of raw untamed demonic power butt it lacked the mental capacity to us it.

"what a waste" Kagome said disgustedly at it.

She ran towards it and jumped as it swiped at her with its paw. She jumped on its paw and ran up its huge frame climbing on its back. It jumped and rolled trying to dislodge the tiny girl from its nearly 55 ft. tall frame. Kagome held on as she made her way up to its neck. She too her dagger and plunged it into the back of its neck. It was enough to separate the base of its skull from its spinal cord making it paralyzed and unable to make any noise.

She went to its ear and spoke in its language "you're a disgrace of life. I'm leaving you hear for the lowly demons to feed on. Have fun being dinner"

She went over to the neko and spoke in regular talk.

"can you understand me?" she asked coldly. It had changed into its small form and looked at her uninterestedly, but mewed a yes in its language. "good I'm going to heal you"

Kagome let her power flow over it and watched its wounds heal. It transformed into its bigger form. It had cold and calculating black eyes with cobalt blue at the edges. It looked like kilala only it was black with a cobalt blue stripe on each cheek, and two around the bottom of each leg and two at the end of its tail. It signaled that he was now hers forever.

"no you have a name?" she said taking both fangs from the panther demon. It mewed no "then since you are an ice neko you shall be called Aisushinu."

It liked the name ice-death and asked where she wanted to go. She rode him all the way to Totosai's cave. She had Aisushinu carry the large fangs into the cave. She dropped the fangs in front of the startled old man.

"I require a sword and sheath to be made out of each fang. The one on the right is mixed with my miko powers so start on it first. And black ying sign on it and a red yang sign on the other so they will conjoin at the hilt to become a double ended sword." Kagome ordered "I will be back in two days for them"

"who are you" he asked

"I am Kagome" she said "I used to travel with the half breed son of inutashio, a monk, a demon slayer, a kitsune, and a fire neko."

"impossible that miko has been gone for two year." He said as he started on the fangs

"I have returned" she said walking out "tell no one, they will know soon enough."

She hopped on the Aisushinu and took off towards Edo. They landed on the outside of the village 5 hours later, her watch read 6pm. She could feel her old pack's aura, all of them, and Kikyo's. she mentally growled but her face was cold, stoic, and emotionless. She stepped into the open and leaned against the god tree. She flared her aura through the village and waited sure enough they all rushed out weapons ready.

"who the hell are you?" inuyasha yelled

"I'm so disappointed you don't remember me" Kagome said, her bangs hiding her smirk.

"I'm not gonna ask again, wench" inuyasha said readying for his attack

"you know I really don't miss you calling me that, then again I never missed you." Kagome said in her cold tone "oh well half breed I'll give you a reminder"

"huh?" inuyasha said looking confused

"sit" she said stoically.

Everyone dropped their weapons in shock; they looked at the hanyou then her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked tears in her eyes

"yes Sango" Kagome replied raising a fine black eyebrow. Sango rushed to Kagome crying her eye's out hugging her.

"lady Kagome we missed your presence so much" Miroku said hugging her "your leaving took a serious toll on the group."

"after you left inuyasha brought that clay potted bitch into the group!" Sango hissed "Shippo cried his eyes out for a month and inuyasha would hit him for it. Then he just stopped talking at all. He wouldn't draw, speak, laugh or show any emotion at all!"

"may I ask why you left, Kagome?" Miroku asked

"they day before I left I went into the woods to see the half breed and the walking urn rutting." Kagome said simply

"don't call me that bitch" Kikyo said firing and arrow at Kagome.

Kagome turned around and the arrow stopped an inch from her eye, it turned back toward Kikyo and shot at her with immense power and force. Kikyo gasped as it came at her, closed her eyes and waited for the blow. After a minute she opened her eye's to see it floating the tip touching her forehead a little.

"don't try that again. Your life and the half breeds will be ended by my hands but not today." Kagome said her voice lacking emotion "where is my kit" she asked Sango.

"Shippo come here please" Sango called. The kitsune walked out the hut stoic and cold as he looked at the scene "look who's here"

He flowed to where Sango was pointing and looked at Kagome. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened he hadn't smelled that scent in so long he was surprised he remembered it. He looked at her his eyes welling with tears.

"mama?" he asked in disbelief. Then the tears flowed and a genuine smile broke on his face. "MAMA!"

He ran full sheep to her sobbing. She smiled a sad smile and hugged him. He sobbed about how he thought he'd never see her again and how much he missed her. Out the corner of her eye's she saw a flash of yellow and jumped in the air doing a back flip. She dropped Shippo onto Miroku's shoulder and pulled out her daggers. She landed between Kikyo and inuyasha her dagger's at their pressing enough to make inuyasha bleed but no harm done.

"I have shown enough mercy delaying you deaths you're pushing it." She hissed "I have no care if you attack me because your inferior weapons cannot harm me but don't ever harm my kit or your existence will end on the immediately."

In a flash she had Shippo in her arms and was sitting in the god tree.

"Oi, bitch!" inuyasha said "that's my tree, and what are you! You don't smell like a demon more than a human and it's increasing slightly."

"Hn" was all she replied "I will not be staying long; I am only here for two days then I must retrieve my things. Aisushinu come here."

The neko came out of the bushes it was hiding in and growled at inuyasha and Kikyo. It had watched and didn't like the way the hanyou and dead one talked to its master and its master's friends. It twitched an ear to say he was listening.

"When I am not around you are to protect my kit, Shippo, with your life do you understand?" she said emotionlessly it nodded and she took a big raw steak from her back pack and tossed it to the ice neko. It caught it and ate it then curled up under the tree on full alert.

"Oi! Are you listening?" he yelled "stop acting like- like- like my idiot brother!"

"You call him and idiot yet you rut with walking pottery." Kagome said raising an eyebrow "I'm sure he finds women that are alive to rut with, and that alone shows he's smarter than you."

"Kagome where'd you find him?" Sango asked inspecting the neko who just grumbled softly, not liking being touched.

"I save his life why do you ask?" Kagome said

"Because there are only a few of his kind left" Sango said "I haven't even seen an ice neko in my life!"

"His name is Aisushinu is it not child?" Kaeda asked, Kagome nodded "then it is true what the scrolls say you are not Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Of course I am not" Kagome said as if it were obvious "I am Midoriko's reincarnation and my neko is the reincarnation of her neko Aisu. Although my powers surpass Midoriko's I am still her reincarnation. That also means that I will be collecting my soul from that walking urn when she dies by my hands.

"You won't touch her!" inuyasha yelled

"I will not sully my hand in doing so half breed all I have to do I speak 5 words and I shall have it, this discussion is over. Night is coming and I have things to do tomorrow and I will not have you keeping Shippo up with your whining."

Kagome jumped further into the tree with her pack and rested on a branch. She covered her and Shippo with her heated electric blanket and put a mini one on her neko and went to sleep but stayed alert.

**Fin for now**

**Sm101: in the next chapter for those of you who have seen 'the chronicles of Riddick' with Vin diesel. Remember his eye's in the move? That's what Kagome's eye's are like now and it will tell you why in this up coming chapter ok! Also the western lord of sexiness is showing up in it too, yay! Aright…………R&R!**


	2. enter lord Sesshomaru!

**Sm101: ok I have nothing to say except…OMFG! IT SESSHOMARU! HE'S COMING! On with the story.**

**Previously:**

It was night now and inuyasha had followed Kikyo's soul stealers. She cooked the meal then went to follow inuyasha; something was seriously nagging at her to follow. She's learned to mask herself enough to not be detected by inuyasha, so she did and stood behind the bushes and watched.

Kagome felt her heart snap, she couldn't believe he said that. She wanted to run, to cry to Sango, and get far away she knew she'd forgive him though. Her feet wouldn't move, something told her to watch.

"I will not sully my hand in doing so half breed all I have to do I speak 5 words and I shall have it, this discussion is over. Night is coming and I have things to do tomorrow and I will not have you keeping Shippo up with your whining."

**Now:**

**Ch2:**

The two days gone by fast. Shippo had started showing some emotions but only to Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and the two nekos, other than that he was just as emotionless as Kagome. Everyone was sad at the fact that Kagome had to leave. They only say her for a few days and now she was off again.

"Please Kagome let us travel with you!" Sango pleaded

"No Sango" Kagome said "where I'm going you have no business there"

"Bye" Sango said sadly

"Safe travels, lady Kagome" Miroku said holding Sango to comfort her.

Kagome was gone in a flash running she saw Shippo clinging to her in fear of falling. She slowed to a stop and went to Aisushinu he was big enough for her to lounge on. She sat Shippo on the neko's head and folded her arms behind her head and put up one knee. She was thinking about all that went down.

It seemed through the whole two days inuyasha purposefully flaunted Kikyo around her. She didn't know why, she was already going to kill them. Did he think her love for him would come back? And if it did, did he really think that would save him? No it wouldn't he'd still be dead and she wouldn't regret it not ounce.

The neko knew his master was thinking so it went slow to give her some time. It took 7 hours to get to Totosai's dwelling. He swooped down and landed at the caves entrance. She walked up to the old man who was polishing a sheath.

"Do you have what I came for?" she asked

"Here you go" he said handing her the two sheathed swords. "Those are immensely powerful swords! That must have been some demon and on charged with your miko energy you could kill just about anything!"

"Hn" she replied looking at the swords. She pulled them both out their sheaths and sliced her wrist with them. She smeared the blood on the blades and they hummed to life for her. If she wasn't so strong she'd be overwhelmed by the power. She decided to call the one with miko powers Ketsueki and the one with only demon energy Fukushu. She felt Shippo shaking on her shoulder eyeing her sword's warily.

"Don't worry Shippo" she said "when I train you, you will be as powerful as me and able to wield a sword like this"

"You really think my powers can come to that of yours?" Shippo said just as emotionless as her.

"Yes" she simply replied "it all depends on you"

"Then train me" he said as they flew away.

"That was a cold but touching family moment" Totosai said

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" screeched an angry toad demon "IF YOU KEEP MISBEHAVING LORD SESSHOMARU IS GONNA GET RID OF YOU!"

"No he wouldn't!" Rin cried

"He doesn't want you anyways!" Jaken yelled back "he's gonna drop you at the next human village we pass!"

Rin started to cry her 13 year old eye's out at the thought. Just then Sesshomaru burst through, into the clearing. He looked at the crying Rin and then at Jaken.

"Rin cease that noise" he ordered. She stopped immediately "why do you cry?"

"Jaken said you didn't want me any more and you were gonna drop me off at the next human village!" she said as she ran and hugged his leg. "Lord Sesshomaru still wants me doesn't he?"

Sesshomaru picked Rin up with his only arm and gave her an unnoticeable squeeze but Rin felt it and smiled brightly. He sat her on Ah Un and went over to Jaken and kicked him a couple of miles away. The last thing he saw before Sesshomaru's boot hit his face was Rin's malicious grin. At that Sesshomaru started walking away with Ah Un behind. He walked for a few hours before he started to feel a strong aura coming from the east, accompanied by a smaller aura, and the sound of sword's clashing. He didn't know why but it was as if the aura was calling him there. He flared his youki a little trying to suppress the strong one and it flared a lot as if say back off. He growled no submitting and fully flared his as he made his way to the source. The two aura's clashed, gold with blood red creating sparks.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing to see a small kitsune battling with a female. He noticed the kitsune was the one that traveled with the whelp and something about the female's aura was familiar. He watched them fight. The female was only putting enough effort into it to challenge the kitsune. It finally ended when the female knocked the kitsune onto his stomach and had her sword to his throat.

"Well done, you learn fast. We will work on your senses later." She turned to Sesshomaru and said coldly "if you need something say so if not leave my presence"

"Watch your tongue; you know not who you speak to." He said narrowing his eye's at her

"I know very well who I speak to and I must say Sesshomaru I don't care" Kagome said. In a flash Sesshomaru had her by the neck and pinned to a tree. Kagome put her hands on the one around her neck but made no move to try and dislodge it.

"Bitch, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." Sesshomaru growled

"Because you can't" she said emotionlessly

"And what make's you think I can't" he said his eyes bleeding red. Then he started to feel dizzy and drain then dropped to her and fell to his knees. Kagome still had his hand in hers as she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Because I could have ended _yours_ already" she spat. "While you where speaking I subtlety and slowly drained your chakra, chi, and youki. You'll see your beast is knocked out cold."

And sure enough it was and he growled.

"When I touched you I absorbed any power you have and I keep that ability." She stood back and started to spin and held out her hands as they started to glow red. An energy whip started to swirl around her from her finger tips. The whip was filled with demonic poison and miko purification powers. Then she made it expand almost hitting Sesshomaru's face and slicing a tree to shreds. (A/N: picture the episode when Sesshomaru was looking for his father's tomb and a pack of dogs attacked him and he sliced them with his poison whip only the whip is red and Kagome is doing it).

"Here I shall give you your energy back" she touched his forehead and let his power's flow back into him. Sesshomaru stood quickly and glared at her. Then he noticed his other arm was back

"What are you" he asked "you smell of human and demon yet you are not a hanyou. And the demon smell is increasing. And why did you give this Sesshomaru his arm back."

"Hn" She said "I have my reason for your arm. And as for my scent it has to do with a substance I came in contact with one unfortunate day. If you wish to here then you will have flow me to Totosai's dwelling so that I may get my kit a sword."

"What is your name?" he inquired

"Kagome" she said walking away

* * *

"Inuyasha, why do we pursue lady Kagome?" Miroku asked

"I have my reason" he said

"Could it be you have feelings for her?" Miroku asked. He knew inuyasha did but inuyasha was being stupid. Inuyasha loved Kagome in one way, shape, or form, but was being stubborn. Miroku knew Kikyo loved inuyasha but the Kikyo walking next to him was only after his life. Miroku was sure after the final battle she'd try and take it.

Inuyasha's steps faltered he side glanced at Kikyo. She had changed, she wanted his life now. He knew that but refused to think she couldn't change. He had to admit he did love Kagome but he also loved Kikyo and now Kagome hates him. Why did he agree to Kikyo's plan in the first place? Because she threatened to leave him that's why, now looking back he realized he should have said no. if she had left he and Kagome would have been happily mated by now and would've had a pup on the way maybe, but there was no way in hell he was getting her back now so why say yes to the question?

"no" inuyasha said flatly "we need her in the finale battle and with her hating me she wont be able to fight her best."

"she won't be able to or you wont?" Sango said glaring at inuyasha

Kikyo listened to the conversation not liking how long it took inuyasha to answer. She had not waited this long for the return of that bitch to fuck it up! The slayer and monk were talking way too much for her taste and she needed a distraction to get it to end. Lucky for her she felt the ookami coming.

"Where is she, dog turd!" Kouga said frantically sniffing

"What are you talking about" inuyasha said testily

"My women!" Kouga yelled "it may have been two years but I'd never forget the lovely scent of apple's and sakura blossoms!"

"How should I know!" inuyasha said

"Because you're following her scent! Not Naraku's!" Kouga said getting pissed "Naraku's scent is farther into the southern territories your heading west! Now where is she!"

"I don't have time for this! If you know her scent is in that direction then why don't you go to her!" inuyasha yelled.

* * *

Rin and Shippo had been sitting on their guardians' animals while a started to tell her story.

"I had left the whelps pack to go to my family. I sealed the way to my home off so he couldn't follow me. I stay and trained enough to rival even the strongest demon, which I see worked" she smirked when he growled "I learned new power's, fighting styles, and ways to use everything around me. I can harness and use anything around me as a weapon. One day I was walking home and a transporter carrying chemicals swerved and spilled. I was unfortunate enough to be in they way and wasn't paying attention. A wave of the chemicals crashed into me and I was submerged in it. The substance had gotten into my eyes, lungs, and blood stream. I had been blind for months, slowly regaining my sight. When I got that back I couldn't see in the sunlight. That's why I where these and only take them off during the night; they make the day seem like night. Now I can't see with my other sense. The chemicals had changed me and enhanced me; I can now do anything a demon can. The only side effect I can tell is that I'm turning into one."

"Why did you leave the baka's side?" he saw her stiffen slightly at the question but she didn't answer "he hurt you didn't he?"

"yes" she said coldly "and after we dispatch of the vile spider hanyou I'm going to dispatch the whelp and his precious pottery"

"he must have hurt you bad for you to turn from being the sweet, naïve, miko you ounce were" Sesshomaru said

"Hn" she said "I only returned to fix the shikon jewel, kill two hanyou's, and reclaim the rest of my soul. I may stay for Shippo. He is only 12 and still need guidance he would be the only reason I stay here."

"what happened to love?" Sesshomaru said "I recall you saying you'd do anything for the man you loved if he loved you back. You would stay for him would you not?"

"I can no longer love like that." Kagome said coldly "that emotion is for the week. You of all people should know that for you feel the same way do you not."

"seems we have the same perspective about love, miko" Sesshomaru said then he growled "it seems your old pack is near and the ookami prince also."

"good I would like test my sword's." she smirked maliciously "I also need the shard's that fool has"

They walked and heard inuyasha yelling.

"I don't have time for this! If you know her scent is in that direction then why don't you go to her!" inuyasha yelled.

"still acting like a pup I see" Sesshomaru said making their presence know

"Sesshomaru" inuyasha hissed taking out his sword he looked at Kagome "you bastard! You kidnapped Kagome! WIND SCAR!"

"ABSOURB!" she said calmly as she moved in front of Sesshomaru.

Her blade's held the attack within them with ease. She looked at the shocked hanyou and said coldly "FUKUSHU MIRROR!"

One sword released inuyasha's attack .instead of it being an electric yellow it was blood red and hit him dead on. Inuyasha was lucky enough to have blocked it with tetsusaiga it pushed him through several trees and halfway through a really thick one about 50 yards away. Inuyasha cursed as he [pulled himself out the tree. He ran forward and jumped into the air.

"Damn it Kagome I don't want to hurt you" he said

"You already have, inuyasha, and on several occasions" she replied coldly. She raised her other sword and aimed it toward him "KETSUEKI MIRROR!"

The other sword released the pent up power towards inuyasha and hit him doing serious damage to his body. He fell to the ground and hit it hard, he struggled to his feet using tetsusaiga as a crutch. He looked at Kagome and glared. Miroku looked and turned to Sango.

"He's never gone down so easily how is this possible?" Miroku

"Simple Miroku" Kagome said "my blade can absorb any attack thrown at me and multiply it's power to five time's what it was."

"How can you protect Sesshomaru" inuyasha winced

"He does not require my protection" Kagome stated "I was simply testing my blades. Seems that's the minimum of their power. I shall test it's maximum power on Naraku."

"Kagome?" Kouga said, and then he ran over to her before he could wrap his arms around her she ducked and swiped his lefts from under him, sending him tumbling to the ground. "What was that for, love?"

"Maybe I was not clear enough two years ago" she stated coldly "there was never a chance of me mating with you, ookami"

"But you no longer want inuyasha" Kouga said "why not have a real man"

"That was the reason back then" she said "now, though I have no feeling for the half breed, it's because I do not love in such a way anymore."

"I don't believe that!" he said standing "you just need a man to crack the ice, and I can be him!"

"You cannot be him and you never will be" she said "and if that is so it will be someone stronger than a weakling like you."

Kouga's heart broke the women he loved had just called him weak and turned him down. His shoulders slumped.

"You've never wanted me have you?" he asked

"No" she said "I value what friendship we have but that it is all it would have and will ever be."

"Heh" he chuckled "it's better than having nothing"

"Go to your den" Kagome said "the red headed female that wants you is there. I suggest you mate her before she find's someone who wants her."

"Ok" he turned to leave

"My business is not done with you" Kagome said he looked confused "I was coming to your den to retrieve the jewel shards you have"

He reached down and pulled them out and tossed them to her. Requesting in trade she find him for the final battle. She consented and he took off. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kikyo about to plunge an arrow in her back. Kagome elbowed Kikyo in her stomach and watched Kikyo double over. Kagome grabbed her hair and brought her knee up and connected it with Kikyo's face hearing it crumble to dust.

"Foolish bitch" Kagome spat "did you think I didn't notice you coming up behind me. I told you ounce you couldn't harm me, what makes you think this time is different? I suggest yo find some souls and fix your face. You disgust me you pottery whore"

Kagome tossed Kikyo to the side telling Shippo to say by to Sango and Miroku. Shippo nodded to them and hopped on Aisushinu. They disappeared into the forest.

"Inuyasha deserved that for every wrong he did her" Sango said "and so did his bitch"

"Indeed" Miroku said as they sat and waited for the two to heal.

* * *

Rin had watched the whole thing and was amazed at Kagome's power. Being with Sesshomaru death no longer scared her. She was becoming more and more like Sesshomaru each day; she was only bubbly and energetic when she was around familiar people she felt comfortable with.

Shippo was looking at Rin and felt something squeeze at his heart. She made him feel light headed when she smiled for him, and his stomach felt funny when she hugged him. He loved her voice and the way her eye's light up when she was angry was electric to him. He was now 15 in human years, and was now as tall as Sango's brother Kohaku, and able to take a mate and so was Rin. If he had to mate he wanted Rin to be his, and he was dead set on courting her. He just had to pick a good opportunity to ask Sesshomaru to allow him to court Rin.

"I'm bored!" Rin said dramatically sighing as she flopped onto her back. Shippo could see her developing breast and her slight curves and growled. He heard Sesshomaru growling in warning and bowed his head to him in understanding. Shippo sat cross legged on Aisushinu, and snapped his fingers; his fox fire sparked to life and a flame as big as Rin's head covered his hands.

"Pick something" he said "anything"

"A heart" she said. She watched as the fire from both hands reached to meet each other and formed a heart and several little ones sprouted from the big one. "Cool! How bout a horse?"

The heart began to morph into a horse and it bucked and shook its head the dissipated. She called out any random thing even after Kagome and Sesshomaru picked a clearing and set up camp. She tried to find challenges for him and he always mad them with ease.

"Okay I got a good one!" she said "you'll never be able to make it!"

"Name the challenge" he said smirking, a little cocky

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she said "make lord Sesshomaru! "

"Hmm" he said "what shall I get out of this challenge?"

"A kiss on the cheek" she said, Sesshomaru growled but she ignored him. "And if you can't I get the bow in your hair!"

"I accept" he sat there and thought then stood and walked over to the camp fire and concentrated. He poured his fox fire into the flames making them blue-green then mad the flames expand into a huge wall of fire. In the fire you could see a figure walking forward getting bigger and there was Sesshomaru in all his glory hair flowing in the breeze, his expression stoic as always. Shippo even made sound effects. Sesshomaru expression changed and Shippo imitated his growl. In the flames Sesshomaru morphed into his giant dog and took of running. He slowed and transformed and walked into a clearing and there was inuyasha ranting towards what was Kagome who seemed to be ignoring him. Shippo used his magic to sound like Sesshomaru. "A/N: "**Shippo sounding like Sesshomaru" **_**"**__Shippo sounding like__inuyasha" __**"Shippo sounding like Kagome"**_)

"**Hn**" Shippo said imitating Sesshomaru "you** are pathetic half breed**"

"_What do you want you bastard!"_ in the flames inuyasha drew his swords

"**I have to come to claim what is mine**" Sesshomaru drew his sword too "**DIE**"

Shippo showed inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting, swords clashing, and fist's punching. They fought fiercely but then inuyasha faltered giving Sesshomaru the upper hand. Sesshomaru beat inuyasha to pulp and left him hunched on the ground struggling to get up.

"_Why are you just standing there?_" inuyasha spat "_why aren't you taking the sword if you claim it's your!_"

"**I was not referring to the sword, whelp**" Sesshomaru motioned to something and Kagome rushed over to Sesshomaru hugging him around the waist "**I have something worth much more**"

"Kagome how could you?" inuyasha winced

"_**He's stronger and able to protect me. He's loyal and wants me because I am my own person not because I look like someone else**_." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru who looked her in her eyes too "_**you never love me inuyasha, you're a pathetic excuse for a man. I need someone who take's action, not one that will throw a fit cause he didn't get his way. Go screw your pottery like you sneak off to do all the time**_"

"**you may play with the dead, while I have something warm and living**" with that Sesshomaru bent and kissed Kagome, picking her up bridal style and floated away on his cloud still kissing her. Shippo let the flames die back down to normal and looked at Rin who was crying.

"why do you cry?" he asked. She suddenly ran and hugged him and kissed him on each cheek twice.

"that was the most beautiful love story I ever saw" she said drying her eyes "and bonus points for it being between my two favorite parental figures!"

"Hn" he said as he let her go he took the bow from his hair and went behind Rin. He pulled her hair back and brushed her hair back into a pony tail holding it with his bow.

"why'd you give me your bow?" she said "you beat the challenge"

"I am 15 in human year and becoming a man, it makes me look like a child" he said stoically as he went to his sleeping bag Kagome brought him. "besides it makes you look beautiful."

"t-thank you" Rin said blushing as she went over to Ah Un and laid on Sesshomaru's tail." Good night everyone"

Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her to protect hem from the night chill he waited until he sensed the two children were asleep before he looked at Kagome. She was on a low branch, about three feet above where he was sitting, looking off into the night.

"your kit looks like he will grow into a powerful demon" he said

"is that a compliment coming from the great stoic lord?" Kagome said teasing slightly

"maybe" he gave a small unnoticeable smile but she caught it. she felt warm when he smiled.

'_what is this feeling'_ Kagome thought to herself

'**seems you have feeling for the stoic one'** a voice said inside her head

'_who are you and why are you here?'_ Kagome hissed '_and I cannot have feelings for him'_

'**I am you'** it said **'I'm your beast; I've been watching everything you've done since yesterday night and you do have feelings for him'**

'_why did I not notice you that night?'_ Kagome asked '_and why do you insist on the absurd notion I have feelings for him?'_

'**I developed when you were sleep' **it said '**and it's not absurd it's true'**

'_leave me if you are going to tell me absurd stories!'_ Kagome hissed at it

'**I'm going and it's the truth!'** it turned and went to sleep in the back of her head she was brought back by Sesshomaru's voice.

"having trouble?" he inquired

"it would seem I have developed a beast" she said "it was being absurd so I sent it away"

"Hn" he said "get some sleep and we will move to my castle and stay for a couple days."

"Hn" she said too "who says me and my kit will go to your castle?"

He raised a perfect white eyebrow.

"well I would enjoy a bath where privacy is provided so we shall go with you." She said hopping off her branch and laying a sleeping bag next to Sesshomaru "night fluffy"

"miko" he growled at being called fluffy. He heard her chuckle as she drifted off. he smiled but it vanished as he wondered how she could get him to drop his stoicness. He slept too but stayed on guard. They would head to his castle tomorrow.

**Sm101: Yay! Chapter 2! Chapter numbah 3 up next AND NARAKU IS IN IT! Bum bum bum BUM! Any words from the characters?**

**Sesshomaru: fluffy?**

**Kagome: *picks up a wood carving of inuyasha* …… *cuts off head***

**Sm101: O.o okay…well any ways! READ AND REVIEW AND SESHSOMARU WILL GIVE YOU A LAP DANCE! DON'T AND Kagome WILL HURT YOU!**

**Kagome: *evil smirk***

**Sesshomaru -.-'…. You shall die**


	3. Damn pesky spiders!

**Sm101: nope no lemonade yet sorry…..but there is some major ass kicking :D**

**Kagome: hanyous must die **

**Sesshomaru: let's get this over with`**

**Sm101: you might get hurt in this chapter keep that attitude up -.-**

**Sesshomaru: O.o**

**Sm101: no Sesshomaru's were harmed in the making of this film ^_^**

**Previously:**

"Don't worry Shippo" she said "when I train you, you will be as powerful as me and able to wield a sword like this"

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing to see a small kitsune battling with a female. He noticed the kitsune was the one that traveled with the whelp and something about the female's aura was familiar. He watched them fight. The female was only putting enough effort into it to challenge the kitsune. It finally ended when the female knocked the kitsune onto his stomach and had her sword to his throat

Where is she, dog turd!" Kouga said frantically sniffing

"What are you talking about" inuyasha said testily

"My women!" Kouga yelled "it may have been two years but I'd never forget the lovely scent of apple's and sakura blossoms!"

He heard her chuckle as she drifted off. He smiled but it vanished as he wondered how she could get him to drop his stoicness. He slept too but stayed on guard. They would head to his castle tomorrow.

**Ch2:**

Kagome awoke with a strange feeling, she stood and stretched. Wondering what it could be mean while Sesshomaru was staring at something that did not belong.

"It seems you have grown another appendage, miko" he said standing up when she raised an eyebrow. He reached behind her and picked something black, red, and fluffy. "Nice tail"

Her eye's widened a fraction in shock but on the outside she seemed nonchalant. She picked up the furry appendage and concentrated. I began to sashay side to side in an almost erotic motion. Sesshomaru stood back and watched her move her tail. He watched a certain motion and mentally growled. In inu society when a female raises her tail to expose her rear in front of a male it meant she was giving herself to him.

"Hmm seems I have demon ears too" she said touching her ears. "Vision improved, as well as hearing, hmm"

"Your scent has changed drastically too." He said "you smell of a blood shadow kitsune demon. That youki is nearly wiped out."

"Hn" she said "Shippo wake up"

"Yes mother?" he said yawning then realized what he called her.

"Wake up Rin and get on Aisushinu if you want to sleep more." She said. Shippo just picked Rin up and placed her on Ah Un she wouldn't wake, then went back to sleep on Aisushinu.

Kagome sat down cross legged and began to meditate, what looked like a storm cloud formed under her and began to float. She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. He formed his cloud and they made their way to the western palace.

* * *

"Ku ku ku ku ku" chuckled a dark voice then a loud explosion was heard " you seem to be lacking inuyasha"

"I seem to be doing good enough to kick your ugly ass!" shouted the hanyou "WIND SCAR!"

The lightning shot out the sword and sliced off a couple tentacles but they regenerated and grew back. Kikyo shot a purifying arrow at Naraku but he dodged it and shot a tentacle out at her, which sent her into a tree. Miroku and Sango were fending off Kagura and Hakudoshi.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" a shout came(**A/N: hehehehe yes i wach naruto and love yaoi fics between nartou x kakashi**) . Then the clearing was filled with at least 20 Kagome's, all with the same disgusted look on their face. "You're unworthy of life"

Then they all sprung into action, jumping into the air and delivering blows to him. Naraku hit a few but they just dissipated when hit. All the clones, inuyasha and Sesshomaru attacked Naraku while Sango and Miroku fought Kagura. Sesshomaru noticed Hakudoshi taking to the sky towards Rin and Shippo. He tried to get to them but Naraku wouldn't let up.

* * *

Shippo was trying to filter out the sound of battle but couldn't he opened his eyes to se Hakudoshi sending an attack towards the sleeping Rin. He jumped from Aisushinu onto Ah Un and covered Rin with his body waiting for the blow, but it never came. He looked to see a orange-blue ball of fire surrounding them but it wasn't hurting them.

Rin opened her eye's to see Shippo looking at her.

"You okay Rin?" he asked

"Yea" she said "did you do this?"

"I think so" he said "I have a pest to take care of. Ah UN take Rin away from her, Aisushinu with me"

The dragon began to fly away and Shippo faced Hakudoshi on Aisushinu. He let his flames form on his hands as he saw Rin watching him from a distance. He heard Hakudoshi talking and turned to him.

"She's a pretty little human" Hakudoshi smirked "I may keep her as a concubine when Naraku rules everything. The innocent ones are always the most promising fucks"

"You won't get that chance brat" Shippo growled looking up at the male his fangs elongated as they charged at each other. "I'll kill you before you even try"

Shippo pushed off and did a front flip, a wheel of fire formed from his feet as he spun. The back of his foot connected to the back of Hakudoshi's head making the boy fly forward. Hakudoshi fixed himself and saw Shippo standing on the neko.

Hakudoshi felt his singed hair and glared at Shippo, he sent a few energy balls towards the kitsune but Aisushinu dodged them as Shippo sent a shower of acorns at him. Hakudoshi couldn't see a thing then felt a fist connect to his jaw but when he looked all he saw were acorns, then felt a kick to his back.

Hakudoshi tried to see where the next was coming from but his vision was blocked. He growled and sent a mass of energy out disintegrating the acorns and sending Shippo towards the ground. He made flames push from his feet and hands slowing his fall and actually helping him fly.

Hakudoshi was about to sent a huge globe of miasma towards the kit when the ice neko roared, ice shards flew from its mouth aimed at the child. Hakudoshi put up a barrier and was pushed back as he deflected the attack.

* * *

Rin was watching on Ah Un hoping Shippo would be alright. She panicked when she saw him falling to the ground but sighed in relief when he used his fire to help him stay up. She turned and looked at the others.

Sesshomaru just unleashed his 'dragon strike' at Naraku with Kagome's miko poison followed behind. Naraku dodged to the left which put him right in the line of Kagome's real attack, her purification whip. It sliced Naraku to shreds as the pieces turned into paper a floated to the ground signaling it was just a puppet. Kagura fled on her feather and Hakudoshi in his ball.

Kagome stood and watched as they fled, she's seen Shippo take on Hakudoshi, he had so much potential and could be a very powerful demon with more training. She watched as he used his fire to land next to her an Ah Un and Rin next to Sesshomaru.

"He shall die soon" Kagome said to herself

"Yea, but not soon enough for me" inuyasha said

"Kit" Sesshomaru called Shippo stood in front of him "this Sesshomaru thanks you for protecting Rin"

Shippo bowed his head in respect while everyone else's jaw dropped, except Kagome who just raised a brow.

"The world must be ending" inuyasha said "did Sesshomaru just _thank_ Shippo?"

"Hn" Kagome said "ice does melt inuyasha"

Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome as Rin rushed past him and jumped on Shippo. The speed of impact made him take a step back. He hadn't been hugged for two years and froze in Rin's embrace.

"Thank you for protecting me" Rin said her head rested on his chest since she was only5'0 and he 5'6. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her sent. She smelled good for a human of this time, like after the rain and tiger lilies. He relaxed and hugged her tighter.

"As long as I am around I will always protect you, Tsuki hime" Shippo said then let her go.

"Moon princess?" she blushed he smiled.

Sesshomaru watched the display between Rin and the kitsune he didn't like the way Rin blushed when Shippo complimented her. With dark look on his face he growled. Shippo looked up at him a slight tinge of fear was in his scent but Shippo growled back.

Kagome had seen what went on between Rin and Shippo, they'd make a cute couple. She heard Sesshomaru growl and wanted to roll her eye's. She let her fingers glow and snapped her whip between the two.

"We have somewhere to go and I don't want to hear you growling at each other. Sesshomaru stop intimidating my kit and Shippo respect your elders" she said her anger rising as she talked making her aura flare. Shippo's fear spiked higher and Sesshomaru's best whined

'_**Mate. Angry. Calm mate. Apologize"**_ it said whimpering more as her anger lashed at it

'_She is not our mate and this Sesshomaru does not apologize'_ Sesshomaru said but his beast was being stubborn

'_**Mate!'**_ it roared in defiance

'_She is not mate! Away with you!'_ Sesshomaru said pushing his beast into the back of his mind

"Hn" Sesshomaru said as he started to exit the clearing, Rin and Ah Un following him. Kagome said bye to Miroku and Sango then started to leave. She called to her neko who was trying to force dominance on kilala. The neko snorted then started to follow Kagome with Shippo on his back.

"What am I invisible?" inuyasha said, he'd been trying to get Kagome's attention the whole time. "She ignored me the whole time!"

"It seems lady Kagome is not on speaking terms with you, inuyasha" Miroku said simply

"You do not need her attention, inuyasha" Kikyo said not liking how worked up inuyasha got because Kagome wasn't talking to him.

'_His focus should be on me! Not that bitch! Naraku's plan better work!"_ she thought

"Let's go" inuyasha grunted walking away

* * *

It had taken 7 hours for them to get to the western palace and it was now sunset as they walked up to the gate. The door's swung open as their arrival was announced. Sesshomaru ordered the room next to his be prepared for Kagome and the one next to Rin's be prepared for Shippo. They made their way to a room filled with books. There were four chairs set in front of a desk that had a fireplace a few feet behind it. At the desk sat a man with white hair that looked like Sesshomaru only a little older.

"Sesshomaru, my pup!" the man said "how were your travels? And who is this beauty with you?"

"Father this is Kagome, Kagome this is my father, Inutaisho" Sesshomaru said

"Lord Inutaisho" Kagome said bowing

"Just call me Inutaisho" he said kissing her hand "I am no longer lord of these lands"

"Forgive my rudeness but I was unaware you were alive" she said

"About two months after your departure from inuyasha my mother found a way to bring him back" Sesshomaru said

"Supper was just about to be served" Inutaisho said "I will appoint you your own servant who will help you freshen up and escort you to the dinning hall."

Inutaisho called out into the hall and in walked a girl who looked to be about Rin's age with short brown hair and mellow blue eyes. She walked over to Kagome head bowed and motioned for her to follow. The girl led her down a hall which opened into a circular corridor with many doors around it. Kagome looked ahead to see giant double doors, the doors had a giant white dog with a crescent moon on it for head carved into it.

"That is lord Sesshomaru's room you will have this one" she said pointing to slightly smaller doors that had a blue crescent moon carved into each door. "This room was made for the lady of the west."

"I am not lady of the west, why do I have this room?" Kagome asked

"Lord Sesshomaru said to prepare this room for you." The girl said.

Kagome walked into the room, it was decked in black, white, and different shades of re and a splash of gold. Kagome looked around and saw a desk in the corner with a lantern hanging above it. The bed was in a corner on the other side of the room it had black sheer curtains hiding the inside. She walked over and pulled away a curtain to find several different kinds of pillows at the head of the bed and a long cylinder one at the foot of it.

She looked to see a boudoir with a giant mirror on it. It had different kinds of makeup on it but Kagome preferred hers. She saw a door on the right and left wall of her room and two on the wall in front of her. She turned to the girl.

"The one on the right lead's to Sesshomaru's room, left leads to Rin's room that has a door that connects to your kit's room, and the one in front of you on the right leads to a closet filled with kimono's and the one next to it leads to a private hot spring." She said

"That will be all" Kagome said setting things up around her room "wait out here while I bath then take me to the dining hall."

"Yes milady" the girls said

"What is your name?"

"Hinata" she said smiling softly

"Hinata, just call me Kagome, nothing formal" Kagome said gathering her stuff and heading to the springs.

* * *

"So that's the girl that traveled with inuyasha and fought in my tomb?" Inutaisho said "not possible. My spirit watched that fight, the girl I saw was naive, brave, and full of happiness. This girl she, well, acts like you."

"A pebble in the water has a ripple effect, father" Sesshomaru said "and inuyasha is the pebble. He hurt her causing her to leave. Without him she has improved herself thus resulting in this Kagome."

"I wish I'd been around to raise him like I did you" he bowed his head sadly

"Father, the whelp knows enough to treat his clay pot like a woman should be" Sesshomaru said anger becoming evident in his voice "he is just too ignorant to realize Kagome would have been and still is the better choice"

"You speak highly of her" Inutaisho said "tell me Sesshomaru, what do you feel for her?"

"She has earned my respect" Sesshomaru said going back to his cold self

"So has the kit but you show no emotion when talking of him" he said

"What are you getting at, father" Sesshomaru said eye's closed in irritation

"I'm just suggesting you care for the girl" he said nonchalantly

"Lady Kagome has arrived" one of the servants announced before Sesshomaru could respond.

Kagome walked in and Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he gazed upon her, she was breathe taking. She had on a black kimono with gold sakura blossom petals flowing from her left shoulder to her right hip. In the midst of the blossoms, right over her breast, a Red Crescent moon showed. At the bottom of the floor length kimono a giant white dog was shown howling at the moon. Her pale face had on black eyeliner, black and red eye shadow, and black lipstick. She looked like a dark goddess and Sesshomaru couldn't stop looking at her.

"Forgive my lateness I had some modifications made to the kimono so it wasn't as hot and I could walk better." Inutaisho and Sesshomaru could see no change until she started to walk

The kimono had a split up each side that stopped 5 inches above her knee, exposing creamy long legs. The sleeve's had been split in two, then rings placed to hold them together. The neck cover removed to form a V-neck exposing some cleavage. Sesshomaru couldn't catch the erotic growl that slipped from his lips as he watched her tail sashay as her hips moved from side to side, it seemed every movement she made was sensual and affecting him.

Inutaisho watched Sesshomaru's reaction to Kagome's entrance, he had to admit the girl was rather beautiful, and if he wasn't mated to Sesshomaru's mother he'd certainly want Kagome, but it seems his son wanted her more. He smirked watching Sesshomaru.

"Stop drooling and close your mouth, pup" Inutaisho smirked

"This Sesshomaru does not drool" Sesshomaru growled at his father. He stood and bowed to Kagome as she approached him. She bowed to him and Inutaisho then took her seat to the right of Sesshomaru.

Servants walked out with food and drinks and sat them in front of them. Rin and Shippo sat across from Inutaisho as they ate as her and Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. Kagome tried to ignore the jealous looks female servants gave her as they walked around. After Kagome finished her meal she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Why do your female servants look upon me with hate and jealousy when they do no know me?" she questioned stoically. Sesshomaru smirked as he at his rice.

"Because you are seated to the right of me" he said eyes alight with laughter "it symbolizes you are my intended mate"

"Then I shall sit to the left of you" she went to move but Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder making her sit back down

"I wouldn't do that" he said resuming eating

"Why not" she growled irritated

"A woman seated to the left of a lord symbolizes she is his best concubine" he said drinking his sake

"You do this to irritate me don't you" she growled annoyance clear on her face

"Maybe" he said loving the way her anger flared. It was amusing and erotic how her eyes burned with fire

"Hmmm" she said thinking then smirked maliciously "it is a good thing I am _not_ your intended, I'm sure in a place as big as this I could find _plenty_ of _male's_ worthy to be my intended"

Sesshomaru stopped eating his noodles as his chopsticks snapped in half under the force he was holding them. He growled in disapproval and anger at the thought of another male gracing her bed and mating her.

"Seems the doggy doesn't like competition" she saw no servants around and started rubbing his ear. And chuckled at how he started to purr and lean his head towards her. He seemed to realize what just happened and slapped her hand away.

"Do not pet this Sesshomaru" he growled menacingly and indignantly at being petted in front of others. Then stared at his laughing father "what is so funny father"

"Your mother did, and still does, that to me!" he said laughing "it drove me crazy! That women could get me to say yes to anything when she massaged my ears, it was the most unlikely erotic sensation she did other than my tail"

"father that is-" he stopped and arched his back slightly as a delicious sensation shot up and down his spine he growled/ purred than looked to see his tail no longer over his shoulder. Kagome had his tail in her lap and was running her hand from the base of his tail to the middle. He couldn't bring himself to tell her to stop. Until he felt her place it back on his shoulder. He glared at her "damn you woman!"

"Well what do you know" a female voice said from the door "like father like son"

"Mother, this is not amusing" he growled as his mother laughed seeing him being petted

"I like this girl" she said "what is your name"

"I am Kagome" she said

"Feel free to call me Hoshiko" she said smiling "so, my son, are you planning to mate her?"

They both hid their eyes under their bangs, wondering why everyone keeps asking that.

"Mother, looking for a mate is not on my to do list" he said sighing

"People wouldn't ask if you quit making it seem like I'm your intended" Kagome growled at Sesshomaru

"I have in no way implied that" he said

"So putting me in a room meant for the lady of the west and seating me to the right of you doesn't say I'm your intended?" he was silent "thought so"

"Woman don't push me" he growled

"I'm not pushing you, in order to do that I'd have to do this" she pushed him nearly making him fall out his seat.

"Woman, do not put your hands on this Sesshomaru!" he growled flexing his claws

"Or what? You can't beat me!" she said. They were now in each others face shouting

"I am your alpha and you will show respect." sesshomaru growled

"Dear kami it's like looking in our past" Inutaisho said shaking his head

"yea but these fights always ended in mind blowing mating" Hoshiko said hugging Inutaisho "maybe we should stop this before this ends in them killing each other in the dojo"

"Yea we should" he stood and let out a huge bark. That ceased all fighting and made them look at him "I don't think this is a good example for Rin and Shippo"

"Gomen Inutaisho" Kagome said

"Hn" Sesshomaru said as he called the servants to bring in dessert

* * *

"That's so kawaii" Rin said

"They're arguing" Shippo said "how is that kawaii?"

"My parents would fight like that but then they'd make up and apologize and be all lovey afterwards" Rin said "my mother used to say that arguing can strengthen the bond you have and bring you closer to the one you love"

"It's not kawaii" Shippo said

"Yes it is!" Rin said

"No" he said turning to his desert and eating "it isn't'"

Shippo nearly chocked on the cherry he was sucking on when he felt something touching his tail and ear. It felt blissful but he growled.

"Rin let go of my tail and ear" he growled but not convincingly

"Not until you say it's kawaii!" Rin said starting to run her nails gently over his tail.

"Okay! Its kawaii" he said and she let go "what is with women and using a guys tail against him?" Shippo said moving his tail as far away from Rin as possible.

Everyone laughed at Rin and Shippo except Sesshomaru and Kagome who just smirked. They sat and ate the rest of their dinner peacefully chatting and Shippo growling when he saw Rin reaching for his tail.

"Seems someone has a crush on someone" Inutaisho laughed,Rin blushed,and bowed her head trying to hide it and Shippo just crossed his arms and looked away

"So kawaii" Hoshiko smiled

* * *

"Damn it who was that bitch!" Naraku bellowed "I've never met a female with so much power!"

He'd been watching through Kanna's mirror the whole time. At first he'd been angry that she'd interfered, but as he watched he was captured by her beauty and power. She seemed to be a kitsune demon which he liked; with a female as powerful as her by his side he'd have no problem with his plans.

He knew he told Kikyo that she'd be his and rule with him but that dumb bitch was now where near powerful. If he did take a female he wanted one that could challenge him. Besides who wants to fuck a cold body. He preferred the warmth of the living.

This new female was powerful, strong willed, and he could tell she was far from submissive which he liked. Her being kitsune was a bonus, from what he heard they were rather…adventurous in bed, and he'd enjoy taking her.

"Kanna locate the female" he said looking into her mirror as it swirled.

It showed the female in a room in a gown sitting at a desk with some kind of contraption in front of her. He watched her hands pressing things on the device. He didn't know what it was and didn't care.

"Kanna where is she?" he demanded

"It appears she is in a room in the western castle" she spoke in her soft voice

"What is she doing there?" he asked himself

"She came with lord Sesshomaru when they were battling your puppet, my lord" she said

"That will be all he said to her" he smiled darkly "I have some dreams to invade, ku ku ku ku ku"

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk typing away, she'd taken up writing fan fics and posting them on a website (**A/N: you know that's ironic lol**), but currently she was typing her college résumé. It was late but she wanted to finish it.

She heard her door open but didn't move she knew who it was.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she said still typing, she didn't have to look to know he had his eyebrow risen "what if I had a male in hear? One of these day's your gonna open someone's door without knocking and see something you wish you hadn't"

"This is my castle and shall open any door I want without knocking" he said

"Bet ya did that when you were little and caught your parents in the act" she said

"This Sesshomaru would like to thank you for putting that horrible image in his head" he said sarcastically, sadly he had done that when he was young and that's exactly what happened "that was the worst day of my life"

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the bad images" she teased

"How so" he said

"Think of when Rin chooses a mate" she smirked evilly and laughed when he growled

"That's not very helpful" he said not liking that idea "miko. What is that thing you have?"

"It's called a laptop" she said "if you want to know what it's for you'll have to wait until tomorrow, I wish to sleep now"

"I will hold you to that" he said heading to his room

She shut off her laptop and went over to her nightstand. She reached into her bottomless back pack and pulled out her iPod and some speakers. She couldn't sleep without music so she went to her favorite song, and put it on shuffle.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel **

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed 'cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
Your making me insane  
All I can say is

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advise  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
[But you didn't understand]  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much and  
Our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Kagome had stared at all the scars she had on her wrist and let a single tear fall from her eye. She whipped it away and went to sleep, welcoming her dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru had listened to the song and smelt the tear she let loose and punched the wall. He damned the day inuyasha hurt her. He continuously punched the wall until his knuckles bleed. He was grateful the walls were made to protect it from breaking under a demons strength and were sound proof. Oh he was pissed; he punched the wall a finale time and stared at the blood as his hands began to heal.

"you know just because the wall is soundproof doesn't mean I can't read your emotions" Inutaisho said from the door way in sleeping pants "want to talk about it"

"Why do I care" he whispered "has she broken me father?"

"No she hasn't broken you" he replied sitting next to his son "just the ice around your heart"

"How" Sesshomaru questioned "I can no longer hide my emotions, at least not from her. Even if my face betrays nothing I swear she still knows how I feel."

"It would seem you're in love with the girl" he said placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder

"Demons do not love, father" he said "obligation but we do not love"

"Is that what you think I feel towards your mother? Obligation?" Inutaisho said eyeing his pup "I love your mother. I loved her even when I met inuyasha's mother."

"Then why did you lay with inuyasha's mother?"

"I and your mother had been arguing and we had separated. Inuyasha's mother had comforted me and one thing lead to another and next thing I knew she was pregnant." He said "I didn't love inuyasha's mother, but I never regret creating him. When your mother brought me back I was over come with joy to find she still loved me."

"I can't stand the fact that anything caused her pain" Sesshomaru said

"That's love" Inutaisho said "just as she broke your ice you must help get rid of hers. Get some rest pup"

And with that his father left Sesshomaru to his thoughts. Sesshomaru stripped and waited for sleep to claim him.

* * *

"_What the hell!" Kagome said "where the hell am I"_

_Kagome was sitting on a cloud in a purple, spaghetti strap, belly shirt and a long black skirt that had a spider designed into it. She frowned looking around she only saw more clouds._

"_I hope you like the clothes" said a voice "I think they suit you"_

"_Who's there?" She looked around and saw a figure on a distant cloud "show yourself!"_

"_Allow me to introduce myself my kitsune" the cloud drifted closer until she could see his face "I am Naraku, ma y I ask your name?"_

"_No you may not" she said not wanting to give away who she was. The less he knew the better_

"_Hmmm" he said the smirked "a female with attitude…nice"_

"_May I ask why you disturb me in the realm of dreams?" Kagome asked_

_He snapped his fingers and appeared behind her, a little too close for Kagome's taste_

"_I have an offer to make you" he said_

"_What offer?" she asked_

"_Ku ku ku ku ku" he chuckled then snapped his fingers_

_They were now in a big ball room surrounded by people dancing. She was in an elegant kimono as he and her waltzed. He took her into a dip holding her there._

"_Your very beautiful and powerful" Naraku purred in her ear "become mine and we shall rule all the lands. These people your subjects, or slaves, which ever you prefer is fine with me."_

_He snapped his fingers again and they were seated in big chairs watching the people dance._

"_Sit here beside me as my queen" he pointed a finger and black smoke whooshed past her and when it dispersed two smaller thrones appeared with two children sitting there, one a girl with black hair and blue eyes, and another with black hair and red eyes. She looked down to see a baby in her arms asleep. "anything you want I can give you even a child to take over for us"_

_Kagome inwardly cringed at the thought of having Naraku's children and nearly vomited at the thought of making it. She turned to look at him as he tickled the nose of the child. He turned back to her and snapped his fingers. They were now in a bedroom decked in purple, black, and gold. He was lying on top of her tracing her curves as he whispered in her ear._

"_All this can be yours if you'll be mine" he said "what do you say?"_

"_I'd have to say" she paused as if thinking "I'd have to say go fuck yourself"_

"_Too bad" he sighed then back handed her "now you have only two options, be my queen and bare me a heir willingly, or be my fuck slave and still bare me heirs."_

"_I still go say fuck yourself" she said as the scene changed, she now towered over Naraku by at least 50 feet. "You should have done this on an even playing field, you see your in my mind and what I say goes."_

_Naraku could hear her cackle then saw her walking into the circle of flames. He shot several tentacles out at her but they disintegrated right before contact._

"_oh no, we can't have any of that can wee?" the flames started to change into a giant snakes body as it coiled around him and tightened making it hard to breathe. Then her voice boomed from the snake's mouth "IN HERE I AM THE ALL MIGHTY KAMI AND YOU ARE BUT A WORTHLESS INSECT!"_

_She threw him and he hit a wall and slumped to the ground_

"_You bitch" he hissed in pain. She slapped him leaving bleeding claw wounds on his face._

"_Your death ends with my claws" she said then he felt searing pain in his chest as she carved something in it "your gonna die screaming muthu fucker"_

Naraku's eyes shot open, his breathing hard and shallow. He turned to the side and winced as stinging pain shot through his chest. He stood and rushed to the mirror and ripped open his kimono top. He growled when he saw claw marks on his face bleeding and blood running down his chest. He winced as he wiped the blood away to reveal a circle with two arrows making an 'X' in it and a 'K' below where the arrows cross.

"that bitch is gonna wish she'd accepted my offer" he growled furious

**fin 4 now**

**Sm101: oh yea he's soo dead…I mean that's pathetic if you get your ass kicked in a dream, I mean wtf, it's a dream! You can do whatever you want in a dream! Oh well back to what you really want to hear…AWW SESSHY IS IN LOVE! And Kagome is next MUWAH HA HA HA HA!**

**Sesshomaru: dear kami end this story now -.-'**

**Kagome: I don't love -.-'**

**Sm101: *throws pocky at Kagome's head* nobody asked you! READ & REVIEW SO THE LEMON BETWEEN THESE TWO WILL COME SOONER!**

**Kagome: X.x**

**Sesshomaru: X.X no lemons plz!**


	4. truths revealed and she will be loved

**Sm101: Okay so I will now be giving shout out to people who reviewed chapter 3 and will be answering any questions that you asked so look for your fan fic name!**

**GothicHime89:**** thanks some people argue it's not his tail but this is my story so it is. Also I watch movie where people go into other peoples dream and they don't realize that you can do whatever you want!**

**Sugar0o: ****thanks! Keep reviewing!**

**CrescentMoon760: ****I know! Its so kawaii!**

**Silence in the Shadows:**** I wish a lot of these fan fics were apart of the anime! I also wish they'd show all the inuyasha shows in order including the movies!**

**Sm101: thank you all! Keep up the reviews! I do take suggestions for stories and try to incorporate them in the story! So ideas for the next chapter are welcome! Also at some point I will make a fic that will be a cross over between inuyasha and bleach! Very weird and evil lemon in this chapter ^.^**

**Previously:**

"Hmm seems I have demon ears too" she said touching her ears. "Vision improved, as well as hearing, hmm"

"Your scent has changed drastically too." He said "you smell of a blood shadow kitsune demon. That youki is nearly wiped out."

'_**Mate. Angry. Calm mate. Apologize"**_ it said whimpering more as her anger lashed at it

'_She is not our mate and this Sesshomaru does not apologize'_ Sesshomaru said but his beast was being stubborn

'_**Mate!'**_ it roared in defiance

'_She is not mate! Away with you!'_ Sesshomaru said pushing his beast into the back of his mind

"_Your death ends with my claws" she said then he felt searing pain in his chest as she carved something in it "your gonna die screaming muthu fucker"_

**Now:**

**Chapter 4:**

Kagome woke up and smelled blood she groaned knowing what it was. She got up and went to the springs for a bath, cursing her mistral cycle. She sighed happy she brought pads and tampons with her (**A/N: sorry for any males I made uncomfortable**). She loved them smell of her green apple bath set.

She went into her room to prepare for the day; she wasn't ready to leave the confines of her room yet so she pulled out a book and began to read. Not even fifteen minutes into the book an ear piercing scream broke the silence. Kagome ran to the door that connected her and Rin's room and saw Rin looking down at her bed.

Sesshomaru had heard the scream too and arrived the same time as Kagome. Shippo walked in the room grumbling about early morning crises. They all walked over to Rin who was still screaming.

"Rin calm yourself" Sesshomaru said

"Calm? Calm?" she said "how can I be calm? I think I'm dying!"

"What's the matter Rin?" Shippo said in a groggy voice

"I woke up this morning and stretched, but then I felt something wet where I was sitting" she said still panicking "so I threw the covers back and looked down and I saw blood! It's on the back of the night gown I was wearing and my under garments!"

Rin looked at all their faces, Kagome was smirking, Sesshomaru was paler than usual and Shippo was wide eyed and pale. She didn't know what to pull from their faces and was slowly getting angry at the silence that kept stretching on.

"Are you all gonna stand their like baka's or are you gonna help me!" she yelled hands on her hips fuming.

"Out" Kagome said Shippo was out in record time

"This Sesshomaru will go when he pleases" he said

"Fine you explain it to her then" she smirked he paled then turned to leave "send a servant to discard the bedding in half an hour"

"Kagome why did you make them leave?" Rin asked

"Because they are men and this is a matter for females" Kagome said "Rin, your not dying you just started your period"

"…?" Rin just stared at her

"That blood symbolizes that your body is ready to make babies" Kagome said

"So I'm pregnant!" Rin said

"No you need a male to help make that happen" Kagome swore when Naraku was dead she'd start a class for these things

"So why do I bleed?" Rin asked Kagome went to tell Sesshomaru it may take a while.

* * *

Inutaisho was sitting out in the garden; he came out here about an hour after the scream, when he was sure there was no trouble. He saw Sesshomaru came out and noticed Sesshomaru was a little tense and distant. He offered Sesshomaru some sake to get him to loosen up and Sesshomaru took it gratefully.

"Want to talk about it?" Inutaisho said sipping his drink calmly

"Rin started to bleed today" Sesshomaru said

"Did she hurt herself badly?" he asked taking another sip

"Not that kind of bleeding" Sesshomaru said. Inutaisho still sipping went wide eyes and spit his drink out coughing.

"WHAT?" he said "she's only 13! Females don't usually start until 15 or 16 human wise!"

"Sometime, inu, when two females are close to one another their biological clocks…synchronize" Kagome said from behind Inutaisho startling him.

"Dear kami, how long have you been there?" he said

"Just got here" his face scrunched, she knew what he was thinking "shadow teleportation"

"What do you mean synchronize" Sesshomaru asked

"My clock may have set hers off" Kagome said "then again it could just be the fact her body deemed her ready for giving birth"

"Birth" Sesshomaru said going slightly paler but only Kagome and his father could tell

"Yea but don't worry I'll keep a close eye on her and Shippo" she chuckled when he growled "or any other male that approaches her"

'_I'm too young to be a grandfather!'_ Sesshomaru yelled in his head '_I haven't even had a pup of my own!'_

'**Mate is in heat'** his beast said **'we could start now. He scant is…intoxicating, and her blood sings to my sense'**

'_Now is not a good time and what makes you think I want pups yet!'_ Sesshomaru growled

'**the fact that last night you dreamed of you and Kagome holding a little bundle with black hair and amber eye's' **it chuckled smugly

'_And on that note, goodbye'_ Sesshomaru shoved his beast into the back of his mind as it gave an indignant growl

Sesshomaru ran to find Kagome when he heard an explosion. He turned and ran to the dojo to find Kagome standing in the middle of chaos , shadows swirled around her and moving as she moved her hands she sent them towards another wall and as the shadows went through it and came back in it seemed to age and then it crumbled. She said something and a huge rip appeared in the ground, he looked into it and saw fire as the shadows rushed down into the chasm then it sealed when they were all in.

"Hell's shadows" she grinned triumphantly then turned to Sesshomaru "oh good you're here"

"You put a whole in the dojo why?" he asked

"Never mind about the dojo I need you to try something" she said excitement in her cold voice

"Why me?" he asked

"Because you have a high tolerance for pain" he nodded, she was right but he was still wary "I'm going to try something I read about"

"…"

"Just sit down" she said. He growled but did it

She sat down and across from him and just stared he was wondering what she was planning when he saw her eye's go lifeless he was about to say something when pain coursed through his body and he held his head as he felt like something was being ripped away. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was looking at himself.

"Why do I not feel like myself?" he questioned but noticed the voice that Kagome out was a females.

He looked at his hands and saw slender, soft, hands. He ran his hands over himself and found something that didn't belong on his chest. He squeezed when he heard the voice that should belong to him.

"Stop touching my breast!" he heard himself say

"Women what have you done to this Sesshomaru!" he growled

"Shadow swap" then she started to do a very feminine dance saying 'it worked! It worked!" "Women you are in my body and men don't act like that!"

"Is this how a man acts?" Kagome in Sesshomaru's body walked up to her body and grabbed it around the waist pulling her body close in an intimate gesture "is this better"

Sesshomaru looked to see servants staring at them as they passed. He growled and stomped on his body's foot making kagome let go

"Isn't _that_ how a women acts" he said

"That didn't hurt" she chuckled "your body has a high endurance for pain"

"FIX THIS!" he demanded

"Okay" he saw his body drop to the floor and the same pain he had before, then he was back, he sat up staring at Kagome. "Happy now? You got your body back"

He face and voice were cold but her eye's danced with amusement. He watched as she was about to stand but her foot caught on something and she fell forward on Sesshomaru causing him to fall back with her on top of him. They stayed like that for a minute Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw something flash in his eye's but it passed too quickly and at that moment their lips touched

He was staring into her cold, yet warm, blue eyes. They shined brightly, like sun shining on snow making it sparkle. He wasn't sure who did what but their lips met in that instance, he closed his eyes and started to just…feel. Her lips were warm and he ran his tongue across them asking for entrance which she granted him. He noted she tasted of mint as their tongues danced together. Her scent and her taste sent his head spinning as he groaned into the kiss and nipped her lip.

That groan brought her back, when he kissed her, her sanity left her. What was she doing? She couldn't, and wouldn't get involved like that again. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed off and ran out of there. The servants that had stopped and stared looked at her and then him. Sesshomaru growled and punched the ground leaving a whole in the floor. He stood and left the dojo and went through the gardens.

"I saw Kagome running, my son" Inutaisho said walking up to Sesshomaru "what happened"

"We need to repair the dojo" Sesshomaru said more coldly than usual as he kept walking past his father.

"At this rate I may die…_again_…without grandchildren" Inutaisho sighed

* * *

"Rin I have something I must ask of you" Shippo said to the smiling girl

"What is it?" she said coming to sit next him

"I…um" he swallowed the lump in his throat as the wind blew her scent into his nose. The fates were cruel to tease him with such a delicious scent that he desired to be his, yet she was not. He heard her sweet voice calling to him.

"Shippo!" she said trying to get his attention "get your head out of the clouds, how can you ask me a question if your mind is so far away?"

"Rin, what do you know of courting?" Shippo asked hesitantly

"it a period of time where a male gets to know a female and try to capture her attention enough for her to marry or mate him" she said "why?"

"How would you feel about me courting you?" he said. He watched as her eyes widened and a deep blush crossed her face. She started talking to herself unaware that she was speaking aloud. It sounded like a lot of jumble to Shippo but then it ended in her screaming. He didn't know what to make of it as he watched her walk up to him head down

"Shippo?" she said. He braced himself for rejection but then she jumped on him screaming "I would love it!"

"Then all I have to do is ask Sesshomaru" he said hugging her

"Shippo" Kagome walked up to Shippo "let's go we are leaving"

"Mother, where are we going?" Shippo said not liking to leave Rin

"Do not worry about that" Kagome said getting on Aisushinu

Shippo didn't like this at all; he just asked Rin If hr could court her. He could tell Kagome was distressed and wondered what happened. All he new was if Sesshomaru hurt her he'd rip of the inu's balls and give them to Kagome as earrings.

* * *

"Damn it old man I know your can make my sword stronger!"Inuyasha growled at Totosai

"Inuyasha I keep telling you I can't" Totosai replied in a gruff voice as he finished smoothing out the blade he was working on "in order for that to happen you have to get stronger and unlock it's power"

"I know there's something you can do" inuyasha said getting annoyed "and would ya put that damn sword down!"

"Silence, boy" inuyasha heard. The beads around his neck glowed and he couldn't talk anymore "were is the third sword I asked you to make?"

"Here ya go deary" he said handing her a sword with a blue-green hilt

"Shippo" she called he came in and took the sword, he inspected it before dripping his blood on it. The blade soaked up the blood and hummed to life. She tossed a sack of gold at him "I am most pleased with your work"

"Damn that bitch!" inuyasha said after he was able to talk again "where the hell did she learn to do that?"

"I would have preferred if she left you unable to talk" Sango said

"Shut up!" inuyasha yelled "where'd Kikyo go"

"She said she had someone she needed to talk to" Miroku said pointing to the forest. "She said she'd meet us back at Edo"

"You guys head back to Edo while I go find her." he said taking off into the forest "she could get hurt wandering alone"

* * *

"Ah Kikyo, my queen" Naraku said looking at the miko "what news have your brought me"

"We have found three jewel shards on our travels yesterday" she said handing him the real jewels as he gave her look-a-likes.

"And what of the Kagome situation?" he said

"She showed up to get a sword for her brat" Kikyo sneered (**A/N:** **Naraku knows Kagome is back but doesn't know what she looks like**)

"Calm down" Naraku purred into her ear sending shivers through her "let me help you relax"

A tentacle wrapped around her throat lightly and around her waist, they lifted her into the air as other tentacles stripped her of her clothes. He brought his hand up along the inside of her thigh and caressed her passage.

'_She may be clay but this part of her works like a normal woman'_ Naraku thought as he grinned.

He brought her body close to him so her back touched his chest. He nipped at her ear making her shiver and moan. He slipped a finger into her as her juices ran down her legs; another tentacle, a very small, thin one came from him and started to massage her sensitive nub. She cried out loudly as it started to work her into a pleasured frenzy.

After a few minutes she came with loud shout and Naraku slammed into her painfully, but she loved it. He moved in her rhythmically, slowly, teasingly.

"f-faster" she said he was driving her insane "harder"

"Beg for it" he replied, she shook her head as moan slipped from her lips. He twisted one of her nipples roughly "beg for it!"

"Ahhh! Naraku please!" she cried

He slammed into her repeatedly, pain and pleasure shooting through her. Another thick tentacle shot out and without warning rammed into her puckered asshole, and another into her pussy long side his cock. She was going into pleasure filled frenzy with all the things filling her wholes and one playing with her nub.

If there was one thing Naraku couldn't stand it was this bitch's screaming. He took another tentacle and forced it down her throat. When it came to sex his tentacles were like sensitive extensions of his cock which gave him maximum pleasure he could shoot cum from, but when fighting they became numb and didn't hurt when chopped off, he could grow more in seconds.

He put his hands on her hips holding her as he fucked her fast and painfully, she moaned around the tentacle in her throat sending tingles through his spin. Her walls quivered around him signaling she was close. He pinched and pulled at her nipples, adding as many tentacles into her as she could take, stretching her to her limits. He thrust once, twice, three times, and then her world shattered as he speared her deep.

A couple more thrust and he followed suit his seed spilled into her cunt from his cock. She felt his hot juices fill her pussy, ass, and throat as cum shot from his cock and tentacles. There were tentacles pointed at her as cum shot from them onto her face, chest, and all over her body. The tentacles dropped her cum covered body to the ground exaughsted. Naraku got dressed and left her there without a word chuckling as he left.

* * *

Inuyasha had been following her scent for about five minutes when he smelled Naraku in the same direction as hers. He took off following it, hopping she wasn't hurt. He made it to the outside of a clearing when he heard her voice talking to Naraku.

"What the hell?" he whispered not wanting to give away he was there "what is she doing?"

He watched her converse with him then gives him the shards; he couldn't believe she was giving him the shards! He watched with hate burning in his eyes this wasn't the Kikyo he used to know, and he hated her for it; hated himself for not seeing it and not seeing what he had when Kagome was around. He must be fates play thing, he felt like the toy kids used to take their anger out on.

He was pulled out his musing when he heard a moan; he turned his attention back to Kikyo and Naraku and nearly vomited. There she was tentacles filling her wholes as she screamed Naraku's name and moaned like a bitch in heat. It sickened him but hid feet wouldn't let him leave and is eyes wouldn't let him look away.

He sat and watched as she was stuffed to the brim with his tentacles and another was shoved down her throat. He watched as Naraku's cum filled all her wholes and covered her body, the body he touched, caressed, and made love to. After her body was dropped to the ground and Naraku left so did he, after he vomited a good five or six times on his way back to Edo.

He walked into the hut and sat down in silence.

"Is something troubling you, inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He went to put a hand on inuyasha's shoulder but he slapped it away. "Just trying to help"

Inuyasha sat in silence the whole time, even when Kikyo came back. Usually he would hold his arms out to her and she'd come sit in his lap while he held her but when she came close to him he'd move a good few feet away. When Sango said came back with baskets of freshly picked vegetables he left to go hunting.

He came back ten minutes later with a small hog already skinned and in strips. He only talked to ask if Sango wanted them in strips or smaller chunks for soup, but after that said nothing. After dinner he left and went to sleep in his tree, leaving Kikyo in the hut confused so she went into the night and set her soul collectors to do their job.

* * *

"Miroku, you awake?" Sango asked looking up at him. The arm around her squeezed telling her yes "Kikyo is gone; I want to talk about inuyasha"

"What is it, love?" Miroku said looking a the women curled to his chest

"Do you think whatever he's mad about has to do with Kikyo or he just doesn't want to be bothered by anyone?" she ask

"Kikyo" he answered

"How do you know?" Sango asked

"Sango" he chuckled then kissed her "when a man is angry about something he seeks the women he loves to comfort and calm him and to help him forget. If he pushes away the female eight times out of ten it has to do with her and he wants to figure it out on his own."

"Oh" she said then kissed him "good night"

"Good night" he said rubbing her butt and waiting for the slap, but she just sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest. He smiled and laid down "I love you, Sango"

* * *

"Mother why did we leave the western palace?" Shippo asked he did not like being away from Rin, he cant protect her like that.

"It is none of your concern" Kagome said setting up camp the sun was setting and they'd been flying for hours.

"It's because of lord Sesshomaru isn't it?" Shippo said

"He didn't hurt me if that's what your asking" Kagome said

"It was not what I was asking" he said studying her "you have feelings for him don't you?"

Her movements slowed but then sped back up

"No" she said

"Your eyes say your lying" Shippo said ever since they traveled with Sesshomaru her eye's seemed to show more emotion.

"Stay in a Childs place, Shippo, and don't question adult matters" Kagome growled warningly

"Why do you run away from it, mother?" he pushed

"I run away from nothing" Kagome said

"You aren't confronting it" he stated as she cooked the steaks she had in her bag pack

"I am not running away from love!" Kagome snapped

"I said nothing about love" Shippo smirked "I simply said you had feelings for him"

"Hn" she growled

"Not all men are like inuyasha, mother" Shippo said sitting down "how can you get something good if you block off everything? Sesshomaru may be demon but he is still a man, and men are meant to give and get love."

"Eat and then got to bed" Kagome said "we wake early tomorrow"

They sat in silence then retired for sleep; Kagome was on alert thinking over what Shippo said while looking at the stars. And as she gazed upon the stars she came to one conclusion: she was utterly, and irrevocably, in love with Sesshomaru. She'd go back to the western palace in two days, first she wanted to spend some time training Shippo.

* * *

"Men are so stupid" Kagura said with glee as she flowed in the night. It was extremely late at night "aha! There she is"

Kagura lowered her feather into a camp and stood about 20 feet away from the person she came to see. She started to approach but stopped when she heard a growl.

"What do you want, wind witch?" Kagome said not moving from the tree she was in

"I mean no harm" Kagura said

"I am aware of that" Kagome said turning her head to look at her "now state your business"

"I came for help" Kagura said waiting for her to say something. When it seemed all Kagome would do is stare she continued "I know you are he Kagome that used to travel with the mutt, I have come to see if there is anyway you can help me and my siblings."

"Siblings?" she asked in a cold tone

"Yes, siblings" Kagura said "Kanna, and Kohaku; they are like a little brother and sister to me. With the jewel almost complete the final battle will be soon but I know you can help me before then. He is planning on me to try and kidnap you in two days and will be watching through Kanna's mirror. If Kanna is with me then his shimyosho will be watching."

"Then in two days I will help you" Kagome said "does Kohaku have his memories back?"

"Yes" Kagura said "all of them"

"Good make sure Kanna and him are with you I do not feel like doing this all separately" Kagome said

"What is the plan?" Kagura said

"If I tell you then how will it make a convincing battle?" Kagome smirked "just tell them I am to help and try not to get caught, you seem to have a history of that"

"Thank you Kagome!" Kagura shouted happily as she made her way back to Naraku's dwelling.

* * *

Sesshomaru was depressed, utterly and completely depressed. As Rin was sad at Shippo leaving. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't accept his affections he's stayed in the dojo that was covered in her scent. He didn't let anyone try to repair it until they he left for sleep. Now he just sat on the edge of his balcony looking at the stars. Then he remembered a song his father sang when his mom fell into a depression.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_**[servants in the background]**_**  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_**[Sesshomaru softly]**_**  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**I drove for miles and miles**  
**And wound up at your door**  
**I've had you so many times but somehow**  
**I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday**  
**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**  
**Look for the girl with the broken smile**  
**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**  
**And she will be loved**  
**She will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**  
**I want to make you feel beautiful**  
**I know I tend to get so insecure**  
**It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**  
**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**  
**My heart is full and my door's always open**  
**You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday**  
**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**  
**Look for the girl with the broken smile**  
**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide**  
**Alone in your car**  
**Know all of the things that make you who you are**  
**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**  
**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**  
**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday**  
**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**  
**Look for the girl with the broken smile**  
**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**

**Yeah**

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

His heart ached for her to love him back. As he stopped singing he felt something wet start to slide down his left cheek, he wiped it away. He was crying, he was actually crying.

"Only she could bring a man like me to his knees" he said as he settled into his bed still looking out at the stars "if only shed come back, then she will be loved"

**Fin 4 now**

**Sm101: I love maroon 5! people think I'm weird cause I listen to rock and call me the black white girl -.-'…i don't know why people come up to me at school and go 'you listen to white people music?' all I say is 'no I listen to my kind of music' I don't think music should be categorized to a certain ethnicity..which includes rock, rap, alternative, r&b, metal, country, and a little grunge…any ways did you like the lemon?**

**Kagome: she actually had tentaicals inside her…gross **

**Sesshomaru: are you insane?**

**Sm101: yes I am, thank you!**

**Sesshomaru & Kagome: -.-'**

**All: READ & REVIEW OR DIE! *pulls out swords and guns***


	5. mate me! love me!

**Sm101: okay sorry I've been busy trying to get a summer job but I haven't been having any luck and I've been suffering from writers block! T.T but that's my problem so here's the third chapter.**

**midnight princess96: ****continue I will! This I swear!**

**Esha Napoleon: ****I know rite! He should've seen it earlier**

**secret lady: ****there are more chapters I'm sorry for not updating sooner**

**twifan1:**** thanks I'm glad you loved it! I will give more chapters**

**CrescentMoon760: ****I know the Kikyo x Naraku lemon was disturbing it was supposed to be! You know you were creped out and turned on too! Lol XD**

**GothicHime89: ****mwuahahahahah! You know that lemon turned you on and creped you**** out!**

**Megan Consoer: ****your wish ish my command! more chapters it is!**

**Sugar0o: ****cute? Even the lemon? Yay someone as disturbed as meh1! XD**

**Previously:**

"WHAT?" he said "she's only 13! Females don't usually start until 15 or 16 human wise!"

"Sometime, inu, when two females are close to one another their biological clocks…synchronize" Kagome said from behind Inutaisho startling him.

"Just sit down" she said. He growled but did it

She sat down and across from him and just stared he was wondering what she was planning when he saw her eye's go lifeless he was about to say something when pain coursed through his body and he held his head as he felt like something was being ripped away. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was looking at himself.

**Now: chapter 5:**

"Faster" yelled a female voice

"I'm going as fast as I can!"a male panted as he moved and rolled with the female

"Don't hold back!" she said as she move up and down

"If you don't want me to hold back, fine!" he said as he gave it his all

"Good, Shippo" Kagome said as they charged each other.

There was a loud clash as their swords clashed, Shippo's reikei power increased as their fight went on. He pressed forward and surrounded his fist in fox energy and slammed it into Kagome's stomach. Kagome's eye's widened a fraction as it exploded and sent her flying back, she was sent flying into a tree and looked up just in time to see a giant fire net aiming for her. she sliced the net only to realize too late it was a distraction as she was hit with three energy balls and sent to the ground. She opened her eye's to see Shippo above her with his sword at her neck and smirked.

"good job, pup" Kagome said giving him a smile like she use to before she left "you learn fast"

Shippo's heart soared at the appraisal, he was glad his mother was proud of him. he knew this is something a father or male figure was supposed to teach, but he didn't mind because it was a woman because that woman is Kagome.

"thank you mamma" he said putting his sword away. He helped her up and she hugged him "I miss this"

"miss what?" Kagome asked

"I miss the way you hug me" he said "you used to hug me just like this"

"Hn" she said. She sniffed to the east and the west "pack up, Shippo, we're heading to Edo. We should make it there before night fall."

"okay mamma"

They packed everything up and were on there way to Edo. As they got closer they could here yelling and decided to wait and listen in.

"Shippo I have a test for you" Shippo's ears twitched at this "if you can mask your scent _and_ aura from now and until 5 minutes after the argument I'll let you hunt with me and we can go see Rin tomorrow. Deal?"

"deal" he said and concentrated until even he couldn't sense himself "this good?"

"yes" she said as she followed suit as did her ice neko.

They walked up closer and hopped into the tree's listening as they made there faces unemotional and cold.

"inuyasha why won't you talk to me! You're being childish with this silent treatment!" Kikyo yelled furious with the hanyou. Everyone witnessing this was shocked, Kikyo never yelled "inuyasha! Are you even listening to me? If I did something to upset you then tell me!"

Inuyasha just sat there with big flat stone slab in his lap, on top of the stone was a stack of papers, an ink bottle next to him, and a brush in his hand. He sat there and moved the brush over the paper ignoring Kikyo.

"inuyasha sit!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome's eye twitched at the fact that the dead one was trying to use her thing and smirked as Kikyo got angrier at the fact inuyasha didn't even flinch or stop painting; his ears didn't even twitch "if you wont talk to me then there's no point in me being here!"

Inuyasha listened as her rant went on and on, inuyasha's head was bowed and his bangs hide the look of utter irritation on his face. His eye began to twitch and he stared to growl at her in warning but she just continued until he finally had enough.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" inuyasha yelled from his sitting position he sat the slab, papers, and brush down and stood up "do you have any idea how annoying your voice is? I have plenty of reason to be mad at you about and most of them I wish weren't a reason but they are! And you know what? I wish Kagome was here! Even before she went cold she never talked as much as you!"

"is this what this is about? You want that reincarnation back?" she yelled

"she's not your reincarnation! And even if she was she'd be the original and you'd be just a copy made of grave soil and clay! I'm a dog demon and loyalty is everything to us! Loyalty is something you know nothing of!"

"I have been loyal to you this whole time!" Kikyo said as she pushed him then slapped him "how dare you question that!"

"you lying, bitch" he said coldly then back handed her and watched as she fell to the ground " you say you love me yet you lie to my face, say your loyal when the only real jewel shards we have are the two we got this morning 'cause you gave the other ones to Naraku! Did you think I wasn't going to find out? I know everything! You don't love me, I don't love you! I don't think what I ever felt for you was love, a sick obsession maybe, but not love! Don't you dare sit there and look hurt when you have no right to. Do you know how disgusting it was to sit there and watch him fuck you and your body wont let you look away?; how utterly vomit inducing it was to watch his _tentacles_ fill every whole in your body then leave your skin stained in his cum?"

"at least he satisfies me" she said darkly

"I'm sorry my cocks not big enough to fill a whole the size a watermelon" inuyasha chuckled but with no humor "I bet he wouldn't be able to satisfy you either if he didn't have those tentacles. Your nothing but a clay potted whore; an abomination walking the earth. I should have killed you as soon as that witch made you from the real Kikyo's grave soil! It would have made mine, Kagome's, and everyone else's a lot better and a whole lot les painful! I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure it out! I let the best this that ever happened to me go, and for what? A dead, clay, no body heat having, pulse lacking, slut that's too much of a whore to even work in whore house!"

He walked up to Kikyo and took any other real jewel shards.

"your rite there is no point in you being here because no one here will get over the stench of death and grave soil" he said "leave and never come back"

"a deal's a deal ,Shippo, but keep hidden" Kagome said "now let's go I have some business I need to take care of"

Kikyo stood and started walking off glaring over her shoulder, when she turned around Sango's fist connected with her face, sending her to the ground again.

"that's for what you did to Kagome and Shippo!" Sango said as she punched Kikyo two more times "damn , you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that, lets go hentai"

"damn I love how violent she gets" he said lustfully "Sango, love, wait for me!"

"you will all pay" Kikyo said glaring at Sango who just smirked as she sat outside the hut

"not before you do" Kagome's voice carried

"what are you doing here and how long have yo been there" Kikyo seethed

"long enough" Kagome said "since you won't be helpful in the final battle I'm calling in your life tab"

Kagome decided to go with Ketsueki this time as she pulled out the sword. She charged at Kikyo and sliced through the ball of tainted miko energy that came at her. the battle didn't last long, Kagome could admit that Kikyo was good at dodging…but that was it. within 10 minutes she had Kikyo's wounded enough so she couldn't move.

"you bitch this isn't over!" Kikyo screamed "I will have my revenge!"

"I spoke to the devil personally, he says you promise to be an excellent cum dumpster for him" Kagome said then she sat the head down and took out both her swords. She placed them together do where they connected made a ying-yang symbol. She plunged sun them so that both swords cracked the earth then shouted "DEATHS CAHRIOT"

The earth began to shake as the earth cracked where the swords pierced the earth. Kagome stood to the side and watched with sadistic glee as fire shot from the crack and screams of bloody murder came from it. a figure cloaked in black slowly arose from the ground standing on a red and black chariot. Booming darks could be heard from the two three-headed dogs pulling the chariot as they growled menacingly. The figure in black stood 15 feet tall and its face was hidden by the hood that made it look like a black void where the face should be. Ram horns seemed to come from under the hood as the figure turned and to Kagome and looked down at her.

Kagome looked at death although no one else could see his face she could, anyone living, with the exception of Kagome, who looked upon his face heart would explode and they would immediately age to dust. Kagome pointed to Kikyo who had healed herself enough to try and crawl away. The figure nodded and turned to Kikyo. Death raised his hand and pointed to her.

Hands shot out and grabbed at Kikyo slowly dragging her to hell. Kikyo screamed and screamed as she dug her nails into the ground and tried to get away, but the hands continued to grab her and as the earth sealed up all you could see was Kikyo's hands reaching up for help and the sound of the devils demonic laughter until she was completely gone and the earth sealed up again.  
"She's always so dramatic" Kagome commented coldly as she walked away into the hut paying no mind to the horror struck villagers, which most had fainted "she did a good job of scaring everybody though"

"Kagome what are you talking about? And who's _she_" a frightened Sango asked as she still clung to Miroku who was pale

"Death of course, she's usually not that dramatic" Kagome said "although I do appreciate her display"

"You actually know the devils soul barer?" Sango asked

"Death's a woman?" Miroku asked "that's not a very good profession for a female"

"Yea I know her. Back in my time she was my only friend. All my others abandoned me saying I was too creepy and Goth" Kagome rolled her eye's "and she's doesn't work for the devil, she's the one thing the kamis and him have in common"

"I don't get it" Miroku said "as a priest I was taught death was a man and worked for the devil and angels took the good souls up to heaven"

"That's the problem with men. They think woman can't be in certain professions because men believe our job is to cook, clean, and bare you children" Kagome chuckled "no death gets a scroll from the kamis and the devil with a list of people for the day; she gathers the souls and either takes them up or down. She has a pet known as the pied piper who she sends to passed away children that prepare them for her to take to heaven. Children get in cause of their innocence as long as her pets eye's stay closed; if her pets eye's open fully when working with a child he child spirit is too angry and is being fully tainted with good unfortunately that child has to go down. But enough about her profession I came to visit you guys"

"Wow Kagome you have some..Odd friends" Sango said "anyways how have you been?"

Kagome sat there and chattered away like old time although Kagome's voice was cold and she showed no expression. Miroku walked outside to see inuyasha sitting under a tree furiously painting.

"Hello" Miroku said sitting next to him "may I inquire what your painting?"

"It's not done" inuyasha mumbled and sighed

"What's bothering you?" Miroku asked

"I wish…I wish that I could somehow get back into Kagome's good graces" he sighed "I wish she'd at least give me a chance to work on it but if not I'm glad I get to die bye her hands and not at someone else's sword"

"Inuyasha, although Kagome is the way she is now I have a little doubt that the old Kagome is completely gone" Miroku said

"She just killed Kikyo" inuyasha pointed out "the old Kagome wouldn't be able to kill an ant"

"She's gotten tougher, yes" Miroku agreed "but Kikyo needed to die, she was not meant to walk amongst the living. The old Kagome is still apart of this Kagome, she will probably forgive you when she sees that killing you wont help the hurt, it will still be there, I know this from experience"

"I know thing will never go back to the way they were" inuyasha sighed "but even if it could get half way close I'd take it"

"Give it time and she will see" Miroku consoled him

"Whatever monk" inuyasha said getting up and walking into the forest.

Miroku looked over to the drawing and was shocked to see everyone in it. It had him embracing Sango as she held what he assumed was their baby; Kagome smirking down at inuyasha while Sesshomaru stood behind her with his around her waist; and Shippo and inuyasha play fighting and laughing. It even had Aisushinu and kilala together in what looked like a loving embrace as they looked down at the little neko's wrestling at their feet. Miroku didn't know inuyasha was such an artist and was surprised he included his brother. This whole ordeal had helped the hanyou grow and mature and Miroku couldn't help but smile as he walked back into the hut.

* * *

Later that night Shippo and Kagome walked back into the hut holding what they caught during their hunt. Shippo had an elk and two baby hogs and Kagome had two huge bucks. They sat and skinned them and sliced them up they cooked some of the meat and put the rest in zip-lock bags Kagome had in her bag. She blew on them and they froze then she put some in her bag and gave the rest to Sango.

"Kagome those are gonna melt in your bag" Sango said "and these will melt and rot"

"my bag has a time spell on it" Kagome said "what ever goes in it will automatically not age so nothing goes bad. The ones I gave you will stay like that until your ready to cook them"

"That means we won't have to wait for inuyasha to go out and hunt every night" Miroku said

"Thank ye child" Kaeda said gratefully as Kagome gave her some meats

"Your welcome baa-san" Kagome replied

The rest of the night they all chattered away even inuyasha, it was almost like old times. Shippo pulled pranks that were worse than before do to Kagome's training. Everyone was having a good time until it was time for everyone to settle down everyone slept peacefully glad that there was no tension.

* * *

The next morning everyone said their goodbyes as inuyasha and the gang headed south and Kagome, Shippo and, the ice neko headed west. Kagome had given them bracelets that let her call upon them at anytime and additional one for Kouga and Ayame who were currently in the south. Smirked when it kilala and Aisushinu looked reluctant to part and made sure to tease him about it as they walked.

It wasn't long before they entered a clearing and Kagome went into a defensive stance along with Shippo and Aisushinu.

"I know your there" Kagome shouted "show your self!"

"Hello kitsunes" Kagura's voice Kagome "Naraku has asked me to retrieve you"

"Only thing he'll receive is all your heads tied together by your hair" Kagome sneered "you want me? Come get me!"

Kagome raced forward and began to chant as she got sloe to them she jumped into the air and spread her arms then landed on Kagura's feather laughing Kagura looked around to see a dome over then with images of them in battle.

"What's this?" Kagura gestured to the barrier

"I put an illusion barrier" she said as she dug through her bag for the things she needed "it allows the shimyosho to see us fighting while we do this spell"

"That's very wise of you, Kagome" Kanna's small voice came. She was actually smiling "thank you, Kagome, we will always be in debt to you"

"Just help in the final battle and your debt will be paid" Kagome said as she was finally ready "I need to measure your height, weight, and your age in human years"

"Why do you need that?" Kohaku asked confused

"So I can make your height the right size" Kagome said "if your heart is too small it will fail and if it's too big it could cause some complications"

After Kagome got down all their weights, heights, and ages she was finally ready. She started with Kagura first as she charged her hands with miko energy and laid them on her chest where her heart should be. She began to chant as she visualized the heart she wanted. It took ten minutes to make Kagura's heart, five minutes for Kanna's, and another ten minutes to bring Kohaku's soul back and put it into his body.

"I need the shard in your back Kohaku "Kagome said. He looked reluctant to take it out "there is no need to fear"

"Ok, here goes" he reached back and quickly yanked the shard out his back. He opened his eye's to see the shard in his hand and cried with joy to see that he was alive "thank you, Kagome, thank you soo much!"

"I'm not done" Kagome said taking the tainted shard and purifying it on contact. She pulled out bracelets from her bag and handed one to each of them "these will change your appearance, aura, and scent so Naraku cannot find you again. They are connected to the bracelet I have so I can call on you at any time. Kohaku I am sorry but you cannot see Sango until the day of the final battle."

"Thank you for all your help" Kagura said as they all stood

"Hn" Kagome smirked "the shimyosho are gone we must part here"

And with that Kagome and her pack left for the western palace. It took two days to get there, it was just past sunset when they got there, and as they approached the gate they were stopped bye the guards.

"state your name and your business" one said

"lady Kagome and my business is none of yours" she said "my kit Shippo and my neko Aisushinu"

"lady Kagome?" the other guard said "so you're the reason our lord has been moping"

"I'd mope too if a beauty such as her left my side" the other laughed then turned to her "please go to him, he's been quick to anger since you left and frankly he's acting like a pup"

"Hn" Kagome liked these guards, they're funny "well I better go tame the pup then"

The guards laughed saying she would make a great lady of the west if she was chosen. They let her in and told her where he was, Kagome walked until she was at his study she could sense him still brooding as she swung open the door.

"I said not to disturb me!" Sesshomaru shouted

"awe, I thought I was the exception" Kagome said giving a fake pout and almost laughed when he turned around, shock on his face.  
"Kagome?" he said then went cold and emotionless "what did you return for"

"don't act like you're not happy to see me" she said the smirked "at the rate your tail is moving I'd say you're pretty happy"

He growled as walked up to her and looked her over, then he swopped her into a hug his chest rumbled with what sounded like a purr/growl as he nuzzled her neck.

"do you have any idea what kind of hell I've been through since you left?" he growled

"it's only been four days" she gasped and tried not to moan as he nuzzled her neck

"if a demon considers you its mate they go through something like withdrawal if their mate is gone to long" he said as he nipped right over her pulse "and my beast considers you its mate"

"but do you?" she asked. He stopped and her heart beat wildly in her chest as she waited. She wanted to ask herself why this mattered so much but she already knew the answer, she loved him, and she could accept that. Her heart stopped when he answered.

"no" he said then looked at her "I consider you soo much more than just my mate. You're like the sun for my world. I don't think I could live without you"

She couldn't say anything as she let a tear fall from her eye. He grabbed her chin and lifted making her look at him. her eye's widened as she looked into his; they were filled with warmth, love, and want and it was all for her.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said looking in her eyes "will you do this Sesshomaru the honor of becoming his mate?"

"only if you will have this Kagome" she said smiling and teasing him

He growled as he picked her up bridal style and headed for his chambers.

* * *

"I wish Shippo were here" Rin sighed as she

"but I am here, Tsuki hime" Shippo said and laughed when Rin jumped out her seat,

"that's not funny, Shippo!" she glared at the fox then blinked "Shippo!"

She ran to him and talked him into a hug that sent them to the floor as her lips met his in a kiss. She rose up and looked at him until she realized what she did.

"eep!" hear hands flew to her mouth as she scrambled to get off him and blushed furiously

'_oh my gosh! I kissed Shippo!_' she thought then realized Shippo was still holding her, and stopped struggling. She blushed as she realized the position they were in; Shippo's hand were on her hips as she straddled his waist.

"that's a lovely shade of red" Shippo chuckled as he watched her face turn a brighter red

"Shippo" she pouted as he teased her

"and such a cute pout" he laughed when she playfully punched him in the chest and she stated to try and get up. He rolled over so he was on top and was still laughing as she blushed deeper at there new position. He leaned down and ghosted his lips across hers then fully pressed his lips against hers. Rin's eye's fluttered closed as she wound her arms around his neck; Shippo wound his arms around Rin, one caressed her back and the other caressed her hip. This went on for about five minutes before something slammed in Shippo's head making him dizzy.

'**Let me** **out**' it hissed

'_What the hell?_' Shippo said

'**Let me out!**' it raged

Shippo hurled himself of Rin while holding his head in pain while the thing raged against its cage.

"Shippo?" Rin's voice carried "Shippo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…Rin" he ground out as the thing continued to rage "just...s-stand back…a little"

Rin frowned and wrapped her arms around Shippo, Shippo tensed then relaxed and hugged her back

"Thank you" Shippo said "but don't ever do that again next time my beast may not calm down"

"Sorry" she smiled, he smiled back and then they said their good nights and went to their chambers.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the bed and laid on top of her and kissed her fiercely, he wanted her so much and nothing would stop him. He kissed down her neck and nipped at her neck making Kagome turn her head, barring him her neck. He growled erotically, she had no idea what that small gesture meant, or did, to him. He kissed her again and tugged at her hair to deepen the kiss, he ran his tongue across her lip asking for entrance. She obliged and he dove in, tasting every part of her mouth.

Kagome gasped as her tongue twirled with his, he tasted of mint and vanilla. Her new demon senses were overwhelmed by him, his scent, taste, and touch put her senses in over drive. He smelled of the forest after the rain, raw untamed power, and the unique man scent that was his. She felt like she was gonna lose control if he kissed her again.

He sat up and stared down at her beautifully flushed face, but he felt they were both over dressed. He looked at the garment she called a shirt, he loved the way it hugged her and showed her curves but right now it needed to go. He reached down and with one sharp yank it was ripped from her body. He looked as her eyes widened and the lust in them intensified in them.

"Ripping off my clothes huh?" she said a gleam in her eyes "you are an animal"

"You seem to like when I act like one" he smirked and shredded her pants then looked at her under clothes. The top was soft and black with red lace on it and what looked to him like a bunny (play boy bunny ^.^), and the bottoms had words on it and an arrow pointing down.

"Your face here?" he asked looking up at her and smirked "that can be arranged"

She was about to say something until his hands started to caress he breast through the bra while scanning it for ways to take it off. He spotted a clip in the front and pinched it, when he let it go the bra cups parted a look of triumph on his face. She sat up and through the garment away; Sesshomaru went back to teasing her neck and trailed kisses down her throat until he reached a pert, brown, nipple. He lathed the peek, teasing it with his tongue while his claw traced the other, then switched and gave the opposite the same treatment. He pulled back and looked at the now glistening twins and continued to venture down her body, trailing his tongue down and dipping it in her naval. He loved how breathing got shallower as he got closer to his goal. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and slid her panties over her legs until they were finally off. He noticed she'd shaved a design into the hair down there, a ying-yang symbol. He ran his fingers through the curls then put his nose in them, breathing in her womanly scent that mixed with her arousal. He hooked his hand under one leg and raised it, kissing down her inner thigh, getting teasingly close to her centre but not enough then continuing up the other leg.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned her over heated body couldn't take it

"Yes my dark moon?" his deep, sultry, voice carried to her ear making her moan

"Sesshomaru please!" she said

"I know what you want" he smirked as he slowly ran a clawed finger down her weeping core "so drenched, so swollen, and alarmingly hot"

"Oh kami!" she shuddered as he ran his finger up and down he entrance but not pressing it in

"I know what you want" he said again then pressed on her sensitive bundle of nerve pulling a pleasure cry from her "I'll gladly give it to you..If you beg for it"

Kagome gave a frustrated growl as he teased her, then pressed one finger. That shattered what ever resistance to beg she had left.

"Sesshomaru pleas pleasure me!" she cried "I want you! Please!"

He removed the finger and lowered down and gave her a quick lick. She cried out as more of her juices trailed out. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, he'd never tasted anything as fantastic as her. He dove in his long, dog demon, tongue lapping at her juices savoring her taste. His chest rumbled with a growl and the vibrations travelled through Kagome as she arched her back and bucked her hips towards Sesshomaru.

Kagome was in a world of pure ecstasy, his tongue was wrecking havoc on her body. One of her hands fisted his hair while the over tweaked one of her aching, neglected nipples. Sesshomaru's name fell from her lips like a mantra as her back arched and she cried out. She was so wrapped up in the pleasure she didn't feel him sneak in one clawed finger and cut away her virgin barrier .

Sesshomaru ate her like a starved man, her taste was exquisite, and since he cut away her barrier and her blood now mixed with her juices it was like a drug. He could stay where he was at for the rest of his life, but just thinking about being inside her made his aching member twitch and swell up harder, if possible, and pulse painfully with want. He felt her walls quiver and knew she was close he sped up and applied some pressure to her nub and she was thrown over the edge.

"SESSHOMARU!" she cried her back arched and her hips surged and bucked wildly as her juices rushed out of her and Sesshomaru greedily drank it all down, licking any extra juice of her thighs and his face. He crawled up her and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself.

"You taste exquisite" he purred

"That…was amazing" she said breathless. She mustered up enough strength to push in onto his back and straddled his waist. "but now it's my turn"

He growled as she removed his haori and nuzzled his neck, he bit his lip to fight back a moan. Kagome nipped along his neck and kissed his throat, nipping his adams-apple.

"Ngh" Sesshomaru groaned, he didn't think something so little could fire off so much pleasure.

Kagome smirked as she trailed down to one of his nipples tracing a circle around it with her tongue then flicking it, making him shudder. Then she bit his nipple a little harder than necessary causing Sesshomaru to hiss in pleasure.

'_that little minx!_' Sesshomaru thought to himself '_where the hell did she learn to give such pleasure!_'

He looked down when he felt tiny hands hook the waist of his hakamas. He watched as she slowly slid them down a little then stopped.

"no under garments?" she raised an eyebrow

"this Sesshomaru cannot wear them" he simply said as she started to pull them all the way off. he smirked, his pride and ego swelling as she eyed his girth in awe.

"I see why you can't!" she said

'_holy shit!_' she thought '_how the hell is that gonna fit? It's at least fifteen inches long and thicker than my fist!_'

She ran her hand along his shaft, her eyes locked with his. She wrapped her hand around it, noting that her fingers couldn't fit all the way around, and leaned in. she ran it along her cheek as she nuzzled her nose in the whit, curly, hairs that sprouted around the base and sniffed in the musky spice that was his.

'_she just scented me_' he growled in his head '_she will make a more than wonderful mate_'

Kagome eyed his cock taking in all its features' the head was read with all the amounting pressure and no release. She smirked evilly and darted her tongue out and licked the slit in the tip then swirling it round the head. She grinned victoriously as she watched Sesshomaru throw his head back and howl in pleasure, his claws digging into the mattress .

"I know what you want" Kagome smirked evilly

Sesshomaru growled knowing where this was going.

"I know what you want" she said again then slowly started to stroke him "and I'll gladly give it to you…if you _beg_ for it"

"woman" he growled menacingly

"nope, Kagome" she said then squeezed the head

"Ngh-UGH!" he thrust his hips into her hands he knew she wouldn't continue "Kagome,, suck it..please!"

"good enough…for now" she said then engulfed his length, relaxing her throat and taking him in as deep as she could. She was glad she was born without a gag reflex.

"OH FUCK!" he howled in pleasure as she bobbed her head. He knew with the way her tongue was working he wouldn't last long.

Kagome pumped whatever length she couldn't fit, and grazed her teeth lightly over his cock sending a wave of pleasure through him. she felt it twitch in her hand as she started to hum around his cock, then she felt his hand fist her hair guiding her a little. She pumped faster and used her other hand to massage his balls, loving the way moans and grunts fell from his pale lips. She sucked hard on the tip and he couldn't take anymore. He thrust the rest of him down her throat ounce, twice, three times then spilt his seed down her throat making he swallow it all. He watched as she cleaned his cock of any extra cum and aroused it to full erectness again.

He pulled her up and flipped them so he was back on top.

"where did you acquire such skills" he said kissing her.

"where I'm from sex is everywhere" she said in between kisses "you'll see in five hundred years"

He kissed her as he thrust a finger into her adding more until four were in her, stretching and preparing her. Kagome humped his hand as his thumb began putting pressure on her clit making her dizzy with pleasure. Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance removing his fingers and licking them clean of her juices. he didn't have to tell her it would hurt, she knew, he looked in her eye and she nodded for him to go on. He was going to go slow but because she was so tight and him being so big it wouldn't go in. he held her hips and forcefully thrust in the head hating the pain filled scream that left Kagome.

"I'm ok..keep going" she said panting as she looked in his eyes

He presses forward slowly hating how she winced and yelped in pain. He stopped, bent down and kissed her then thrust into her fully. She screamed Sesshomaru swallowed it as he kissed her, then kissed way her tears. He stilled in her waiting for her to adjust, praying she adjusted fast. She was so hot it was like a fire, and so tight it was painful but was nothing compared to the pleasure t was giving him.

She didn't think it would hurt this much but it wasn't as bad as people made it out to be, after the pain went away it was like a dull ache. She moved her hips a little experimenting and gasped at the spike of pleasure she got, she felt so full and he felt so hot inside her. she wiggled again and he growled and thrust back drawing a moan from her.

Sesshomaru took the moan as an okay to move and pulled back all the way to the tip the n slammed back in. repeating the motion.

"Aaahhhhh! S-ses..sho…maru!" she said in between thrust, the pleasure was soo good she felt herself spiraling out of control "h-harder! Faster! Don't.. hold b-back!"

He happily obliged fucking her with his all pulling her close to him. the sensations flowing through them were incredible they both felt insatiable, they couldn't get enough of each other. He maneuvered himself so he could suckle her nipple and still fuck her. he sat up and pulled her legs from around his waist and held them apart then hammered into her loving the way her tits bounced with each hard thrust. Kagome's claws were shredding the covers as she gripped the bed, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed off the walls accompanied by growls, moans, grunts, and cries of pleasure.

"fuck you're a tight bitch!" Sesshomaru ground out his hair tussled and his godly body glistened with sweat. His thrust sped up as her tight walls massaged his cock. He brought her legs up on to his shoulder and bent down so her knees were close to her head. The new angle allowed him deeper access, one particular thrust hit a spot that made Kagome give a strangled cry.

"d-do…that…again!" Kagome said and screamed as Sesshomaru started to thrust and brutally attacked that spot with precision.

Kagome's vision went white as her head spun and she ran her claws down his back which only added to his pleasure. He felt her walls quiver and his release coming fast. He pulled out and flipped her onto her hands and knees and slammed back into her tinny body making her cry out he tugged her hair making her expose her neck and leaned into the crook of her neck he brought his and down and pressed on her pearl. Kagome's juices rushed out as her walls tightened around Sesshomaru's cock and she cried out his name for all to hear. She was so tight it was impossible to move as her walls milked him to completion. His fangs elongated as he uttered on word.

"MINE!" he roared and bit down wear her neck and shoulder connected as his seed erupted from his cock and coated her womb guaranteeing that she'd be pupped. It didn't stop even after he knotted inside her and the collapsed onto the bed. Kagome was thoroughly exhausted but Sesshomaru didn't let her sleep just yet "you must complete the mating. Bit down onto my neck."

Kagome maneuvered until she could get to his neck, she plunged her fangs into his neck until she tasted his blood. It was like electric tingles on her taste buds as she swallowed it and licked her fangs clean.

"I love you, Sesshomaru" she said as she fell into sleep

"I love you too, koi" he said then took in her scent, laid his hand over her womb, and whispered "and you pup"

That night Sesshomaru slept peacefully that night, better than he had in centuries.

**Sm101: omfg it took so long to get rid of my writers block and write this chapter!**

**Kagome: glad this is only a story**

**Sm101: me too *cuddled to Sesshomaru* cause this is mine! *points to Sesshomaru* this is where my babies come from!**

**Sesshomaru: she watched family guy and ate a lot of chocolate today**

**Sm101: sure did ^.^ *noms chocolate***

**Everyone: review or else!**


	6. AN: sorry readers

**Sm101:im sorry but my computer caught a virus and my mom doesnt have the right disc to get rid of it so im using her laptop until she gets the disc. updates are gonna be slow and im sorry for that. i think the virus came because my sis keeps downloading movies and my gross little pretten brother keeps going to XXX sites . i told him the computer was gonna get a virus that way but does he listen? no! now i gotta try and update anyway i can! so im sorry readers but all updates are gonna be slow  
**


	7. time out for fun

**Sm101: *noms chocolate***

**Sesshomaru: Ketsueki**

**Sm101: *still nomming***

**Kagome: the baka's in a chocolate daze -.-'**

**Sm101: *throws katana close to Kagome's head***

**Kagome: O.O**

**Sesshomaru: ketsueki heard you**

**Sm101: yesh! Yesh I did! And I'm not a baka! Anyways here's my shout outs**

**Mosley92****: yay ^.^**

**Nyx's chosen girl of Vampires**: lol not enough bad ass chicks in anime shows I like, and having sesshy in bed would be _super _smexy

**alyssakuga****:** omfg I gots a faithful reader! Lol yay I'm getting a lot of you guys

**CrescentMoon760**: I'm glad you love it. I'm thinking of adding more lemons, maybe one with Shippo and Rin and/or Sango and Miroku, idk yet.

**DemyxandAxelForever714**: O-o the author is not responsible for mental break down, it was rated M thus making sure you were warned of its content. Plz don't have a mental break down I made the chapter T-T

**GothicHime89**: I think a lemon is supposed to get ppl excited, and I want a guy like that too ^.^

**Esha Napoleon**: yay more people love it! And since you guys like the lemon so much I'm definitely adding another one!

**Sm101: here's chapter 6! *noms more chocolate***

**Previously:**

"MINE!" he roared and bit down wear her neck and shoulder connected as his seed erupted from his cock and coated her womb guaranteeing that she'd be pupped. It didn't stop even after he knotted inside her and the collapsed onto the bed. Kagome was thoroughly exhausted but Sesshomaru didn't let her sleep just yet "you must complete the mating. Bit down onto my neck."

Kagome maneuvered until she could get to his neck, she plunged her fangs into his neck until she tasted his blood. It was like electric tingles on her taste buds as she swallowed it and licked her fangs clean.

"I love you, Sesshomaru" she said as she fell into sleep

"I love you too, koi" he said then took in her scent, laid his hand over her womb, and whispered "and you pup"

**Now:**

**Chapter 6:**

Kagome awoke the next morning blissfully sore. She stretched and looked down to see white locks of hair covering her breast. She smiled as Sesshomaru frowned then started to nuzzle deeper into her breast trying not to wake up. She started to run her fingers through her hair in a soothing way. She looked at his face and he seemed to be glowing, his pale marble skin alight, and his lip upturned revealing a long fang as he purred/growled.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and gold met black eyes in the dark room. He smiled and rolled off her bringing her into his lap. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, their tails wrapped around each others.

"Good morning koi" Sesshomaru said

"Good morning" Kagome said the she winced slightly

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked

"Slight pain" she replied

"Hmm" he put a hand over her womb letting his demonic aura flow into his hand. He frowned as he found Kagome's aura mixed with, not one but three, auras. Then he smiled as they went from irritated to happy. "It seems the pups don't like to be ignored. Good morning little ones"

"p-pup?" Kagome said shocked "what pup?"

"Not pup, pups, as in more than one" he said "it seems there are three"

"Oh kami, I'm pregnant?" she felt a little dizzy at the news the something else clicked "triplets?"

Sesshomaru smiled amused as she started to panic then fainted. He studied her face and saw three stripes on each of her cheeks; a straight black stripe, a jagged red one, then another straight black one. He looked at her long bangs that framed her face then noted the pale blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, symbolizing she accepted their mating.

He laid her back on the bed and put the covers over her. He dressed and left their dark room and wandered into the dining hall where he saw Shippo and Rin talking and noted the seriousness in their faces and wondered what was going on.

He cleared his throat and they stood and bow. He cleared his throat and they stood and bow greeting him and he nodded in acknowledgement. He took his seat and looked between the two suspicious of what they were talking about but he noted Rin looked nervous and Shippo's face betrayed no emotions, as did Sesshomaru's.

"Rin" Shippo said still looking at Sesshomaru but knew she was listening "leave us I need to speak to lord Sesshomaru alone"

"but Shippo I-" she started but Shippo turned and gave her a look that told her it wasn't a request. She glared at him "fine"

Shippo watched her leave and waited until he knew she was out of hearing range. He turned and looked at Sesshomaru with calculating eyes, wondering how to word this. He saw Sesshomaru clap telling the servants in the kitchen they were ready to be served. He decided to wait until after they ate to tell him.

* * *

Kagome awoke a little sick but still ok. She sat up and stretched and noted Sesshomaru must be in the dinning hall. Her sensitive youki hearing picked up on grumbling. She slid out of bed and put on a purple and white sleeping tank top with matching shorts. She found one of Sesshomaru's outer haioris and put it on. It went about four inches past her knees. She walked out and followed the grumbling to the dojo.

She found Rin grumbling throwing ninja stars at targets with surprising accuracy.

"You're good at that" Kagome said

"Only when I'm mad" Rin grumbled as she threw another star

"Who're you mad at?" Kagome said picking up a bow and arrow and shooting it at a target.

"Shippo" she glared at the target "we'd planned on talking lord Sesshomaru to ask him for permission that Shippo may court me. When Sesshomaru came in Shippo got all macho and decided that he'd talk to Sesshomaru Malone then _told_ me to leave. I was gonna try and reason that we had a better chance of him saying yes if I was there"

"What made you think that" Kagome asked

"What dad do you know that can say no to his little girl when she gives him the face" she smirked "and if that didn't work I could pull my new trick?"

"The one where you ignore him and act mad or the one where you cry and make him feel bad?" Kagome said

"How do you know those?" Rin said glancing at Kagome

"I was a little girl ounce and I did have a dad" Kagome mused

"Never tried the mad trick but it sounds good" Rin said "but now I can't go into the dinning room"

"Well Shippo is my son so I over rule his commands" Kagome said smirking evilly "so lets double our chances of my mate saying yes"

"You and papa mated?" Rin squealed in joy "does this mean I get to call you mama?"

"Only if you don't mind three pups calling you sister" Kagome said. Kagome laughed as Rin hugged her squealing with girlish joy at the thought of having little brothers and sisters. "Rin I have something I have to ask you"

"Ask me anything" Rin smiled

"Do you want to become a demon?"

"That means I get to live as long as you, papa, and Shippo right" Kagome nodded "then yes!"

"Okay now I have a plan to get Sesshomaru to say yes" Kagome smirked

Kagome took Rin back to her room and they went over the plan. Kagome noted that Rin was about her size so they both dressed and headed to the dining hall.

* * *

Shippo and Sesshomaru were still eating when the doors opened and in stepped Kagome and Rin. Shippo was about to say something when he spotted Rin, she was breath taking. Her light brown hair was now straight at the top then and small spiraling curls that went down to her back. She had on one of Kagome's shirts; it was yellow with words in orange that said 'good you can read but my face is up there' with an arrow above the words pointing up. The shirt was matched with a green, plaid, mid-thigh, skirt and tan hiking boots. He couldn't remember what he was gonna say but his beast howled in appreciation of the sight of her bare legs.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was now hard as a rock as he looked at Kagome; she wore a white shirt that had a red Sakura blossoms going from her right shoulder, down, and a blue crescent moon in the middle. She had a dark purple, plaid, mid thigh, skirt with matching hiking boots the same color as her skirt and white laces.

"Hello, mate" Kagome said as she came and sat down next to Sesshomaru "what's for breakfast?"

"Good to see you up" he said recovering enough to get her some food. "I see you dressed Rin"

"Yea, I think she looks lovely" Kagome winked at Rin who took her seat next to Shippo.

"I agree" Shippo said.

"Thank you Shippo" Rin blushed, to her it looked like Shippo was trying to rip her clothes off with his mind!

"But I wanted to talk to Sesshomaru alone" Shippo remembered

"Sorry Shippo but I kinda forced Rin to come with me down here" Kagome said "I wanted to eat but I wanted some female company with me"

"Okay mama" Shippo said "I guess its god for everyone to be here at once than telling everyone separately"  
"tell us what?" Kagome said

"I wanted to ask you, lord Sesshomaru, for permission to court Rin for mating until her next birthday" Shippo said looking at Sesshomaru seriously

"It seems my Shippo is becoming a man. I give my blessings and consent to your request" Kagome smiled a she heard Sesshomaru growl and pulled his tail into her lap. She smirked as she started to pet his tail and fought the purr "what about you?"

he growled and was about to deny it when Kagome squeezed his tail painfully and looked at her and she looked positively evil as she squeezed again then whispered so only he could hear her.

"Deny his request and I'll deny any form of mating until Rin's next birthday" she whispered her voice cold and promised death if he defied her. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and he could tell that she knew he was about to deny because she had the same look as Kagome

"What do you say papa" even thought her voice sounded cheery it had a deadly under tone and said 'say yes or parish'

"Your request is approved you have my consent and blessings. On Rin's next birthday she will decide weather she still wants to mate you or not" Sesshomaru unwillingly agreed then it was his turn to promise death "but is you hurt her in any way I'll castrate you and make you wish you'd never made this request"

Kagome pinched his tail again, not liking the way he threatened her son. Then she kissed him and smiled. As she went back to eating, she had a strange craving for soy sauce, scrambled eggs, and tuna mixed. Inutaisho and Hoshiko walked in just as the servant went to fix Kagome's meal. More plate were sent out and set in front of everyone.

"Hello pups" Inutaisho greeted as he started to eat "anything new?"

"Shippo is courting Rin" Kagome said smiling

"Sesshomaru actually approved?" he asked, Sesshomaru growled and Kagome pinched him glaring Inutaisho caught this and laughed "ah! I see why"

"That doesn't seem to be the only thing that's new" Hoshiko said smiling as she leaned into her mate "so was my son any good in bed?"

"Very" Kagome said smirking into her cup and sending a wink at Hoshiko.

"I thought there was something different about you, mother" Shippo said "you seem to have a glow about you"

"Scent's changed as well" Inutaisho said sniffing the air, and then smiled hugely "that means more grand pups! How many?"

"Three" Sesshomaru said, a twinkle of joy flashing in his golden eyes.

"That means we get to use the nursery" Hoshiko said "I gained a grandchild and have three more on the way"

"I wish your mother had been as excited about grandchildren as you are" Inutaisho said "that women hated me and still does, when she found out you were pregnant with Sesshomaru and Ryuzaki she tried so hard to get us apart she so far as to make it seem like they weren't mine!"

"Who's Ryuzaki?" Kagome and Shippo asked

"Lord Sesshomaru's twin brother!" Rin said with glee "he got me a set of dolls for my last birthday!"

"Sesshomaru has a twin?" Kagome asked

"I'm a dog demon; we always have multiples." Hoshiko said "That's why it's dangerous for our species' males to mate with human females. Dog demons release an essence that make's human females conceive multiples, it's a rarity when they only conceive one, like Inuyasha."

"Uncle Ryuzaki mated prince light of the northern lands, he's a fox demon, and adopted three pup." Rin said "Mello is the oldest he's a blonde lion demon, Matt is Mello's boyfriend and he's a red-headed fire-nymph, and near is a white minx demon!"

"Wait a minute!" Kagome chanted a little and a big piece of paper appeared on the table she held it up "do they look like this?"

"Yea that's them" Hoshiko said "only they look human in this image you're showing"

"I come from the future and there is a show called death note I love to watch" Kagome said "they must have lived long enough to become famous in my time and made this show!"

"Um?" Inutaisho was confused

"You'll see if you go to my time" Kagome said "That reminds me tomorrow I must go meet my mother and tell her about you and the pups. She'll want to meet you so you must come with me."

"Then we will go and bring everyone, I'll leave Jaken in charge while we're gone" he said "then I will send out invitations to all the lord and there clans to celebrate our mating and Shippo and Rin's courting"

"We will need a third celebration/ceremony" Kagome said

"For what we don't need a third until the pups are born" he said raising a perfect silver eye brow

"A ceremony for me" Rin said nonchalantly "Kagome asked m me if I wan t to become a demon, and I accepted"

"I never approved of this" Sesshomaru said glaring at Kagome "she's almost considered an adult in this time so I asked her. I figured you be happy; if she becomes a demon she will live as long as us"

"Hmmm" he said thinking through the pros and cons of this all "will this harm her?"

"Only harm I've heard of is vomiting until the person has adjusted to the change, but that's only happened to a few people" Kagome said

"Fine, I must go make the invitations" Sesshomaru said "the celebrations will take place two weeks from now"

They day went by fast in a flurry of servants ahead so the ball room will be ready by time the ceremony will start. Everyone turned into bed early so they could leave for Kagome's home early. Everyone was excited about tomorrow, they barley got sleep.

* * *

"Yay I get to see what my second grandma looks like! And I get another uncle!" Rin cheered "so where is it?"

"Here" Kagome said coming into the clearing with the well

"I see nothing but an old well" Hoshiko said

"That's how we get to my home, we jump into it" Kagome said "I must warn you though, the smell may be overwhelming"

"How are we all going to fit?" Inutaisho said studying the well

"Join hands please and bunch together" they did as told and jumped into the well. Kagome felt the rush of blue light and magic pressure as she glided through the well.

The first thing they all noticed was the smell, all demons, except kagome, nearly passed out but Rin just bunched her nose.

"Cover your nose and jump out" Kagome sad picking up Rin and Shippo as she made her way out. She sat them down and went into the house. "Mom I'm home!"

"Oh Kagome it's been almost a month!" her mom said cheerily then noticed all the people "something was nagging at me to get extra food, good thing I listened"

Introductions were made as everyone sat at the table and socialized then Shippo and Sesshomaru stiffened.

"What is it?" Kagome asked

"Males" Inutaisho said, Kagome sniffed the air

"It's my brother and his friend" Kagome sniffed again "and a female"

Just then the door swung open revealing a very grown up Sota, his friend, and a girl walked in.

"I'm back from soccer practice!" a deep voice called

"We're in here!" mom called to them.

"Whose we? Kagome?" he said when he rounded the corner and spotted her "Kagome!"

"Hi So-AHHH!" she said as she said as her brother tackled her in a hug "Souta! Let go, you'll hurt the babies!"

"What babies?" Souta's eye widened "you're pregnant!"

"I was going to save that for later but you almost tackled me" Kagome laughed as he sat her down and took his seat; telling his friends to wait outside he listened to Kagome "this is my mate, Sesshomaru, his parents, Hoshiko and Inutaisho, and mine and Sesshomaru's adopted kits ,Rin and Shippo."

"It's nice to meat you all" Kagome's mother and Souta said greeting everyone "but 'mate'?"

"It's like what humans call marriage, so when Kagome calls Sesshomaru her mate she means husband" Hoshiko explained

"Oh, ok then" Kagome's mother was taking it all rather well "this is all so much, and I never expected to be made a grandmother so soon"

"I wasn't expecting it either, then again what mother is" Hoshiko said "I know I wasn't"

"Oh you're a grandmother?" Kagome's mom said sparking a conversation with Kagome's mom "how many kids do you have and how many grand kids?"

Everything was going great, there were no mom wars, Souta peacefully interrogated/ chatted, and grandpa had actually for once peacefully come in and talked to Inutaisho! Everything was great then Kagome sensed Shippo's friends approaching and quickly gave them charms that quickly made them look human. Their tails disappeared, their elfin ears turned human, but Sesshomaru and Inutaisho's hair stayed white and Hoshiko's hair stayed black. Then Souta's friends came in.

"Hey Souta! You forget us or something?" said Jaryaa Souta's then he noticed the other people "dude, what's with the kimonos?"

"They were rehearsing a cosplay and haven't had time to change" Souta said

"And is that white hair a wig" Nami, Jaryaa's little sister asked

"no they're albino so it runs in their family" Souta said

"Cool can I touch it" Nami said reaching for Sesshomaru's hair who growled loudly at her. Nami snatched her hand back with an 'eep' "chill dude!"

"twerp-ette he doesn't like to be touched" Kagome said stroking Sesshomaru's hair

"But your touching him" she pouted

"I'm his wife, I'm allowed to" Kagome smirked

"Humph, well I bet this hottie will let me touch his hair" then she started playing with Shippo's hair. Shippo dug his nails into his arm as his eye twitched at the unwanted touch. Then a look of pure disgust crossed his face when she whispered something in his ear. He grabbed her hand and moved her away while she gushed over him. "What your name cutie? I could just like you like a lollipop"

"Shippo" he said and shivered in disgust when she winked at him.

Mean while Rin was having a similar problem, she tried to be as polite as she could with Souta's friend telling her things she didn't even know what it was. She tried to be as nice as possible but he was making it really hard not to barf as he kissed her hand.

"Your…err… very sweet but I'm not interested" she said "I'm already claimed"

"Hmm I bet I can get you to come to me" he said as he smiled a smile that any other girl would swoon over "I'm sure I can make you happier than him"

Unfortunately Shippo had heard what went on; he stood and moved Nami out off his face, ignoring her and making her pout. He walked over and pushed Jaryaa out of the way making his bzck hit the wall. He grabbed Rin's hand and gently pulled her out her seat. He looked in her eyes gently held her chin and crashed his lips to hers, nipping her lip and plunging his tongue in when she gasped. The kiss wasn't sweet and loving, it was branding, scorching, demanding, claiming, and hot. Rin felt her knee's begin to shake as she wound her arms around Shippo's neck to stabilize her as she returned the kiss; just as branding, claiming, and hot.

"Hey!" Jaryaa growled, Shippo lookd at him promising death

"Mine" he said then sat in his chair with Rin in his lap blushing

Sesshomaru had to admit, even though he didn't want to, Shippo would definitely protect her from danger and other males. Shippo seemed to prove himself worthy every day.

"um…ok…well I think its about time for everyone to move to the living room after you change" Kagome's mom announced then whispered in Souta's ear "help the males just incase they need help"

"Ok um Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho please follow me" Souta said "Hoshiko and Rin please follow Kagome"

After a few mishaps everyone was finally dressed properly for the time period. Sesshomaru sported a pair of white and dark blue Nike's, baggy white jean pants, a long dark blue shirt, and a blue baseball cap. Inutaisho wore black sneakers, regular light blue jeans, and white button up shirt that looked like a muscle Tee on him. Hoshiko wore some black sandals, dark blue Capri, and a plain hot pink Tee. Rin had black knee-high converse, a black jean skirt, and a plain orange Tee. Shippo had decided on black skinny jeans, a thin long sleeve red and black shirt, and a black vest.

"Okay, now that everyone is seated its time for death note!" Kagome said

"Why death note?" Souta asked

"Cause I promised them they could watch it" Kagome said popping in the DVD

They all sat and watched the whole thing, form episode 1 and on; they even watched the movies and were completely amused. They had so many questions but it was late and everyone was tiered. Inutaisho and Hoshiko stayed in a guest room, Shippo stayed in Souta's room with Souta and Jaryaa, Sesshomaru stayed with Kagome in her room, and Rin and Nami stayed in a guest room. Everyone was excited about tomorrow, Kagome promised out take them out to see the future.

Everyone woke up the next day except Jaryaa and Sesshomaru, Shippo was smirking sadistically and Souta was shaking his head exasperatedly.

"Where's Jaryaa?" Kagome's mom asked

"Oh, he's knocked out" Shippo snickered

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked Shippo

"He tried to draw on Shippo's face with permanent marker, thinking Shippo was sleep" Souta chuckled then full out laughed "Shippo wasn't sleep and turned and punched him in the face, knocking him out!"

"Oh my" Hoshiko said

Just then Rin walked in and sat down at the table, irritation and smugness written on her face as she sat next to Shippo. Then Nami came in hair a mess and a bruise on her cheek glaring at Rin who only raised her brow, in a very Sesshomaru like manner.

"And the reason for this is, Rin?" Kagome asked

"she tried to slap me and claim Shippo is hers so I punched her…and punched her…and punched her again" Rin said smirking. Shippo wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek, making Rin blush and Nami seethe with jealousy.

"Someone go wake up Jaryaa" Hoshiko said and Shippo stood

"Shippo" Kagome growled "don't hurt him"

"Yes mother" Shippo responded walking to the stairs. A few moments later there was a splash, then a scream, then a lot of thumps and bumps, after that a deep loud irritated growl, then silence. The silence didn't last long because there were growls and a shout, along with some rumbling, then a growl and a shout to 'let go', that continued down the stairs. Sesshomaru had Jaryaa and Shippo by the ear, Shippo had his arms folded growling and glaring at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye, and Jaryaa trying to pull away shouting which only made it hurt worse.

"What happened, Sesshomaru" Kagome asked

"Its seems that Shippo's wake up method involved water, which turned into a brawl" Sesshomaru said irritated "which woke me up and brings us to where we are now"

"Shippo what did I say!" Kagome said

"Not to hurt him" Shippo said "and I didn't, water doesn't hurt"

"Sit down and behave; your men, act like it" Sesshomaru said just above his usual monotone. He walked over and sat next to Kagome giving her a kiss. " What we are doing today?"

"Well we decided we'd give you a taste of the future" Kagome gave a small smile "so after we eat breakfast everyone needs to get ready"

Breakfast was peaceful except Shippo tried to break Jaryaa hand for touching Rin's butt. Everyone went to get ready then met outside to get into the cars. Kagome hopped into her '06 ford explorer, while Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru looked hesitantly at it. Sesshomaru was the first to move, mimicking Kagome's actions. He pulled the latch opening the door and got in shutting it, when nothing, happened Rin and Shippo moved forward. When Shippo opened the door Nami raced and jumped into the car taking a seat, she winked at Shippo and patted the seat next to her. Shippo just turned to Rin holding the door open.

"Ladies first" he smiled at her

"Then why did she jump in?" Rin said smirking as Nami fumed.

"I am a lady!" Nami retorted

"If you're a lady I work in a whore house" Rin rolled her eyes and got in taking her seat

"That seat was for Shippo!" Nami said

"My fist is gonna take a seat on your face if you don't get really silent really quick" Rin glared at Nami with more seriousness than necessary.

"Both of you quiet" Kagome said

* * *

They'd went several places and not without difficulty. Much to the irritation of Rin, Kagome, and Hoshiko; Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Inutaisho seemed to attract fan girls where ever they went. Kagome had to literally pull a girl off Sesshomaru before he, and herself, killed the girl. All the girls ripped Shippo's shirt off and most had nose bleeds when they saw his hard cut abs paired with his intense, unusual, toxic green eyes. What really pissed Rin off was the fact that Nami had walked up and kissed Shippo, clinging to him, and telling the girls to 'back off' and 'this is my man meat'; only to be embarrassed by Shippo pushing her away and pulling Rin to him.

Inutaisho was the worse though, because of his love of humans, and his love and respect for women, he was practically helpless. There were teenage and grown women everywhere they jumped him, tore at his clothes, and when he almost got away they dragged him back into the crowd. They only got them away when they pretended to have his shirt and all the females swarmed to get it while the guys ran and hid.

If it wasn't one problem it was another; as soon as the fan girls were gone in came the fan boys, and that ended in disaster. Kagome, Hoshiko, and Rin were surrounded by guys asking for dates, giving them cheesy pickup lines, and attempting to kiss them. Due to the territorial side of foxes, dogs, and anything male it turned out extremely bad. Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Shippo severely injured a lot of guys before the girls, Souta, Jaryaa, and Nami could get them away. They all rushed out of the mall, but before she could go she heard a man say 'horrible red eyes!' as they put him on the stretcher. They all hurried to Kagome's, and her mom's, car with a _lot_ security after them.

"security ignores us trying to fend off a crowd of rabid fan girls, but when you try to fend off a crowd of fan boys they finally show up?" Kagome said trying to start the car

"Hurry Kagome the guards are coming!" Souta shouted from the very back seat.

"I ain't scared of no rent-a-cops!" Kagome said as she started the car and screeched outta the parking lot with her mom and Sesshomaru's parents in the speeding car in front of them. Kagome pulled out her phone and called her mom, but not before flicking-off the rent-a-cops. "You guys ok, mom?"

"That was fun!" Kagome's mom laughed "I haven't run from mall cops since I was your age!"

"You? Run from cops?" Kagome laughed as she talked on the phone

After getting home safely and with no cops, the guys went and put on clothes that weren't torn then got back in the car and took off towards the golden coral. It was peaceful as they explained what each dish was and ate peacefully laughing and joking, even if most of the joke were about the weird mixtures of food Kagome made. (**A/N: except Sesshomaru and Shippo they don't laugh around others, they only smile a little or stay emotionless Kagome laughs sometimes**) everyone was just having a good time. After everyone ate they went to a movie theater and watched the new 'Avatar: the last air bender' movie, it was more magical to anyone that's never been to the movies.

On the way home they crossed a carnival and decided to go which was amusing, Sesshomaru showed a little amusement as the rollercoaster went up extremely high then dropped straight down and twisted upside down, he seemed to like the wind blowing through his hair as he smiled with his eyes closed. Kagome was in a trance at his beauty, he looked peaceful and happy with his godly smile. He seemed to enjoy the popcorn, cotton candy, and especially the slushies. He thought the slushies were evil at first due to him getting brain freeze.

Everyone had had fun as they tiredly stumbled into the house walked into the house. Everyone went to there rooms to restore themselves, even Sesshomaru was tiered as he climbed into bed with Kagome. For the first time in centuries, not counting the night he'd mated Kagome, he went to sleep with a genuine smile on his face and slept peacefully.

**Sm101: omfg if its not one problem its another, I'm tiered and I don't feel like explaining. It's 3:30am, I'm tiered, and I need sleep to write the next chapter so here's my muse to explain everything *goes to sleep* zZzZz**

**Nishi: yo watup! Nishi here! Anyways I'm not just her muse she's mine too, she helping me start my first story on here ^.^ anyways Ketsueki said that this chapter was a break from the seriousness and drama of the story, ya know you gotta throw a laugh or two into a story so isn't so serious. But rest assured she'll be getting back to destroying Naraku. You should be grateful she's stayed up almost al night on some of these chapters! So you have no right to call her an idiotic person! Shame on you!**

**Sesshomaru: who called her that?**

**Nishi: I'm not gonna say any names *cough* **HELL GIRL OF EVIL ***cough***

**Kagome: hmmm name calling? Childish -.-'**

**Nishi: anyways thanks for those of you who understand her computer problems also…READ & REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY SHARIGAN!**

**Sm101: Nishi! I'm trying to sleep be quiet! :O**


	8. Family togetherness

**Sm101: ok so I've been majorly busy and majorly tiered I found a grey hair from all the stress! But anyways I'm about to rap this story up in either this chapter or the next. So let's see what happens!**

**Sesshomaru: shout outs!**

**Mosley92****: ****I know lol had to add some humor and if Shippo isn't protective then what kinda mate would he be?**

**GothicHime89****:**** some people can't take a hint…and girls are crazy! And boys are too, if not crazier! Yea lol rent-a-cops they tried to kick me out of hot topic and Spencers! .**

**Esha Napoleon****: ****omg yay!**

**Kagome: ****on with it!**

**Sm101: THIS IS **_**NOT**_** A CROSSOVER!**

**Cause and Effect**

**Chapter 7**

Everyone was sad to return to the feudal era after the fun of modern times. They waved off everyone as they mad their way out the house, except Shippo and Rin who shot the finger to their stalkers. They discreetly made it to the well and hopped in, their animals were waiting for them on the other side. Over the course of the week Kagome had been getting swollen feet, morning sickness, and weird cravings. Sesshomaru was waiting for the mood swings to kick in that his mom warned him about. Rin and Shippo had mounted Aisushinu, Inutaisho and Hoshiko mounted AhUn, and Kagome and Sesshomaru were cuddled on his cloud as everyone cruised through the peaceful skies. Everyone seemed at ease and peace.

"It's so calm" Rin sighed leaning against Shippo; smiling as she stroked his ear

"Yes, utterly blissful" he said kissing her on the cheek and hugged her to him.

A cloud away.

"It's just like when we were young, mate" Inutaisho smiled and Hoshiko

"Except its not night and I'm not sneaking out the castle to see you" Hoshiko chuckled "oh how I love you mate"

"And I you" Inutaisho said as he locked his lips with hers

Another cloud.

"Mate my tail i-is not a toy" Sesshomaru purred as Kagome contentedly stroked his tail.

"Sesshomaru, what will we name them?" ignoring his comment

"We shall see on their births" he actually gave a small smile at the thought of his pups in her belly. She'd begin showing already. He placed a hand over her abdomen feeling the pups' tiny auras.

"Can you tell their genders?" she asked

"No their aura's aren't strong enough yet to tell us of their genders" he said stroking her stomach "if we are lucky they wont hide their gender from us, if not they shall surprise us"

"I hope they surprise us" Kagome said

"You are hopeful mate" he said

Just then they heard a lot of racket coming from below, a lot of shouting. They all went down to see what the dispute was about. They landed to see Inuyasha with a child in a head lock and another smothered under his foot. Kagome's eye's flashed in anger but her calm mask stayed in place. They all stepped up to the group as shouting continued.

"Let go dog bastard!" one child shouted

"No way you little runt!" Inuyasha shouted

Inuyasha let the children go!" Miroku said tugging on Inuyasha's haori "they are simple hungry children!"

"No way, he tried to steal my ramen!" Inuyasha retorted

"Inuyasha do you pick on children because your to pathetic and weak to defeat stronger opponents?" Kagome said startling Inuyasha

While Inuyasha was distracted the child bit Inuyasha's arm making Inuyasha drop him. Suddenly the child went into a perfect battle stance and made to punched and flames shot out his fist making Inuyasha flail back in an attempt to not get burned. As soon as Inuyasha's foot was removed the other launched himself upwards and directed lightning at Inuyasha just barely missing him. The pups ran and hid behind Kagome's pant leg growling at Inuyasha.

"Those little brats tried to steal from us!"

"My pup they are simple children" Inutaisho said

"Father?" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha your life is already mine and you tax my nerves bullying children" Kagome wonder if her pregnancy and motherly instincts had to do with how angry she was seeing Inuyasha bullying kids.

"And you causing an uproar in my land is taxing too, Halfling" Sesshomaru said

"Sesshomaru he is still your blood" Inutaisho scolded

"Hn" Sesshomaru said

"Keh! He aint my blood!" Inuyasha said as he began ranting.

Inuyasha said something that cause Sesshomaru to start arguing with him and Inutaisho to try and stop them, Miroku tried to keep peace and all the females and Shippo shook their heads. Rin smiled as she pulled out her mp3 player she got while in modern time and chose a song.

"Mother I have the perfect song for this moment." Rin said as the song filled the clearing. It was Blah Blah Blah by Kesha. All the females laughed as Rin sang.

"Stop, talk, talk, talking that blah, blah, blah!" Rin sang as her face showed annoyance at how loud Inuyasha was getting she jumped up and brought the back of her heel don on Inuyasha's ear and shouted "STOP TALKING!"

Inuyasha was officially knocked out by Rin who sighed at the quiet. Everyone stared at her in disbelief except Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Shippo who just had their brows' raised.

"What?" she said "everyone knows that a dog hanyou's ears are sensitive and a certain amount of pain inflicted on them will make them pass out"

Everyone laughed at that. All of a sudden Kagome stopped laughing as her eyes spotted the two pups still behind her pant leg. She bent down and picked them up and stayed them on her hips like they were her own pups.

"Tell me what you are" Kagome said in a gentle motherly voice. The look of fear and unease melted away from them at her gentle tone.

"We are part half ookami youki and half fire elemental" they spoke at the same time

"Fire benders?" they nodded "and where are your parents?"

"Our mother didn't want us. She hid us away in a hut and shouted at us to never follow her, saying we were the prodigal of rape and there fore unwanted bastard youki" one said as the other continued "we had followed her one day and she'd acted as if we were monsters and let the kids of the village pelt us with rocks and sticks one went so far as to burn our face."

"Did that bitch have enough decency to name you?" Kagome said hiding her anger so she didn't scare them.

"I am Shingo" one said. His hair was down to the middle of his back, black, and he had a burn scar covering his right eye.

"And I his twin, Hisoka" the other had boyishly long, ruffled, black hair and an identical scar like his brother covering his left eye and seemed to travel lower and probably crossed over his torso. Kagome frowned at their names.

"my humility and secret are not suitable names for innocent children" Kagome thought for a moment the looked at them "that woman is no longer your mother I am and you shall travel with us and everyone will treat you as there own. Shingo your new name will be Shiro"

"Samurai male?" he said and smiled "I love my new name"

"Hisoka your new name will be Zuko" she said

"That is a foreign name" The child said

"Yes it is" Kagome smiled then looked at Sango and frowned "Sango you seem…different"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Sango said glancing at Miroku quickly

"Hn you seem to have the scent of the monk on you" Sesshomaru said

"W-well we t-travel together" Sango blushed and stuttered "I probably have Inuyasha's scent on me to since we travel together"

"Sango his cent is also inside you" Shippo said bored of the conversation

"Well it seems like in not the only one getting any" Kagome smirked as Sango blushed

"Sango, it seems we've been found out" Miroku said hugging Sango from behind and nuzzling her neck

"Better be careful" Kagome said "or Miroku's scent won't be the only thing inside you, like me"

"Kagome your pregnant?" Sango said "oh my! I'm an aunt!"

Sango rushed and hugged Kagome and talked over everything while Sesshomaru and Miroku started talking about this and that. Everything was fin until Kagome went wide eyed and tense. Sesshomaru walked over to her concerned.

"Mate? What is it?" Sesshomaru asked nuzzling her neck "is it the pups?"

When Kagome nodded the fear in his eyes grew

"What is wrong with the pups" Sesshomaru asked as everyone looked concerned.

"t-they" Kagome stuttered then smiled "want strawberries and mangos. Oh! And lots of ice covered in whip cream and caramel!"

Sesshomaru growled at his mate angrily at the scare she gave him. When Kagome turned to him with those pleading eyes behind her goggles he just kissed her and formed a cloud under her feet.

"We must part, my mate hungers" Sesshomaru said helping Kagome onto the cloud.

"Wait! Can they come with us?" Kagome asked "I need the female companionship and I'm sure your mother would enjoy Sango's incite on things"

"I do enjoy the monk's conversations" Sesshomaru said debating "and what of Inuyasha?"

"What of him?" Sango said glaring down at the hanyou "oh I know! You have a dungeon rite?"

Sesshomaru nodded

"Put him there" Miroku said

"I think its suitable" Sesshomaru said "that way he can't disrupt the ceremony that takes place in 5 days"

"What ceremony?" Sango asked

"I completely forgot about that" Kagome said "it's basically three ceremonies in one. We are announcing our mating, Rin and Shippo's courting, and the ceremony of Rin becoming a demon."

"Since it is relatively new we will also announce the conceiving of this Sesshomaru and Kagome's off spring" Sesshomaru said rubbing Kagome's womb

"We should be off, you guys are welcome to come too we would enjoy having you there" Inutaisho said as he formed his cloud.

Everyone mounted their rides and took off AhUn had to carry Inuyasha on his back. They landed at the front gates and the guards halted them taking in their appearance.

"My lord, is that you?" the guard asked looking at Sesshomaru's clothes

"I can be no other than this Sesshomaru" he replied "my mate hungers and our guest need rooms to stay in, one room for the monk and slayer"

"And the hanyou?" the guard asked, Sesshomaru was about to reply but Inutaisho cut him off

"Prepare a room for him too" he looked at Sesshomaru "if he steps out of line _then_ you can throw him in the dungeon"

"Hn" Sesshomaru said

"As you wish" the guards set the servants to it "also milord your brother, his mate, and kid are here"

"I wonder why they arrived so early?" Inutaisho said

They all made their way to the castle to change back into their kimonos then went to the garden. Under the huge gazebo like thing were 5 males. Kagome could tell right off the rip who was who. As they made their way to the gazebo they saw a table had been brought out for an afternoon lunch.

"Ryuzaki can you please sit rite" light exaspereated at his mate

"I am sitting right…for me" he replied then looked over at them approaching "hello mother, father, and brother"

"It's good to see you again brother" Sesshomaru said taking in his brother appearance "I see you still refuse to do your hair and gorge on sweets"

"It's a wonder he's so skinny!" light growled "he's gotten worse, our whole room is covered in candy wrappings and he freaks whenever I mention touching his hair!"

"There's a 5 percent chance that is true" Ryuzaki said in monotone

"5 percent my ass!" light shouted then sighed

"ratio-kun we are forgetting our manners" Ryuzaki gestured to Kagome and thee others "you must be Kagome. I am Ryuzaki, this is my mate Light, and our children Mello, Matt, and Near"

"it's nice to meet you" Kagome said "this is my son Shippo, my best friend Sango, and her mate Miroku, and our newest edition, Shiro and his twin Zuko."

"It nice to meet all of you all" Ryuzaki said studying Kagome then looked at Miroku "Hmm I've never met a demon priestess, or a demon monk for that matter"

"demon monk?" Sango said

"hmmm it seemed there was a 75 percent chance you all knew but judging by your reaction that just went down 63 percent" Ryuzaki said

"y-you're a d-demon?" Sango said in disbelief

"Sango it's not like that I just-" Sango cut him off

"when were you going to tell me?" she asked "no! better yet why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because you loved me in my human form and I didn't want my being a demon mess that up!" Miroku said reaching out "nobody knows why but when my great, great, great grand father mated a demoness the demon and spiritual blood didn't cancel the other out it merged. We'd tried to help but of course the humans feared us more because we had both demon and spiritual blood"

"Miroku, do you doubt my love for you that much?" Sango said "do you think my love varies to race? If you do then you're a fool"

"so you still want me?" Miroku asked groping Sango. She growled and hit him with her boomerang

"of course I still want you!" she said then kissed him.

"well that was touching" near said softly

"of course it would to a pansy like you" mello said

"mello leave near alone" light said

"there's a 10 percent chance that'll happen" Ryuzaki said

"L, why have you arrived so early?" Inutaisho asked

"well we got the letter about Sesshomaru taking a mate and me, being his brother and growing up with him, I knew the possibility of him taking a mate was about a 8% chance so I figured he'd grown a sense of humor and sent it to us as a joke." L said

"Mello laughed so hard he nearly pissed himself" matt said

"Matt! Language!" Light said before turning back to Kagome "proper introductions. I'm Light Yagami but friends call me Kira"

"I am Lawliet Ryuzaki, u may call me L" he said shaking Kagome's hand "these are our three lovely children that light blessed me with"

"Mehael Kheel, you'll call me Mello" he said rudely which got him a punch In the back of the head by light who dragged him away by the ear. He had blond hair with neatly cut bangs and shoulder length hair. He had a scar on the right side of his face going down and disappearing in his kimono.

"Sup, Mail Jeevas, but you can call me matt" he said shaking her hand, and then he used his demonic aura to light what looked like a feudal cigarette. He had intentionally messy red hair and when he looked up he had intense, sparkling, green eyes, he seemed to glance at her goggles.

"Nate Rivers, but please address me as Near" he said. He was pale and had white locks with hidden threads of silver; his eye's metallic, silver and his eyes emotionless and his voice monotone. "I apologize for my brother; he seems to forget that light won't stand for rude behavior"

"its alrite I have dealt with rudeness before, has light ever considered a rosary?" Kagome asked

"Kagome they are children not the half breed" Sesshomaru said

"yes but the discipline works the same" Kagome said "I wasn't expecting you so soon but I guess this is a god time to give you the gifts I brought"

Kagome summoned an orb, telling near to hold out his arms. The orb dissipated leaving a tub of Lego's in nears arms. He calculated it thinking on what it was.

"they are called legos they are very popular with children where I'm from you can use them to build whatever and it comes with little toy people, horses, and swords. Please don't put them in your mouth" Kagome smiled "Matt, I have a gift for you too"

Another orb appeared and matt held out his hands. When the orb disappeared he had a box of Newport 100's and a PSP in his hands, he looked at them then her.

"that box is filled with pre-rolled smokes and they're probably healthier for you than the ones you have, try one" he looked at the box, it said there were 400 in it. He opened it and lit it taking a hit and he smiled.

"they taste better and smell like raisins" he smiled then looked at the PSP "what is this?"

"it's another popular child's toy" she showed him how to turn it on, work it, and play the games he was fascinated at it and its source of power "keep it away from liquids and don't smash it"

"thanks you, oba-chan" matt and near said at the same time thrilled with there new gifts

At that moment light and mello returned; mello looked like he'd just been crying and went to sit and winced when his butt touched the seat. And he glared when matt and near snickered. Mello noticed the strange things matt and near had.

"where'd you guys get that stuff?" mello asked

"Oba-chan" near said "but you may not get anything due to your rude mouth"

Mello looked at Kagome who was studying him then she smiled telling him to come forth. Mello approached her a little wary.

"the way you addressed me earlier was without respect and plane rude. As your elder I expect nothing but respect from you and for you to use your manners. First impressions are everything and the impression I got from you was that you were a rude and foul mouthed young man which would give someone the impression that your parents aren't doing a good job in raising you. Mello, wherever you go you represent you parent and the way you just represented them was dishonorable, but I know that is not the way you were raised. Because of your rude behavior you do not disserve the gift I have for you" mello looked down ashamed ''but, I believe you have been punished enough"

She told mello to hold out his hand and an orb appeared before and dissipated to show a big box. Mello opened the box to smell something sweet and he pulled a rectangular thing.

"what is it?" he asked

"take off the paper and bite it" he did so to see a brown object. He warily bit into it. The flavor exploded in his mouth as is melted and his taste buds were in utter bliss as he swallowed and proceeded to devour the rest of it. Kagome smiled as he licked his fingers clean and looked at her smiling

"thanks! But what was that? It was delicious!" he said tearing into another one

"it called chocolate" Kagome said "it is a delicious sweet and can be a dessert"

"thank you oba-chan" he said eating third bar

Just then Rin came out of the castle in her usual green and orange kimono. She ran right up to near and slammed him in a tackled him into a hug.

"near!" she said hugging him

"Itoko…can't…breathe" he said turning red then back pale when Rin released him "you're strong enough to be a demoness but there is a two percent chance you are"

"Well you better raise that percent by 98 because in a few days I'll be one" she smirked

Sesshomaru looked up and sniffed then looked at Kagome.

"We need to get inside" Sesshomaru said as the sky began to darken "its going to rain"

Everyone began to make their way to the castle except Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously as he looked down at her.

"Mate, what are you waiting on?" Sesshomaru asked

"Can you hear it?" Kagome asked

"Hear what?"

"The melody" she said then thunder cracked the sky "its going to start…now!"

Just then the sky opened up and droplets began to hit the earth and various things. Servants scrambled to get inside but Kagome began to sway to a mute sound. She looked and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Wont you dance with me, mate?" she asked

"There is no music to dance to" he said

"Oh but there is, there is music in everything" she said taking his hand "you cannot hear it unless you listen, you cannot feel it unless your are still, so be still mate, and listen"

Sesshomaru stood in the rain and listened; at first he heard nothing but the rain, but then as he listened on he heard the pattern as the rain bounced off of various objects; the different pitches it made and how it seemed to form a melody.

"Can you hear it, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked taking off her goggles and letting the rain hit her face and soak her in its embrace "can you stand the rain? Dance with me"

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and began to sway to the rains symphony, he looked down at Kagome and smiled as he spun her out then back in. he stuck his nose in her rain soaked hair and took in her scent mixed with her shampoo and the rain. He listened to her content sigh as they dance chest to back. He bent so his nose rested in the crook of her neck, and she leaned her head making him growl at her submissive gesture. The rain began to pickup and the melody got heavier and it seemed to speed up. They move sensually as their minds began to take a more…feral…turn; his fangs scraped he neck making her moan as she ground against him. His hands ran over her soaked body. The white kimono like top she'd been wearing was now soaked and see through and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra hid nothing from his view. He growled as he looked down. Her legs were bare to his view as he let his hand run down her thigh and slide up under her skirt. She moaned as they still danced to the beat. His scent and hand set her ablaze and not even the cool rain cooled her it obviously didn't cool Sesshomaru's raging body.

Sesshomaru spun her and kissed her hard, it was scorching yet soothing, loving yet possessive, but it wasn't gentle at all. She tasted as both their mouths bleed from the roughness of the kiss, Kagome growled at the coppery taste of their mingled blood. Sesshomaru picked her up and Kagome's legs automatically wound around his hips. He sped off to a hidden corner in the garden that had a blanket lying on the ground; he lowered her onto it and ground his hips into her. He took her shirt into his fist and tore it from her body as lightning light up the seen before it was enclosed into darkness. His top was thrown to the wind and he felt the chill of rain drops falling on his back as he hovered over Kagome. He dove in for another lips bruising kiss as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Kagome rolled so Sesshomaru was on bottom she ran her claws down across his chest leaving bloody claw marks in their wake. Sesshomaru hissed and growled but the stinging pain only heightened his arousal.

Sesshomaru noted she looked of a dark goddess as lightning made her seem more feral and thunder boomed shaking the earth. The rain ran down her breast and across her pebbled nipples he reached up and dug his claw into her breast slightly, loving the way the scent of her arousal over powered that of the rain as it spiked. He roughly pinched one of her nipples causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. Sesshomaru tore the cotton skirt off her along with her panties and was overwhelmed when her arousal clouded every one of his senses. He was loosing it, she was loosing it, and they both liked it.

Their clothes thrown to the wind along with whatever holds they had on theirs beast. Sesshomaru lifted Kagome and thrust up as he pulled her down, spearing her deep making her howl loudly as rain fell upon their naked, hot flesh. Sesshomaru gave her no time to prepare as he immediately began fucking her hard and fast. Kagome screamed in pain and pleasure, her whole body was on fire and the fresh claw marks stung.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" she growled as his hand smacked her plump ass "harder!"

Sesshomaru raised her off him and rolled her onto all fours and thrust into her, making her cry out as her first release washed over her. Sesshomaru thrust harder and faster wanting her to be mindless with lust. Sesshomaru leaned over her and laced his fingers in hers as he was on all fours above her. He leaned in a licked the shell of her ear.

"Do you like how this Sesshomaru fucks you?" his husky voice flowed through her. She moaned in response, but Sesshomaru wanted to hear it. "I asked you a question, mate!"

Sesshomaru growled in her ear as he slammed into her with enough force he knew her ass would be severally bruised. Kagome screamed but the thunder hid her cries. He twisted her nipples roughly as he pounded her ample ass.

"Answer me, Kagome" he growled as he pulled her hair back "do you like how my cock fucks you raw? How it brings you this sinful pleasure? Say it, Kagome; tell me how much you love it!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain "yea! YES! I LOVE IT! Sesshomaru please, harder!"

"Who do you belong to" he said nipping at her mark as he pounded her soaked pussy "whose bitch are you"

"Yours! YOURS, IM YOUR BITCH! OOH! AAAHHHHH!" Kagome cried to the heavens as her orgasm spread through her like wild fires "fuck your big Sesshomaru! Fuck your hot wet bitch!"

The rain was pouring onto them amplifying the sound of skin slapping skin as he turned her onto her back once more as lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He felt that hot sensation as the pressure in his cock built to almost painful portions. He felt as her tight silky walls wavered around his large girth and tightened even more milking him. It was too much for their beast to handle he slammed into her a final time. He threw his head back and roared to the sky louder then the booming thunder, his body shaking from the intense pleasure of his orgasm.

Kagome arched her back and cried out as she came, her juices rushing out as his jetted into her. Their fangs elongated and they bit into there lovers neck into their mating marc sending them both back into the high of sexual haze. They lay in that same position, still joined by their sex and fangs; their bodies shaking as small tremors still went through them as they breathed heavy.

Sesshomaru finally rolled and looked at his mate.

"Still want strawberries and mangos?" he asked

"Mmhmm" Kagome said "and lots of ice covered in milk"

"Then lets go" Sesshomaru said kissing her fore head tenderly he donned his hakama's and Kagome put on his shirt and tying his obi around her waist to keep it closed. Kagome struggled to get up but was too weak in the legs. Sesshomaru picked her up and smirk at her. She flicked his ear causing him to growl at her.

"That's what you get" she pouted as he formed his cloud and flew into their bedroom window. "Let's go to the springs then get dressed"

* * *

"Where is father?" Rin asked as they all sat in Sesshomaru's study waiting "he was rite behind us"

"Mother loves the rain" Shippo said pulling Rin to sit in his lap, making her blush "she used to dance outside in the rain whenever it rained on our travels"

"How can she stand the rain?" Shiro said in his rough voice

"We are fire benders brother" Zuko said in his matching rough monotone "mother isn't, she is a shadow kitsune. The darkness the clouds create gives her more shadows to hop to while the rain makes our powers slightly ineffective"

"I see" Shiro replied then decided to juggle fire with Zuko. Zuko shot one to high and it headed for Rin. Shippo simply caught it and it automatically turned into his blue- green fox fire. Shiro and Zuko looked at him

"Keep your fire to yourselves and away from my mate" Shippo said tossing the fire back

"Mate?" mello said "I don't see a mating mark on my cousin"

"Well unlike you and matt our courting period isn't done so we haven't mated yet" Shippo smirked at Mello's shock

"How'd you know matt and I mated?" he asked

"Your concealing spell weakens when your emotions spike. So when you got excited over the chocolate I saw it and the aura surrounding it" Shippo said then he looked at matt "also he can't hide his very well."

While the children were talking at one end of the study the adults were talking at the other end.

"Oh it's so delightful to see you two" Hoshiko said happily "so tell me what all have I missed"

"Well matt and mello finally mated" L said "and we think near has set his sights on someone but we don't know who. He won't tell us"

"I actually think he has two people in mind" light said smiling

"Two? Oh my" Hoshiko giggled

"I wonder when he'll reveal who they are or will he chose first" Inutaisho said "well as you see Rin and Shippo are courting"

"Yes we've noticed" light said "they are so kawaii together"

"from what I've observed they have a very high chance of being happy together" L said "and if he's as fierce protector as he looks I'd say their mating was meant to be"

Just then Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in freshly bathed and changed. They walked and sat with the rest of the adults.

"Where have you two been?" Inutaisho asked

"My mate takes a fancy with the music of rain" Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome who blushed a shade of red 'still so innocent yet tainted' he thought.

"Yes that roar you made tells us how much she fancies it" L said nonchalantly

"Don't start brother" Sesshomaru growled as Kagome tried to slip on her emotionless mask

"You do not enjoy my teasing little brother?" L said a small smile on his pale face

"I'm only younger than you by 3 minutes" Sesshomaru growled

"Wait if Sesshomaru is the younger of the two doesn't that mean L should be lord of the west?" Kagome asked

"Yes it does" Inutaisho said "but you see light here is the lord of the south. When they were young L and Light here used to be the best of friends, or so everyone thought. I walked into L's room one day after hearing a thump and a groan only to see the two on the floor, tangled in the covers, nude. L was terrified but light just seemed to be annoyed at the intrusion. Oh my kami, L tried to avoid me all week after that. I finally caught him and we talked it over. I asked him what he wanted to do, he said since light was the only male that he'd rule with light if light would have him, making Sesshomaru the beneficiary to the west. We talked it over with lights father and he seemed happy for them and so L and light mated and they are the lords of the south and Sesshomaru the lord of the west."

"Oh that's touching" Kagome smiled at the two

"Its 45 percent touching and 50 percent embarrassing" L said

"I'd have to disagree I thing it's more 65 percent touching and 35 percent embarrassing" Kagome said

"Kagome do you even know what percents are?" light asked

"Percents are parts of a whole and can be made into fractions proper and improper" Kagome said

"I like this girl" L said "she is very smart for this time period"

"She isn't from this time period" Inutaisho said then they went into telling the whole tail until a servant came to tell them that dinner was done.

"Well let us go to our rooms and freshen up then we shall join in the dinning hall" L said standing with his usual slouched position "I shall wait till dessert to eat"

"Oh no your eating some damn meat and vegetables!" light shouted at L

"I shall not" L said

"Light I took the liberty to have the servants prepare some sweet vegetables and whatever else I have charmed to taste like his favorite food" Kagome smiled

"Thank you!" light sighed in relief then turned to Sesshomaru "she is defiantly a saint, and her sunny disposition is good for you"

"Thank you" Kagome said thinking how her _sunny_ disposition was actually a thunder storm

Everyone left to freshen up then retreated to what was like a feudal living room. The rest of the day was spent chatting and laughing and catching up on thing. Then everyone filed into the dinning room as drinks were set.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in a strange room he looked around holding his ear that throbbed in pain.

"Where am I?" he asked himself

"You're in a guest room at lord Sesshomaru's castle" Inuyasha jumped slightly looking at the hanyou before him. His eye's widened at her beauty, her hair was styled so it was long on one side and short on the other, it was jet blue, and her eye's were sliver with intense green speckles, her skin the color of brown sugar, and she had the most beautiful smile. "I was sent to prepare you for dinner"

"Oh…um…what your name?" he said coming out his daze

"I am Hinata" she blushed a little at his gaze "May I ask yours?"

"I'm Inuyasha" he said extending a hand to her

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she took his hand and blushed when he kissed it "u-uhm…s-sir you need to d-dress for dinner"

Inuyasha stood and slipped off his red fire rat top and the inner yukata. Hinata let out an eep and blushed turning away to the closet to pick out his clothes and the rushed out the door saying she'd wait outside until he was done. Inuyasha chuckled and smiled for once in a long time.

When Inuyasha finally finished dressing he called to Hinata that she could come in. she took in his appearance. He wore a black kimono top and hakamas, the top had what looked like a claw sweep on it in red, making it look like and animal had clawed at him. On the back it had a white and red tiger dog, howling.

"You look very nice" Hinata said

"Thank you lady Hinata" Inuyasha said trying t be formal

"I'm only a servant and shouldn't have the title 'lady'" she blushed

"But I was hoping you'd think of me as a new friend" he said "but fine I shall just call you Hinata"

"f-friend?" she blushed then muttered "t-thank you, Inuyasha"

She got to work on his hair spraying something in it to make it manageable, then combing and brushing it before pulling it into a high ponytail, bound by a black ribbon.

"You look just like lord Inutaisho" she smiled then played with his ears making him purr "except for the cute ears"

She escorted him to the dinning hall where he sat next to Miroku. He looked around the table at the cold gazes he got from Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Shippo. His ears dropped to his head and a sad look across his face as he sat silently.

"Inuyasha, my son, how have you been" Inutaisho said trying to ease the situation.

"Um…I've been ok…father" he was so not used to that word "and you?"

"Excellent it's good to have the whole family together with friends" he said the went deathly serious "now what's with all the hostility in the air"

"I-I'd rather not talk about that father" he said looking sadly and glancing at Kagome before looking down again

"I wouldn't want to talk of the shame and dishonor you've done if I were you either" Sesshomaru said coldly

"And what has my littlest brother done?" L said

"Littlest?" Inuyasha asked looking at the stranger

"Ah yes, I forgot you never met your oldest brother" Inutaisho said "that is Sesshomaru's twin and oldest brother Lawliet, or L, his mate Light, and their children Mello, Matt, and Near. Matt and Mello are mates."

"Sesshomaru has a twin? And he's the youngest?" Inuyasha asked and was shocked

"yes and I apologize for the rudeness but what is going on!" he said seriously

"Inuyasha is the reason I had to go without my mother for years" Shippo said since no one spoke up "dishonor is an understatement for what he did"

"thank you grand pup, but now I want to hear from Inuyasha what he did" Inutaisho said n a deadly tone that even made Sesshomaru scared of his sire, though he'd never show it "Inuyasha what did you do"

"I-I…I promised Kagome that I'd choose her over Kikyo, I told her I was going to go tell Kikyo that but I didn't instead I-I went and rutted with kikyo and told kikyo I chose her and I'd get rid of Kagome" he said a single tear falling down his cheek and ears pressed tightly to his skull. "If I could take it back I would but I pushed Kagome too far this time. There's no going back and now when Naraku's life ends so does mine. And I'll go willingly because it's what I deserve for every wrong I've done Kagome and everyone else"

Inutaisho stood and signaled for Inuyasha to followed Inutaisho and Sesshomaru began counting aloud from 10 and a second after he hit zero Inuyasha could be heard yelling. Sesshomaru drank from his sake glass to hide his smirk.

"It seems father is still not beyond disciplining his pups no matter how old they are" L said "sounds like the spiked strap"

"Wow does your father use the strap on you two anymore?" Kagome snickered

"That no longer works I haven't been strapped since I turned 16 in human years" they both said

They all discussed and talked until Inutaisho and Inuyasha got back. Inuyasha looked like a little pup that was thoroughly strapped and chastised, and Inutaisho seemed irked and pissed. L was smirking as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Since that was your first strapping it safe to say this" L said "welcome to the family little brother"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled and looked down angrily and every laughed. Dinner was served and conversation started up. Kagome seemed to be in deep thought the whole time while staring at Inuyasha who kind shrank back from her gaze. Sesshomaru noticed and made a mental note to ask what she was thinking when in private. Sango and Miroku hit it off with Hoshiko and Inutaisho very well and the twins fit in perfectly.

* * *

Everyone went and relaxed until it was time to retire but even then Kagome seemed to not be all there. Sesshomaru and Kagome were finally alone and he approached her as she slipped on her night gown. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She leaned back and exposed her neck submitting and he growled in delight from his alpha instincts.

"Tell me, koi" he said "you've been distant since supper what occupies your mind?"

"Inuyasha" she sighed "the more I think about why I'm taking his life the more I see no reason to. Well, I see reasons to but they just don't seem like enough."

"He shamed you and dishonored you and made you seem like a fool" Sesshomaru growled

"he shamed himself and made people think less of him not me" she sighed "and where he dishonored me I can always regain it because no one, not even you, can bring my honor back. And it was I who made me look like a fool for thinking that I was automatically going to be his choice and assuming that I was going to get his heart. When you assume you always end up looking foolish, at least that's always what my mom said."

"I disagree assumptions are key." He said

"Oh really?" she said "when we were in your fathers tomb and you and Inuyasha were fighting for tetseiga, you assumed that I would give you the sword because I feared you more than Inuyasha. You assumed that you could diminish Naraku on your own."

"hn" he said then nipped at her neck and pulled her into bed

"why do you sleep naked?" she wondered aloud as he slid between the sheets

"why do you not?" he counter his eyes daring her to and she accepted

Their naked bodies cuddled together between cool silk sheets.

"koi, whatever you choose to do with the hanyou's life I will stand by it" he said as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Sango did Kagome seem a bit off to you?" Miroku said shedding himself of his outer robes

"She seemed to be contemplating something" she said letting her clothes fall to the ground

"I'm contemplating something now to" he said staring and Sango's bare full bottom

"what's that?" she said before she was yanked back onto a bare chest, she felt something hard prodding her bottom and blushed as she stared into lusty violet eyes

"weather to take you soft and slow" he said then his eyes darkened, his smirk mischievous, and his voice husky "or to take you hard and rough"

She got up tried bolting for the built in feudal bathroom but tripped and crashed to the floor. She felt a hand grab her ankle and giggled as she was dragged across the carpet and underneath Miroku. She laughed as she was flipped onto her back and beat on his chest half heartedly.

"stop it, Miroku!" she laughed as he pinned her hands above her head.

He swooped down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss she moaned as his free and glided down and tweaked her nipple and pinched it hard making her yelp. He ducked his head down to capture the pebble and roll it around in his mouth; he loved the little mews and squeaks of pleasure. He took this opportunity to tie her hands and bound them around the leg of the bed. He stopped his ministrations to look down at his dazed lover.

"wha-?" she finally noticed she was tied up "hey! Where'd you get this?"

"I used the tough silk head bands. Pink and green for my lovely little human" he smirked a fanged smile

"tell me my demon what are you" she said shifting into a suggestive position he moaned his erection throbbing with want it didn't help that she was exposing her neck. Sango watched as what seemed to be his seal crack and break. His hair lengthened and had speckles of bright purple, his eyes seemed to glow and intensify. His fangs seemed longer than most demons and his ears pointed. his lower eyelid took on the shade of a deep purple making his eyes seem darker yet glow more. He had a _long_ black tail that whipped side to side. He chuckled his voice seeming a big deeper, sending shivers through her as he stalked up her body making her spread her legs. He leaned down and licked the shell of her ear before whispering

"panther demon" he slid down her body and gave her sensitive clit a quick lick making her arch her back "and you my dear are in for a long night"

Songo's cry could be heard throughout the hall making everyone that could hear smirk.

**fin 4 now!**

**Sm101: please don't shoot! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sssssssooooooooooo sorry! –hides behind sesshy-**

**Sesshomaru: -.-' just review and nobody gets hurt**

**Kagome: even if she deserves it for deserting the story for so long**

**Sm101: I love you all pleas don't hurt me . I apologized! TT^TT**


	9. The Ball and All!

**Sm101: yea I know took an eternity, understatement I know, but it's a new year and I'm determined to finish all my stories. Also i will be going back and raviseing some chapters. So on that note, one thing nearly all fairytales have in common? THE BALL! And here it is the ball! Also I'd like you to meet my other persona! (Drum roll) The Dark Hattress!**

**Hattress: Google Floop Sm101!**

**Sm101: Giggle Flip Hattress! She's my muse, Bff, and basically my opposite and also is a new fic author**

**Hattress: my first stories are up. Of course I got help from my buddy here because I wrote out the story and the lemon sucked and I needed more ideas to make it longer so it'll be up after me and her work out the kinks**

**Sesshomaru: Dear Kami there's 2 of them!**

**Kagome: shout outs now!**

**Disclaimer by Dark Hattress: Sm101 doesn't own Inuyasha or death note characters if she did there'd be a lot of lemons on the TV show ;)**

**The Ball and All!**

It was finally here, the day of the ceremony. Of course all the girls were in one room squealing as they got ready. Kagome had finally found the perfect kimono for her. Even though she'd only been pregnant for 2 weeks she looked about 4 months so she had a slight pudge.

"I know I'm an old demoness but I haven't been to a ceremony since Sesshomaru was appointed lord of the west!" Hoshiko said as a servant did her hair and nails.

"you're not old!" Sango squealed as she looked for a kimono "and I've never been to a royal ball let alone a demon ball"

"I don't see the big deal" Kagome said doing her make up "its probably going to be a bunch of stuck up bunch of royal asses and bitchy demonesses"

"well I would watch out for this spoiled brat Rokii" Hoshiko said in disgust

"what about her?" Sango asked

"she always had a crush on Lawliet. When she found he liked other males she renewed her tries trying to get him to sway to her, telling him another man could never satisfy him like a woman. Lawliet would never go for her because he was in love with light, he never saw girls as well his style of mate, and most of all if he did he always thought she was too young even though she was only a few decades younger. Well, when it set in that she wasn't going to get him she moved to Sesshomaru. He knew her ploy and refused to be her back up plan. She still thinks she can get him and I wouldn't be surprised if she still thought she could take him from you." Hoshiko laughed

"that bitch can try" Kagome said her hormones starting to act up "I dare one woman that's not a blood relative to lay a hand on him"

"as if he wouldn't cut off their hand before she got a chance" Sango said making everyone laugh.

Just then Hinata came in looking nervous

"what is it Hinata?" Kagome asked

"well I was sent for prepare for the ball" she said "Inuyasha asked lord Inutaisho i-if I could b-be his escort"

"well come in then so we can get you ready" Kagome said

"you're not upset are you?" Sango asked Kagome

"Sango i don't forgive Inuyasha for what he did but I've come to a point of realization to where I no longer wish to kill him. He misled me and toyed with my heart but that happens a lot in my time, maybe not as long as with me and Inuyasha but it happens. Also I have Sesshomaru now who gives me all I ever needed and more than enough of what I want." Kagome said then looked at Hinata and smiled "I see the way he looks at you he never looks at me or even Kikyo like that it's the same look Sesshomaru gives me. I think he's finally found the thing he was looking for."

"if he gives you the kind of love you want don't let him go" Hoshiko said "and if my half son gets out of line knock him out"

All the girls laughed as Hinata lightened up.

"I love the look Miroku gives me" Sango said

"speaking of Miroku there seemed to be an awful lot of noises coming from your room" Hoshiko said

"oh my Kami! You heard us?" Sango shouted

"heard you from the servant quarters" Hinata mumbled and smiled when everyone laughed at her joke

"well mostly we heard you" Kagome said "but I'm guessing the shouts Miroku gave means you know a great trick"

"so tell me is he packing?" Hoshiko asked

"w-well um..." Sango stuttered

"must be I recall hearing a 'its too big! It hurts! Please Miroku more!' "Kagome said imitated Sango

"oh lady Kagome lady Sango wasn't the only one screaming last night" Hinata said as Kagome blushed and stuttered

"well, you s-see um… wait Sango still didn't answer the question!" Kagome said turning the conversation around

"fine, yes Miroku is big" Sango said "and before you ask I'd have to say about 11 inches."

"impressive Sesshomaru's 13 inches" Kagome chuckled "you should've seen his face when I pulled out the ruler"

"well then Sesshomaru is only 2 inches behind Inutaisho" Hoshiko said "wonder if Inuyasha takes after Inutaisho"

The girls laughed and chatted on as they got ready for the night. Hinata hit it off well with all of them and were now considered more of a friend.

* * *

"Tell me my pup why Hinata?" Inutaisho asked

"I refuse to have you play with my top servant's heart" Sesshomaru said "you should know what happened last time"

"you know what Sesshomaru! I feel worse than you can imagine for what I did to Kagome! In the process of my stupidity and selfishness I lost my best friend, and the trust and bond of my pack! I broke her heart and it's my entire fault! I get it! I don't need your bullshit!" Inuyasha was holding back tears. He refused to cry in front of his father "I will die by her hand knowing that my debt to her was paid. That I deserve what ever she does. If she tortures me I will take it because I know that I deserve it for the hurt I put her through."

He'd punched a hole in a wall in the process and then stormed out with a slam of the door. Inutaisho turned to his eldest pup beyond pissed.

"why? Why do you torment him at every turn?" hid glare mad a trickle of fear run through Sesshomaru. He may be cold but he didn't learn everything because he didn't fear his dad a little. "I'm going to get him and when I come back I'd better see some brotherly love between my pups!"

Inutaisho stormed out after Inuyasha and found him down in one of the common rooms.

"Son, are you ok?"

"Yea it's just that it hurts. And now it hurts worse because I really like Hinata. I think it's more than just like. I never felt this deep for Kagome or Kikyo I have urges I never had with them that I do for her. When I'm around her I feel like a piece of me, that I didn't even know was missing, is filled. When she smiles I feel warmth spread through me knowing I made it happen. But then I hurt knowing I can't get close to her, or let her get attached because I owe Kagome my life. Then I think of if I do let her get attached and the pain it's bound to cause her because I let her get to close. " Inuyasha let a tear slip down his cheek.

Inutaisho thought it over and decided he needed to talk to Kagome.

"Wait here my son" he said then rose and went in the direction of Kagome's scent. He got closer to the door and started picking up on the females' conversation. 'Is this really what females talk about?' he thought to himself. He opened the door quietly and listened for a minute his aura and scent hidden.

"You serious?" Kagome gasped "I always wondered if Sesshomaru got his size from yours or Inutaisho's side of the family. I guess it's true what they say."

"Mhm, like father like son" Hoshiko laughed

"As entertaining as it is to hear you talk about our libido" Inutaisho finally said making the females jump and blush in embarrassment "I would like to have a word with Kagome."

"Yes father" Kagome said blushing as she walked out. They finally got a bit away they stopped. "A word father?"

"I've come to ask you of you intent toward Inuyasha." he said. Kagome knew what he as talking about and smiled.

"As I just told Sango I don't forgive Inuyasha for what h did but I've come to a point of realization to where I no longer wish to kill him." She said "I have Sesshomaru now a man that loves me for me and I realize that Hinata and Inuyasha seem to have found something in each other; who am I to take that away from them?"

"That is excellent to here my pup now I think you need to tell Inuyasha that" he smiled warmly at her "you know you were so cold when you first came here"

"I still am" she said in her monotone and raised brow

"Yes, but I see part of that warm sunshine girl coming back. I now she's not coming back fully but I know she'll be part of you again" he said as he stood "come, let us find Inuyasha."

He walked her to the door, gave her an encouraging hug, and left her alone. Kagome put cleared herself emotion and walked in. Inuyasha looked like he'd been crying as he lifted his head to look at her. His eyes widen as he looked at her and sadness welled in his eyes. She simply walked in and looked…no not looked…_evaluated_ him.

"Inuyasha" her gentle tone made him look up sharply "stop moping"

"I'm not moping" she glared at him "ok maybe a little"

"Inuyasha, I know you've seen your errors and are remorseful for your wrong doing. I've...forgiven you but I will not forget and because of the actions taken our relationship will not be the same" His ears flattened more "but since I forgive you we can try and salvage what's left and start as…acquaintances"

"I promise I'll make it up to you, Kagome!" he said hugging her "I'll do what ever it takes, I'm so sorry for everything, I promise I'll make it up to you"

"You can start by getting off me" he released her quickly "then you can stop moping and get your but to the ceremony"

They laughed and departed back to where they were supposed to be. Inuyasha was happier than he ever thought he could be he was glad Kagome forgave him although he wasn't in the clear he was glad to have his friend back. He smiled as he went back to finish getting ready.

* * *

Everyone stood waiting for the major lords to enter with their party; a lot of minor lords were already there but it was about time for Sesshomaru and Kagome to greet them and she was no where to be seen.

Just when Sesshomaru was about to leave and get her, she walked in followed by all the women. Sesshomaru ha never seen such beauty in all his life. Her goggles were gone showing he beautiful flashing purple eyes; her hair was pulled up to the top of her head and braided down just to the end of her hair line then flowed out in curls, with two long curls lining her face, and sparkling gold ribbons braided in. her pale skin looked paler with the blood red lipstick and cheeks dotted with red blush; her eye's had purple eye shadow on the lids then red eye shadow above it. Her kimono was black with loose flowing sleeves and low cut neck line that showed just the right amount of cleavage. There was red over kimono that split at the stomach and drifted behind her with a V-neck cut framing her bosom. White and maroon Sakura blossoms flowed down from her shoulder to her back, breaking apart into petals across her back. The kimono flared out at the bottom allowing her to walk.

Sango, Hoshiko, and Hinata were wearing kimonos to symbolize their place in the royal family, as was Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and kissed her hard his lips read of promises he'd deliver later. He noticed that the other males were doing the same for their mates or intended.

"Mate, we must hurry to greet guest as they come in." they just made it to the door as it opened and the first lord and lady entered.

"Now entering, lord Jamajii, lady Chio, prince Kouga, and princess Rokii of the east and their party" the lord looked like an older more mature version of Kouga with long hair and the lady had purple hair with black streaks in it, sapphire eyes, and was very curvy. Rokii looked just like her only a little less curvy bith a bigger bust. Kagome wondered if that's where Kouga got his eyes and attitude.

"Welcome lord and lady east" Kagome said

"We thank you for honoring our home with your presence at this celebratory event. We wish to retain this event in piece with no aggression or violence. Should you not accept these terms I request you and your party leave before altercations are to arise. Do you accept the tranquility terms?" Sesshomaru said

"We of the east accept these terms and honor it with tranquil intentions." They said smiling

"Then please enter and enjoy the festivities" Kagome said

"now entering Lord Ryuzaki, Lord Light, prince Mello, prince Matt, and prince Near or the northern lands an their party"

"Hello brother I assume you know the rules already?" Sesshomaru said

"Of course, I'm older than you remember?" he said then looked around "I am gracious for all the sweets lay out."

"Then please aniki enjoy the spread" Kagome said giving a small smile as he passed.

"…" Sesshomaru looked at her

"I've always wanted an older brother that I could brag about to my friends use to threaten people with and now I can do that" she said

"Hn"

Just then the hackles on Kagome's back rose and she was suddenly on edge as an uneasy feeling came over Kagome. Although she hid the apprehension well, her eyes shifted about trying to seek out the danger or source of discomfort as it seemed to be approaching. Her first thought was to get the children as far away as possible and second to stand by her mate. The fact that she could not locate the source was driving her crazy she was stretching her senses to the limit and just as she finally pulled it back she caught a trickle of it.

Sesshomaru felt her apprehension and nuzzled her neck trying to calm her although it was helping it didn't ease it fully. His beast didn't like that his mate was uncomfortable and in their home no less. He saw her gaze finally lock and narrow as a group walked in like they own the place. He heard her let a low growl out and kissed her to get her attention and silence her.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome hissed her eyes shifting back to them

"I know I can sense your feelings but I need you to act as the same way you did when we greeted the rest" he whispered while they were still out of hearing range "I detest them but I will avoid a war if possible so for now we must bare their presence for awhile."

"now entering, lord Wazeru and Lady Hesora of the southern lands and their party" the lord had short shaved black hair but had a blonde Mohawk, was about half a head shorter than Sesshomaru, tan skin, and deceiving pale blue eyes that made him look blind. The lady came up to his shoulder, had floor length golden orange hair, and black eyes.

"Welcome lord and lady south" Kagome said

"We thank you for honoring our home with your presence at this celebratory event. We wish to retain this event in piece with no aggression or violence. Should you not accept these terms I request you and your party leave before altercations are to arise. Do you accept the tranquility terms?" Sesshomaru said

"We of the south accept these terms and honor it with tranquil intentions." The lord said while the lady just nodded and looked around with her nose in the air.

Finally everyone was in and walking around, congregating with everyone while servants set the tables and came around with ordurves. Kagome was currently off talking to the lady of the east with light. Everything was going good until Hesora came over.

"Oh my Kagome the children are just adorable especially the kit" lady Chio said

"yes so many children by other men" princess Rokii said with smuggness "may i ask are you the head concubine here?"

"yes they are by other men" kagome said watching as the princess got more smug"and other women too beacuse they are all my adoptive children. you see i could neverturn away a child in need. and as for being a concubine, no. i would never do something so degrading for any male rich, poor, lord, or not. now i suggest you watch your toung as i am your supirior and you are a pup compared to me and i will get my respect from you. i will not throw you out because your brother is a good friend and brother to me, but i have no problem bending you over my knee in front of everyone here now go and let us adults talk"

kagome smirked as she huffed and walked away fuming in anger and embarressment.

"well now that rude pups have been put in their place i must ask how you came across the adorable little thing" lady chio said

"I first met him he was trying to steal the jewel shards I had so he could defeat the thunder brothers and avenge his parents" Kagome said "after that he joined me and my companions, because I couldn't leave him behind to fend for him self, and along the way we met up with the thunder brothers and he defeated them all by himself"

"You must be so proud of him" light said smiling

"Well he is my first son so I am proud him and all his accomplishments"

"Well that can't be good for the child at that age" Hesora said "I mean really he had no training and went up against two deadly foes I wouldn't let my child do it."

"Oh really? Well how many do you have?" Kagome said hiding the fact that she was pissed the childless bitch had questioned her parenting

"I have none" Hesora glared

"oh I'm sorry you spoke as though you had so much experience I assumed you may have had a few running around" Kagome said with a fake smug smile. She saw Hesora was about to say something but cut her off before she could "I'm sorry but the ceremony is about to start I must go find my mate but we will continue this later"

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru who was talking to the other lords and Kouga. Sesshomaru glance behind him as Kagome approached him. He turned and wrapped and arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck which she returned the gesture then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Gentlemen I'd like you to meet my mate, Kagome" Sesshomaru said releasing her a bit. Kagome gave a formal bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all" she said

"My my, Sesshomaru, you picked such a lovely supple woman. She must be _feral_ in bed I wouldn't mind a sample" lord Wazeru said kissing her hand and not hiding the fact he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Well I don't think either of our mates would approve of such a comment" Kagome snapped with a fake flattered tone as she felt Sesshomaru tense at the comment.

"I must agree with the lady about your rather forwardness" lord Jamajii

"Ah but alas I'm sure the lady could use some excitement" he said smirking.

"I assure you she gets excited and satisfied enough whenever she likes" Sesshomaru said smirking as Kagome tried to hide her blush by burying her face in his neck. She then began nipping at their mating mark making Sesshomaru subtly falter in his speech.

"I'm am sorry gentlemen but I must commandeer my mate so that we may begin the ceremony." Kagome said. They nodded and sat at the lords and ladies table as servants began ushering people to a seat. Ounce everyone was seated Kagome and Sesshomaru stood at the front of the room on the platform.

"I would like to thank everyone that attended this celebration and I hope you find everything up to standard. I have called you here today to acknowledge many things; the first thing I'd like you to acknowledge is I've taken a mate. My loving, smart, beautiful, and deadly Kagome. My lovely mate is also carrying three new additions to the Taisho line that we expect to be here by summer."He said holding her to him, looking in her eyes, and giving a small smile with pride shining in his eyes as the crowd cheered in happiness for them. Kagome the stepped up.

"I thank you all but since we are on the subject of mating I'd like to announce that we having given our blessings to Shippo's request to court Rin, come up here you two, the courting period shall end upon Rin's next birthday were we may gather again for their mating ceremony." Kagome smiled at them as Shippo held her hand "should there be anyone who is apposed to this union or another that would like to challenge for one of there hands?"

"Zabuza, younger brother of lady Hesora, would like to also court for princess Rin's hand" said a young boy about Shippo's age stepped forward smiling at Rin. Everyone felt a burst of Shippo's power and anger before he got it under control.

"And what makes you think you are worthy of Rin's hand?" Shippo said hiding his growl

"What makes you think you are?" he countered

"I don't" Shippo said "I don't think any man is worthy of some one as special and loving and as devoted as Rin. Any man that gets her would be the luckiest bastard in the land. I feel like the luckiest man on earth being able to court her. The man that gets her should hold her, listen to her, make her laugh, understand her, and make her feel like a queen. The man that gets her should know why she's mad or sad before she even says anything, should be able to comfort her just being in the room even if he's on the other side of it. He should be able to give her what she needs and try his hardest to make sure what's she wants she gets." Shippo said then looked at the crying Rin and wiped her tears away "he should say I love you every morning when she wakes up and before she goes to sleep and make sure her heart soars and never stops."

"Oh Shippo, do you…do you really feel that way about me?" Rin asked

"always and forever tetsuki hime" Shippo said hugging her then he bent down and just barely brushed his lips against hers the pressed softly and lovingly. When they parted the crowd erupted in applause and cheers.

"It seems as though I'm at a fatal disadvantage in swaying her heart so I with draw my claim." Zabuza said

"Oh Sesshomaru they are positively meant for each other" Kagome said hugging Sesshomaru

"Hn and the kit has earned my respect" Sesshomaru said

"Such touching moments from family it's a moment in time that will always be in your memory. I love all the memories I have and to add to the good memories the induction of two more members of the Taisho family, Zuko and Shiro, come here" Kagome picked them both up and sat them on her hips "these delightful little ones will forever carry the name Taisho. Just like my sister Sango will help Miroku, who is like a brother to me, carry out his name."

"Now for another very important part of this celebration. Rin has decided that she wishes to become a demon. My mate being a priestess will be performing the ceremony and so we will get this underway."

Kagome had Rin sit in a circle of salt and ebony stones. Shippo sat next to her, Kagome in front of her, and Sesshomaru on the other side of her, all on the outside of the circle. Kagome took one of Rin's fingers and told her to touch the stones behind her and one stone if front of each person, so they could feel her aura. The stones she touched glowed yellow and hummed a soft melodic tone. Kagome instructed them to do the same to the stones in front of them. Sesshomaru's stones glowed red and began the sound of violins playing a calm and slightly sad sound. Shippo's stones glowed green and hummed the sound of a drums. Kagome's glowed purple and hummed the sound of a pan flute playing a raged yet happy tune. Kagome then instructed them to touch the stone Rin touched in front of them. Sesshomaru touched it and it became orange, Shippo's bright green, and Kagome's brown. Kagome then took out a white rose with very big thorns and a white stone. She told the others to follow her example. She slit a palm with her claw and slit both of Rin's, since she didn't have claws and waited for the blood to pool a little then picked up the stone and smeared her blood on it then handed it to Shippo and he to Sesshomaru who Kagome instructed to hand to Rin. Rin felt their blood getting into her but and into her blood stream which made a surge go through her. Kagome reached in and had poison in her claws, Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her hand.

"our blood has flowed into her cuts so this will not hurt her only sting" Kagome said Sesshomaru reluctantly let go and watched as Kagome's pinkish purple poison dripped a big glob onto the rock in Rin's hand "do not let go of the rock keep both hands on it until this is completed. Sesshomaru add your poison."

He added a glob like Kagome and Rin hissed a little.

"Roll the rock around in your hands, Rin" Kagome said in a soothing motherly voice. Rin complied.

"Shippo add your fox fire" Shippo's face looked uncertain but he did it watching as the rock lit and the flames engulfed Rin's hands as the fire flickered colors. Rin hissed a little at the heat on her open cuts but kept rolling the rock. "Stop rolling the rock and cup your hands with the rock in it."

Rin did as she was told and watched as Kagome began chanting and adding the rose petals on at a time then when she had no more petals she put the thorny stem in. the rose parts began to melt and the stone began to glow a brighter white the flames became white. Kagome put her goggles on as the light became too bright for her eyes. The white glow began to crawl over Rin's skin up her arms and spread slowly over her body Rin's skin began to tingle and heat up. Kagome continued to chant as it spread and every watched in awe as the light continued to engulf Rin until her whole figure was white. Kagome chanted faster and Rin's body began lifting into the air as the humming stones music played a symphony together. Rin body began to shake then she let out a yelp as she felt herself change. Then the light burst forth making everyone shield their eyes from the intensity. Then it slowly died down as Rin's body floated back down. Everyone gasped when they saw Rin; her hair that was in a pony tail was now longer, the pony tail a foot from touching the floor, her lashes had lengthened and looked like mini fans, her nails were now black claws, she now had a _very_ long fluffy white tail with black rings of fur on it, her now black hair had white bangs, she had fangs, elfin ears, and her eyes had gotten bigger and rounder and now golden brown.

Kagome handed her a mirror and she gasped as she looked herself over.

"Mama what specie of youki am I?" Rin asked as she contracted on her tail trying to make it move and giggled with glee when it did. Kagome sniffed.

"You're a flying lemur bat" Kagome smiled as Rin hugged her and watched as she hugged Sesshomaru then Shippo. Kagome turned to the people "the ceremony is completed!"

The crowd erupted in applause. Then hushed as Sesshomaru stepped up

"Now we celebrate with a royal feast!" he shouted and everyone cheered as servants came in and began laying out dishes on the table for people.

Kagome and Sesshomaru went and sat at the lords and ladies table at the head of it while Shippo and Rin sat at the royal children's table with the other kids, Sango and Miroku got to sit at the ladies and lords table because of their relationship with Kagome. Everyone waited until Kagome and Sesshomaru took their first bites then Rin and Shippo. The rest of the party was enjoyable except for a part where Sesshomaru and Kagome had to put the lord and lady of the south in their place. After the ball everyone retired to their rooms, most of them drunk including Sesshomaru who hid it well. Kagome didn't even realize Sesshomaru was drunk until he started walking and his steps faltered a little. When Kagome got him to the room, stripped for bed, and to the bed Sesshomaru began to laugh.

"Ka-gome I love you so much." He said then began chuckling "come here"

"What is it my lord" Kagome teased the yelped and laughed when Sesshomaru pulled her down to fall on him gently so as not to hurt the baby. He began nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"I really do love you, koi, and the pups we are soon to have" he said as he laid her down on the bed he kissed her then laid his head on her swollen, but still small, stomach and listened to the pups move around a little "they sound so beautiful, koi, I do this sometimes when your sleep. It's the most beautiful sound in the world next to your gentle breaths and heart beat"

"Oh Sesshomaru" she said stroking his head "I love you too and the beautiful pups we will have"

"Hmmm after these little ones are born and old enough to walk I want to start on another set." Sesshomaru said as he began dozing off

"One at a time, koi, but for now come up here and hold me." Kagome said

"What ever you desire, mate"

Sesshomaru pulled them under the covers and kissed her head as they drifted into sleep.

**Sm101: I did it! I feel proud!**

**Hattress: I'm proud of you too! –both jump around squealing-**

**Sesshomaru: review please even if she doesn't deserve it**

**Kagome: yes review a lot. Now. GO!**


	10. THEY'RE COMING & SESSHOMARU'S PANICKING!

**Sm101: ok I'm trying I made the mistake of having multiple stories but here we go. Hope you enjoy and remember **_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OFF Inuyasha**_

**Shout outs:**

**LadyZess:** thank you im happy to have another fan

**LovelyInu: **yay thanks and the goggles are needed for her to see in the day time or else she'd damage her eye's and have to only come out at night and my story doesn't take place at night only D:

**sesshomaru cuz-sis Kourtney:** that's what I was going for especially with Shippo and Rin

**Esha Napoleon:** did I FREAK your mind? MIND FREAK!

**GothicHime89:** yes Sesshomaru got drunk and Rin is a momo which is so kawaii! And this is what happens next!

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT OWN**_** anything from Inuyasha I only own the characters I made up and this plot.**

**Chapter 10**

**IT'S TIME! THEY'RE COMING! AND SESSHOMARU'S PANICING!**

It's a month after the ball and Kagome's hormones were off the wall currently Sesshomaru was trying to stay alive. The whole castle was shaking with Kagome's emotions. Sesshomaru was out side his study eyes frantic like a trapped animal he moved away from the door just in time for it to disintegrate. With Kagome getting better with her powers Sesshomaru had to watch his back more. He's didn't know what would set her off; he didn't know what to say or do that would keep her calm anymore.

"SESSHOMARU!" he heard her scream "GET BACK HERE!"

Sesshomaru zoomed past servants, through doors, over walls trying to escape his mate. All he asked was if she was ready to eat and she went off about being fat! So now he was off trying to make it to his hide out for a couple hours. He was almost there when another form collided with him from a hallway and latched onto his next piercing his neck. He growled and flipped pinning their hands above them.

"Damn it Kagome I demand you stop this instant!" Sesshomaru aid wincing as she bit harder he growled and bit into her mating mark growled out "submit"

They stayed locked that way until Sesshomaru bit harder making her yelp and let go he growled again and she struggled before baring her neck. He slowly released her and stared down at her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the sitting room in the garden. He hugged her to him and she buried her face in his neck.

"Tell me, mate, what is really bothering you?" he knew that something deeper was bothering her since she talked with his mother.

"I've been talking to your mother about parenting and it makes me think" she said sadly "what if I'm not a good mother? What if I harm our pups with bad parenting?"

"You're worrying about that now?" he chuckled

"That's why I didn't want to tell you I knew you'd laugh!" she said hitting his chest

"I laugh because your worries are pointless. You've had plenty of practice with Rin and Shippo and not to mention Shiro and Zuko they're all what they are so far because of you, Kagome" he said kissing her brow.

Just then every one of the kids came rushing over joy and excitement spread on their faces. They all came talking at ounce making Kagome laugh and Sesshomaru smile a little. Kagome moved to sit next to Sesshomaru and looked down at the rambunctious bunch.

"Ok, ok settle down one at a time ladies first so Rin what do you wish tell us?" Kagome smiled

"Mama I've been taking lessons and watch this come outside!" Sesshomaru picked up his mate and sat her on one of the benches under a shaded tree.

"I can walk you know" she huffed

"Mate your feet hurt enough now watch our daughter" Sesshomaru said

"ok watch!" Rin started running and jumped high into the air she spread her arms and began to flap so her attached wings caught air making her fly higher. She when far up then dove down fast. Kagome worried she'd hurt herself. She watched as Rin straightened and soared about a foot from the ground. Kagome smiled as Rin came in to land and stumbled a bit but Shippo caught her. "did you see mama!"

"oh Rin you're getting so good at it but when you come in for a landing slow down a bit" Kagome smiled Sesshomaru nodded as did Rin "ok now whose next?"

"us!" Shiro and Zuko shouted "we've learned how to make our fire into clones!"

Kagome watched as they built up some fire and it changed shape to create exact likeness of them. They held it for a minute then called the fire back to them.

"oh my, it seems everyone is getting stronger" Kagome said

"indeed how long can you hold them and how far can you send them?"

"well we've managed to hold them for half a day but they get weaker as the sun goes down but we're working on it." Zuko said "and we've gotten them to the next village over to the east"

"impressive." Sesshomaru then looked to Shippo and raised a brow.

"I discovered this during training when I was disarmed" Shippo said then summoned his rekei to his hand and charged energy to it. It formed an orange blade in his hand. "father if you will?"

"hn" Sesshomaru reached out and touched the blade and felt his hand sizzle and burn he retracted his hand "impressive"

"when it causes a deep wound it sends some of my rekei into the blood and gives the person the feeling of being engulfed in flames from the inside I'm also working on forming it into other weapons and making it able to paralyze"

"it seems our children are growing to be excellent warriors" he said to Kagome "soon Shiro and Zuko will be old enough to take mates"

"warriors yes but I'm not giving up my boys to some female I don't know" Kagome said picking up the twins and hugging them "promise your mother you'll stay this little forever"

"we can't" Shiro said squirming

"mama we're not little" Zuko groaned

"oh no your already sounding grown up" Kagome pouted sitting them down

"mate we have little ones on the way" Sesshomaru said picking her up "I believe it's time for their feeding."

**(((O.O)))**

"Naraku when do we put this plan into action?" Hakudoshi asked "I bore of waiting"

"it wont be long I'm waiting for the spy" Naraku said truthfully he was tiered of waiting too.

"my lord! We've found her!" said a servant rushing and kneeling "we've found the one you wish for"

"what news do you have of her?"

"it seems she'd lady of the west and to give birth soon to three pups" the servant said

"what?" Naraku bellowed "no matter she will still be mine and those pups can be molded to my will"

"that's not all milord her names Kagome and she's also the missing shikon miko" the servant smirked

"So that dark angel is our returned miko. I knew she seemed familiar I wonder what happened to the sweet Kagome she used to be?" Naraku smiled sinisterly

"from my knowledge it was a hanyou's fault. He goes by Inuyasha"

"well isn't this just pleasant!" Naraku laughed "we can wait a little longer for her to birth the pups then take them thus luring them in to their doom! That bitch will service my bed well and humiliating Sesshomaru will be a bonus!"

"that shouldn't take long she looks about ready to pop" the servant said "a few days to a week tops"

"good I tire of doing nothing!" Hakudoshi said looking "as soon as that's taken care of I'll take that fox brat and his little bitch too."

"you mean the human girl?" the servant said with glee as Hakudoshi nodded "oh she's no longer human she's a flying ring tailed lemur bat now"

"very rare maybe she'd do as a mate instead of just a bed warmer. It'd be fun to break her and pleasure her in front of the kit's eyes" he laughed thinking how the girl's moans of pleasure would tear the kit apart or the other way around **(A/N: I made him Bi so sue me!)** "quit smiling like a fool and go back"

"yes, return then let us know when the pups are birthed and of any such important news." Naraku and Hakudoshi cackled as the servant left to carry out orders

**(((O.O)))**

Kagome awoke feeling a little off like something big was about to happen but she shrugged it off as she slipped from Sesshomaru's arms and stretched her naked form. She opened the door connected to their private springs. Kagome sighed as the water soothed her aching muscles and soothed her swollen feet. She soaked for an hour then suddenly she got a piercing pain. She gasped when it came back ten minutes later. She stood but a stronger one wracked her body making her sit down again,

"Se-Sesshomaru!" she shouted then winced as another pain shot across her abdomen "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru burst through the door at his mate's panicked and pained tone. He looked at her and his eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He rushed and put on some pants he opened his door and gave a sharp bark. He rushed and picked up his mate out the spring and dressed her in a sleeping yukata. He picked her up and went into the hallway where servants were waiting.

"get the mid wives and get the slayer down to the healing room now!" he roared he looked to his top guard "keep the children away until its time"

Sesshomaru rushed to the healing rooms and sat his mate down on the bed. He looked down at her pained face not wanting to leave. Four midwives rushed in along with Sango and his mother, who ushered him out. He saw his brother, father, and monk in the hall way.

"Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and Miroku, whatever you do keep him out of this room and keep him restrained" Hoshiko said as she went back into the room.

"restrained?" Miroku asked

"inu and ookami youki are extremely protective of their mates and pups if they feel they are in danger their beast will take over and rush to their side and kill anything that tries to get close. If Sesshomaru gets in there he may harm Kagome by not letting the midwives attend to the pups' birth." Inutaisho said watching as Sesshomaru struggled with his beast every time Kagome gave a pained scream. Miroku looked as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed gold and red.

Kagome was cursing and shouting in pain, she wanted so desperately to push but was stopped every time she went to. The contractions were getting closer and closer together making her more and more irritable. She growled as Sesshomaru popped into her mind.

"**SESSHOMARU YOU SON OF A BITCH IF YOU THINK WE'RE **_**EVER**_** FUCKING AGAIN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! YOU DID THIS TO ME DAMN IT WHEN THIS IS OVER IF YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING ME I'LL RIP YOUR DICK OFF!**" Kagome screamed

Sesshomaru whimpered his eyes fully red now. His face showed he was sad, worried, panicked, angry, and helpless. Sesshomaru stood and began pacing head whipping towards the door every time Kagome cursed him.

"jeez Kagome can say cruel things" Miroku said unconsciously covering his man parts at her last statement

"even Hoshiko was this bad."

Kagome looked to Hoshiko who nodded.

"ok Kagome its time I need you to give a big push!" Kagome screamed as she felt herself being ripped apart. "that's good I can see the head."

"you're doing great Kagome now push again" Sango said wiping her brow.

"OH KAMI!" Kagome said as she pushed

"keep pushing Kagome it's almost out!" Hoshiko said Kagome screamed then felt a rush of relief as she felt the child slip out. "it's a boy!"

They handed the child off to get it cleaned and wrapped up. They got Kagome something cold to drink. Kagome drank happily and collapsed. She gasped and tensed and screamed as she felt another coming.

Sesshomaru heard the scream and snapped and rushed to the door. Inuyasha and Inutaisho tackled and wrestled him to the ground. Inutaisho got his arms around Sesshomaru and trapped him in a bear hug. Inuyasha was kicked back and stood rushing to restrain him dodging poison being shot at him. Miroku slapped a sutra on him weakening him a little.

"**mate! Mate in danger! Mate! Must help!**" Sesshomaru growled trying to break Inutaisho's hold.

"dad can you knock him out?" Inuyasha said struggling

"trying" he said then gave one sharp squeeze; Sesshomaru's eyes widened with a grunt then he finally lost consciousness. "that's not going to last long enough."

"I have a solution" Miroku said he told a servant to get him some herbs and chalk. Ounce he had those things he drew a pentagram on the floor and rubbed the herbs onto the unconscious Sesshomaru's wrist and neck then onto the floor inside the pentagram. "I need you to rub his blood onto these sutras and on the points of the star then place his in the circle."

After that was done they sat back and waited as Miroku chanted. The circle began to glow as did the herb smeared on Sesshomaru and the floor. After Miroku was don't Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open just as Kagome gave another scream. Sesshomaru immediately jumped up and went to run out of the circle but was repelled. Sesshomaru snarled and punched at the invisible wall surrounding him.

"what did you do?" Inuyasha said watching his brother run around his 'cage' attacking the walls

"the spell uses the persons strength against them to keep them sealed. So it's using his strength against him" Miroku said

"is that going to hold against that?" Inutaisho said watching his son try to punch through the floor

"it works all angles" Miroku said then Sesshomaru tried to jump and punch through the ceiling but only got two feet off the ground before the herbs glowed and formed chains on his wrist and neck pulling him back down.

"father what's going on?" said Ryuzaki coming around the corner with Light

"Kagome's gone into labor" Inutaisho said sitting down

"what happened to Sesshomaru?" Light asked

"Miroku put a seal on the asshole" Inuyasha laughed this maybe the only time he gets to see something like this.

"I see well this is funny" L said sitting down as well.

Kagome was pushing her hardest as the head of the child was out. The encouraging words they were saying were falling on deaf ears. She was completely exhausted she couldn't believe her mother happily did this twice. She screamed pushing harder then went limp as her second child came screaming into the world.

"it's a girl!" Sango said "ok Kagome one more to go you can do this you're strong"

"push Kagome"

"I can't" Kagome cried

"yes you can sweetie I need you to push for your child" Hoshiko said Kagome screamed as she pushed digging into her last reserve of energy. "that's good now one more big push and its over"

Kagome screamed as she held and push with all her might and collapsed. She'd did it but why didn't she hear her baby wailing like the rest. She opened her eye's weekly to see Hoshiko frowning.

"what's wrong" Kagome asked weekly "what's wrong with my baby?"

"I don't know I can hear it's heart beating strongly but he wont cry" Hoshiko said "clean him and put him with the others then get Kagome cleaned and healed"

As they set to their task Hoshiko walked out of the room. All eye's were on her to give them the news even Sesshomaru's beast had stopped his tries to escape to see what she had to say.

"Kagome is ok she did well and the children are ok." She smiled as Sesshomaru's eye's turned to their normal golden hue.

"release me" Sesshomaru said. Miroku simply used some of the herb leaves to erase part of the circle shattering the spell. "mother is something troubling you?"

"the last pup" she said "it is well but it didn't make a single sound when it came into the world; even as silent as you are, wailed upon entry to life. It may be nothing but I can't help but be concerned"

Sesshomaru walked in and sat on the futon Kagome had been moved to after being cleaned. She looked tiered yet happy as she turned gaze upon him. He smiled as he climbed onto the bed and pulled her to his chest.

"how are you fairing, mate?" he asked softly

"I'm tiered and sore but I'll be healed soon." she smiled "do you wish to look at our pups?"

"very much" he signaled for them to bring over their pups he looked as they handed him a boy with black hair and gold eyes.

"that is your eldest son" Kagome said as she was handed her daughter who had a tuff of hair the left side black and the right side white her eye's were different colors too; left eye golden right eye like Kagome's "this is our daughter, second born"

"and this must be our final pup" Sesshomaru said looking at the bundle he had white hair and Kagome's eyes. All three bundles had tiny puff ball tails as well. "they are a beautiful reminder of our passion"

"what shall we name them?"

"our eldest shall be Kiramaru" he said

"dark perfection, huh?" Kagome said watching the squirming child then looked at her daughter "as for you I think I shall call you…Chiyemi"

"blessed with wisdom and beauty just like her mother" he them looked at his final born "you will be Yoshimaru"

"quiet perfection fits him" she smiled using her free hand to tickle his nose. He gave a small yip in protest "well he seems to voice himself well"

"Kagome" he said pausing "you don't know…how happy you make me. You've given me your love, kindness, patience, and now three beautiful pups. I may be the happiest male in all the lands"

"oh Sesshomaru I feel exactly the same" she said leaning in to kiss him they pulled back and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Just then the door opened revealing everyone. The children walked over to the bed and climbed on to look at the pups while everyone else gathered around. "well, pups, its time for you to see the rest of the family."

"finally more grand pups to spoil!" Inutaisho grinned

"you are such a child sometimes" Hoshiko said making Inutaisho pout

"keh , I wanna see my niece and nephews" Inuyasha said trying to see.

"calm down, Inuyasha you'll see them" Miroku said

"what are their names, Kagome?" Sango asked

"our eldest is Kiramaru" she said pointing at the bundle in Sesshomaru's left arm

"our second eldest here is Chiyemi" she said then looked to the silent bundle in Sesshomaru's right hand "our silent one Yoshimaru"

"they're so adorable! Sesshomaru trade I want to see you hold your baby girl" Hoshiko said. Sesshomaru gave the boys to Kagome and gingerly took the little girl in his hands. She was so tiny she fit perfectly in his hands. She seemed so fragile.

"so small, so precious" he whispered in awe as he tucked her to his chest and gave purr/growl making his chest give a soothing rumble. This was his little girl and he would never let her go.

"I know that look. It seems Sesshomaru has set her in that soft spot of his heart just like Rin." Hoshiko smiled "I'd hate to see when she grows up and finds a male"

"never!" Sesshomaru growled clutching her closer

"that's so sweet" Kagome said then yawned.

"mate, you need rest. I'll have the servants move their cribs to our quarters so you can feed them" Sesshomaru said setting them to it. The nannies gathered the pups taking them to the room. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and made his way there too. "I'll see to it no one disturbs you and if you need anything just get one of the servants or call my name."

He sat her down and tucked her into bed kissing her before leaving. Kagome looked at her pups before falling asleep. Sesshomaru assigned a guard to the balcony and to the door leading to the hall. He didn't want any harm falling to his new pups and mate. He went to his office and set to paper work, he'd wait awhile before sending word his heirs have been born.

**(((O.O)))**

"back so soon? it's only been four days." Naraku said

"the lady gave birth this morning the pups are quite cute." The servant smiled sinisterly "two boys and a girl"

"I see then our plan will be put into action soon." Naraku said "I have more than half of the shikon no tama and it will make me powerful enough to do as I need."

"milord might I make a request?" the servant said standing

"what is it?"

"may I have the girl? I'd love to see how beautiful she grows to be" he said his wide grin growing more.

"very well" he said "Hakudoshi you know what to do, I don't need to tell you not to fail me"

"I never fail" he said taking off

"my sweet Kagome you're family is soon to be in ruins" he said laughing insanely at his plans. "it does not bode well for anyone"

**Sm101: I did it! Yay! Here it is I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Please save the babies!

**Sm101: ok I'm trying I made the mistake of having multiple stories but here we go. Hope you enjoy and remember **_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OFF Inuyasha**_

**Shout outs:**

**LovelyInu:**** yea he sees a happy moment and just has to taint it. Thank you it's always cute to see a father daughter moment and I never thought of using the children in the battle the new borns may be a bit too young to help bur I may figure a way around it**

**Keyshia Boo****: you know chop is funnier now that I think about it hmm…**

**Azumigurl****: I AM! I AM!**

**yuseirulez34****: thanks! Well you don't have to wait anymore because here it is**

**LadyZess****: the fearless Sesshomaru trying to escape his mate! Funny as hell**

**animegirl2005****: ****no more waiting cause it's here!**

**lara5170****: ._. wow that's a lot of ideas…and all good ones! I'm gonna have to find a way to incorporate some if not all of them :D**

**xXMishaXx****: lol ya :3**

**Megan Consoer****: of course I can and yes I will**

**lunarcat12****: I'll tell you who the spy is…in this chapter…maybe…hmmm…**

**XxSoliexHiddenxX****: hey If I get rid of him now then the story 's build up will be for nothing**

**GothicHime89****: yea leave them alone, Naraku! **

**Esha Napoleon****: yay! lol**

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT OWN**_** anything from Inuyasha I only own the characters I made up and this plot.**

**Chapter 11**

**Please save the babies!**

"it's time to move forward with the plans" Naraku's servant said to a girl "Naraku wants the children and you will get them for him"

"what do you mean?" the girl shouted "the deal was I give you information and you give me-"

"the deal has changed!" he sneered "you will give Naraku what he wants or did you forget what he can do?"

"no please don't! I'll…I'll do it" she said hanging her head low "promise me he won't hurt them?"

"they are no good to him dead" he laughed "just get them outside the palace walls sometime in the next three days and I'll do the rest. There's a whole in the south side behind the vines in garden I'll be waiting there"

She watched as he laughed and disappeared. She shuddered and made her way back to the palace.

Kagome awoke to pitch blackness, she growled and moved her hair out of her face to see her bed empty. She stood and walked to the vanity taking her long bangs and placed tube like hair clips around them, she got a hair tie and bound them loosely behind her head so it would hold the rest of her hair back. She walked over to the cribs and looked down at the little bundles.

"who's hungry?" she smiled as the two boys yipped "ok Kiramaru, Yoshimaru, it looks like daddy changed you all so then lets get you fed and ready for the day."

Kagome sat back in her comfy chair and with both boys in arm and both latched to a nipple gently rocked back and forth as they fed. She hummed a little as they took their fill. Just then Sesshomaru walked in and looked at her smiling as she fed his pups. He walked over and kissed her neck then went to the crib and picked up his baby girl.

"has she been fed?" Sesshomaru asked

"she was not hungry. When she is she will tell me" Kagome smiled "these two seem to be starving. Our boys have a healthy appetite."

"hn. We should take them out to the gardens" he said "it's quite nice outside"

"Sesshomaru when did they get these marks?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru looked to see not only a blue crescent moon but a black one too. It was facing the opposite way and back to back with the blue moon. Kiramaru had both maroon stripes on his cheeks like Sesshomaru, Chiyemi had only one maroon stripe but her eyes had purple swirls on the side of them, and Yoshimaru had a jagged maroon stripe and a jagged purple stripe on each cheek. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and smiled noticing her newly formed swirls near her eyes, jagged purple stripe on each cheek, and black crescent moon.

"Kagome did you pay much attention to your face this morning?" he smirked

"Not really, why?" she asked then looked over at the closest mirror and gasped seeing her face "they got them from me?"

"Yes and you couldn't look more beautiful" Sesshomaru said

"I think this is last stage of my transforming." Kagome smiled the looked down at her sons. "Ok I think you've had enough. Sesshomaru, help me burp them?"

Sesshomaru sat Chiyemi back in the crib then grabbed one of his sons. It didn't take long for him to burp. Kagome was having a little trouble with Kiramaru though.

"Come on and stop being stubborn." Kagome said to Kiramaru who just gave a tiny grunt in protest then yipped when she said "don't test me, Kiramaru"

"This is the result of two stubborn parents" Hoshiko said coming in the door and grabbing her granddaughter who squealed in delight "how's my second granddaughter on this sunny day?"

"It is a rather nice day" Sesshomaru said looking out over the balcony "lunch in the garden seems appropriate for today"

"That sounds great" Kagome smiled "I'll tell the servants to set up outside." Kagome said "first I should get dressed"

"We'll take the children down to the study while you prepare" Hoshiko said taking Kiramaru in her free arm.

"Thank you" Kagome said as they went out the door. Kagome took her time soaking in their personal hot spring and decided on water lily soap. Ounce she dried herself she went to the wardrobe and picked out a light kimono so she could stay cool. It had a thin dark blue under coat, and a semi sheer white overcoat with blue hydrangea petals flowing from both shoulders and crossing down over her hips to the back where it looked like they landed in water. She tied it with a white and gold obi then made her way to the study. She entered to see Sesshomaru working on scrolls; he pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at the scroll.

Kagome sashayed over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his mating mark. He leaned his head to the side a little to give her better access. Kagome started massaging his shoulders and her leaned back and let his head loll back and closed his eyes.

"What's the matter, koi?" Kagome said

"One of the minor lords is requesting that our daughter be wed to his eldest when she is old enough" he growled

"Well, being from a different, I believe you should marry the one you love not the one parent pick for you." Kagome frowned

"Yes but denying the request could cause war" Sesshomaru growled not pleased at all

"Then tell him that when the children are old enough they shall court and decide weather they wish to mate" Kagome said

"That would appease him without starting a war." Sesshomaru thought "Hn"

"Your welcome" Kagome smiled walking over to the book shelf, grabbing a book, and sitting in the chair near the pen.

They sat in comfortable silence with Kagome giggling here and there. Sesshomaru was curious as to what she was reading. When she wouldn't stop laughing Sesshomaru looked at her and cleared his throat.

"What may I ask is so amusing?" Sesshomaru said

"Just reading about your first hunt" Kagome smirked and started reading out loud "_it was a warm summer day when I first took Sesshomaru hunting. I was so proud how he tracked down his prey just like I taught him. He'd already wounded the beast but lost it when it smashed him into a tree. He'd followed its trail and found it near the water trying to regain the power it lost and heal it's self. I watched as Sesshomaru coil and look for an opening then spring at the creature catching it by surprise. He quickly used its confusion to bring the hydra to the ground then cut off the middle head. I laughed as Sesshomaru did some kind of victory dance he was so happy. I noticed the creature's body beginning to swell and remembered telling Sesshomaru that the creature doesn't just fall over and die. I shouted his name but he was too excited to here me so I ducked under the bushes then heard a giant boom and Sesshomaru yelp. When I stood I couldn't help but laugh seeing Sesshomaru with giant, surprised, doe eyes covered from head to toe in blue goop and chunks of the hydra. He wasn't too pleased to come home and have L laughing at him as the maids took him to the bath. His hair was blue for weeks which kept L laughing. Sesshomaru finally got sick of it and put his hand in a bowl of warm water every night for two weeks. It was the funniest thing. I had the hydra head preserved and placed next to his brother's hunting prize, a giant Cyclops eye_"

Sesshomaru stood and took the book from her and placed it on a high shelf so no one could get it. Kagome trying to get it back the whole time and pouted when he put it up.

"You're no fun!" Kagome pouted then growled when the pups giggled

"Hn" Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her neck.

Inuyasha was walking around searching for Hinata all over. He was hoping to ask her something very important but couldn't find her. He didn't know if it was the right time to though because she'd been jumpy a lot lately. He was hoping she was a bit more calmed now. He spotted a figure in the distance and sniffed as the wind blew. He knew her scent anywhere it was tiger lilies mixed with a jungle like smell. He raced over to her as she made her was over she seemed upset.

"Oi, Hinata!" he called making her jump

"Damn, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she said punching him in the arm.

"Well you seemed upset about something. Want to talk about it?" he said walking with her.

"n-no I'm fine" she smiled

"You sure?" he wasn't buying it

"I said I'm fine just a little distracted" she said playing with the long braid in her hair "did you need something?"

"Yea I wanted to ask you something" Inuyasha said a little nervous "I-I wanted ask…um…permission to c-court you"

"You…want to _court_ m-me" she gasped in shock "I-I don't know…um…give me time to think?"

She ran before he could say anything and left him there confused

"Well that could've gone better" he muttered and made his way back into the castle

The day went by normally, at least for the Taisho's, in a pleasant way. Lunch had been fun, everyone wanted to play with the pups, and everyone had fun. They'd settled down about four hours ago giving a suspicious figure the chance to slip out to the garden and to the rendezvous point. Another shadowed figure was waiting there.

"Here so soon?" It chuckled darkly "do you have the three bundles of sunshine?"

"No" the figure said

"Then why have you come?" it glared

"To tell you I'm not doing it!" the person hissed "I can't harm innocent pups"

"Did you forget what we have!" he hissed at the girl

"I know but I just can't do it!"

"Insolent girl!" Naraku's servant said smacking her "Naraku won't be pleased and know that you will never get them back!"

"Bastard" she hissed as the figure disappeared she ran back to the castle and checked on the pups. "Don't worry; I won't let anything harm you young princes and princess"

"I knew she would betray me. Luckily I had another plan lined up" he said summoning his saimyosho "you see I have another in place that I know won't betray me"

"What shall I do then?" the servant frowned "You know I hate sitting around"

"Go back and wait as you were and bring the pups to me" Naraku smiled evilly

"Yes, my lord" he then vanished

Kagome was waiting at for Sesshomaru at the gate, they were taking the pups to see Kagome's mother and brother, and to set up an appointment for the pups that Kagome forced Sesshomaru to consent to. He insisted that the healers in this time was adequate enough but Kagome went on a rampage saying the medicines of her time could stop the pups from getting serious illnesses and on as such until Sesshomaru agreed.

"Sesshomaru hurry!" she sighed as he walked over with his daughter in his arm.

"Miko, the well will be there no matter how long we take!" he growled "calm yourself"

"Hn" she said as he grabbed her around the hip and formed his cloud.

He took to the sky flying fast to hurry and get this over with. She'd pestered him for awhile about this and he finally caved. He sighed as he toughed down at the well and walked over to it. They jumped into the well with the pups between them, touched down on the other side, and jumped out. They walked into the house to find everyone in the living room.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, it nice to see you again after so long!" her mom said then looked to see the three heads sticking out of the make shift baby carriers. "Oh my…are they-?"

"Yes mother" Kagome smiled proudly as she examined the pups

"Oh kami I'm even more of a grandmother!" she said happily taking Kiramaru and Chiyemi in her arms "how old are they?"

"Two weeks" Kagome beamed "we came so they could meet their other grandmother and uncle and so they could get a check up"

"Kagome how will you hide their marks?"

"I have these bracelets that will hide our marks and features while me and Sesshomaru's will be looked at like tattoos" Kagome said going to the phone and dialing the doctor's office. Just as she hung up Souta walked in and saw his mom and Sesshomaru holding the pups. He didn't even have to ask seeing the marks and features.

"So this makes three nephew and two nieces!" he said coming over and holding one of the pups

"Actually _five_ nephews and two nieces" Kagome smiled "we have two more adoptees at home and these three are our newest that I birthed"

"But we just saw you four months ago and you didn't even have a baby bump" Souta frowned

"Demon pregnancies are faster than humans" Sesshomaru said

Souta went upstairs and brought down his old play pen for the pups and unpacked some toys for them. He sat and played with the pups while Sesshomaru and Kagome went upstairs to shower and change. They sat and chatted for awhile then left for 'Babies R Us' while Souta and Sesshomaru stayed to watch the pups.

"So what all are you getting?"

"Clothes, car seats, diapers, breast pump, bottles, and toys" Kagome smiled

"A breast pump?" her mother questioned

"If I have to leave the castle it's and too dangerous for the pups I want them to have food incase I don't come back that day. I just hope they aren't going to be stubborn and refuse the bottle." Kagome said "Inu pups won't feed from any other besides their mother so I may have to cover the bottles in my scent and aura."

"Ah" her mother said as they walked in the store.

"I wish you could be there with us" Kagome said

"Kagome you have a duty over there and I wish that too but, look at it this way" she said leaning close and whispering "if you get trapped on that side you'll see me in five hundred years and for me it'll be just like yesterday I saw you"

"If I could find a way to bring you to the other side would you come?" Kagome asked

"Yes but Kagome we are human you'd have to watch us die" her mother said sadly "I don't want you to go through that"

"But I can make you demons I did it for Rin so I can do it for you and Souta" Kagome whispered

"Then I suppose we could but what would we tell everyone?" she asked

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Kagome smiled as they continued shopping. Kagome smiled at all the cute stuff she got for the pups she even went and got matching shirts for her, Sesshomaru, and everyone else. Kagome smiled at the check out guy as he kept glancing up at her.

"Baby shower?" he asked

"Nope for my triplets at home" Kagome smiled

"You're so young!" he said

"I'm 20 and they're only two weeks" she said

"If the father's not around I'd be glad to take care of you and your kids" he smirked his eyes roaming her body

"I'm glad I didn't bring Sesshomaru." Kagome said watching the guys eye's widen "he already lives up to his name and I'd hate for him to go to jail"

"Um…t-that'll be $376.19" he stuttered "you're change is $20.43 h-have a good day"

"Kagome you didn't have to scare the poor boy!" her mom laughed as she loaded everything into the truck

"The guy was practically eye raping me!" Kagome smiled as she put the car seats in the car and strapped stuff to the roof of the car. "Hey mom we should go to the zoo and I want a family portrait."

"Will Sesshomaru agree" she laughed

"He better" Kagome said as they drove home.

When they got home it was total chaos Souta was knocked out on the floor with a giant knot on his head, the floor was littered with toys, the pups were crying, Sesshomaru was holding all three trying to quiet them, Kiramaru was yanking the hell out of Sesshomaru's hair, and Sesshomaru was looking utterly lost. Kagome watched a silently laughing in her head as Sesshomaru growled as his hair was abused. Kagome's mom tapped her shoulder as gave her a look that said 'stop torturing your mate'. Kagome smiled then turned to the sight and put on a stern look and let out a sharp loud bark that stopped all commotion.

"Kiramaru, let go of your father's hair right now!" she said narrowing her eyes daring him to disobey. He quickly let go. "What happened to Souta?"

"Yoshimaru and Chiyemi used the toys as projectiles" Sesshomaru said. Kagome gestured for him to place the pups back in the pen. She let out a series of barks and yips reprimanding her pups as she took the toys and placed them all in the box they'd been in.

"you can sit in there with no toys and I don't want to here so much as a whimper" Kagome finished the rest in plan speech "you will get the toys back when I feel you've learned your lesson and Kiramaru if I catch you pulling hair again I'll do more than take away the toys. Now I want you to apologize to daddy and uncle Souta when I wake him up"

Sesshomaru picked up Souta and tried shaking him a little but it didn't work. Kagome had him lay Souta on the kitchen floor with towels under him then went and got a small bucket of water. Kagome made sure it was cold before she dumped it on him.

"AHH!" Souta spluttered sitting up but soon regretted it as pain shot through his head. He reached up to touch the knot on his head and hissed "what happened?"

"Our pups seem to thing toys are supposed to be used as projectiles" Sesshomaru said looking back at his crest fallen pups

"Here, put these on it" he took the bag of frozen peas his mom offered and some Tylenol.

"I think our pups have something to say to you both." She said leading them to the pups, who looked up with wide sad eyes. "Well?"

The pups yipped at them and Sesshomaru nodded at them picking them up.

"They're too cute to stay mad at" Souta said smiling "so what we gonna do today?"

"Sesshomaru maybe you should wait outside?" Kagome frowned as Sesshomaru's nose twitched agitated

"I won't leave my mate and pups with a person I know nothing of" he said then growled "why does this place smell so horrid"

"it's the medicines and sterile products they use so no one gets sick...er" she said "remember what I told you everything they do is standard procedure"

"Hn"

"Mr. and Mrs. Taisho?" the nurse said leading them it the room "ok, names?"

"Kiramaru is our eldest, Chiyemi our second, and Yoshimaru" Kagome smiled

"Great, so any fevers, rashes, aches or pains for them?"

"no" Kagome said

"refusing to eat? Chills, gas, vomiting?" she said writing on her sheet.

"nope" Kagome said

"ok well if you could remove all clothing and I'll place them on the scale I'll take their weight, height, and blood pressure." She said smiling she went about the test until the thermometer part.

"what are you doing?" Sesshomaru said appalled at where the thermometer was going

"well babies are too young to take an oral thermometer so we have to apply it anally to check their temperature" she giggled at Sesshomaru who frowned. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru's curiosity. "ok I'll just attach this to their finger and take their blood pressure."

"well everything's fine here so I'll be going and the doctor shall be with you shortly" she said jotting down the last thing on her chart and leaving.

"you have very peculiar test miko" Sesshomaru said giving the pups a once over

"Sesshomaru calm down they're fine the doctors won't hurt them" Kagome said hugging Sesshomaru

"hello Taisho family I'm Dr. Horatio" he extended his hand which Kagome shook and Sesshomaru just looked at it boredly. Kagome pinched his side and glared at his rudeness "…ok well let me see the patients"

"Hn"

"well aren't they just adorable they look just like you" he said then went over and laid them on their backs and probed their stomachs

"what usefulness does this hold?" Sesshomaru asked raised brow

"checking for any deformities in the muscles, organs, and intestines" he said then put in his stethoscope "they have strong healthy heart beats. Would you like to hear?"

"I can here their heart's clearly from here" Sesshomaru said which got him a confused and startled look from the doctor.

"ok…um…I'll be back with their vaccines in a minute" he said hurrying out the room

"Sesshomaru what is your problem?" Kagome glared at him

"I have no problem" he said

"obviously you do so what's wrong"

"Kagome" he sighed "as an Inu male when we mate we are protective of our mates, when our female is pregnant our protectiveness doubles. I am not familiar with the ways of this time period; this Sesshomaru can't help but be unsettled with unfamiliar beings around his pups"

"oh Sesshomaru, you know I wouldn't put our pups in any kind of harm. I wouldn't insist upon things like this if I didn't feel it was absolutely necessary. The feudal era has so many fatal illnesses and diseases I just want our pups to be safe and for you to trust me on this" she said taking his face in her hands "please trust me?"

"I trust you koi" he said taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. Kagome smiled as the doctor came back in.

"Ok I'll just give them their shots then you're free to go" he said as he readied the needles. "I ask that you hold them still so no incidents happen"

"Ok" Kagome said holding onto Chiyemi. At first she just whimpered then she full out wailed as she got her shots. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and her sons as all three let out growls. "Awww its ok mommy's here."

"A nice princess band-aid for you" he said "ok who's next?"

Kiramaru and Yoshimaru growled louder a she got closer with the needles. Kagome gave a small unnoticeable yip to warn the boys. They stopped growling and let the doc administer the shots with only growl.

"Well they'll grow up to be big strong men" he said "how about an optomus prime and superman band-aid for you?"

"Thank you doctor" Kagome said shaking his hand

"No problem just go out and make another follow up appointment and I'll see you again in six months" he said leading them out them room.

"See it wasn't so bad" Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and kissed her pups head.

Kagome made the appointment while Sesshomaru placed the kids in the car. Kagome came out and got in the car and told Sesshomaru when they'd have to come back.

"Your healers amaze me" Sesshomaru said as they drove away

"The lord, lady, and pups are back" announced a guard as he opened the gate.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" was squawked across the way "LORD SESSHOAMRU HELP ME!"

"Get back here toad we're not done!" a voice shouted

"HELP ME, LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken squawked running towards them he was tied up with rope vines and decorated with lots of flowers. He had a giant knot on his head as he ran for his life. Just as Kagome was getting confused a stampede of kids came rushing after him; there was Rin, Shippo, Mello, Matt, Near, Shiro, Zuko, and a couple of kids they recognized as the guards, army, and servants kids. "LORD SESSHOMA-AHHH!"

"Get his feet!" Mello shouted as they all tackled him

"Yumi hand me the tulips!" Rin laughed

"Purple or yellow?"

"Who has the honey?"

"I thought near had it?"

"I have the ice" Near said

"What on earth is going on?" Kagome shouted making all the children stop and get off Jaken who was positively beat up.

"Thank you mi' lady for saving this lowly Jaken!" he cried out.

"Now children what's going on?"

"me and the girls wanted to play dress up but the boys wanted to see who could hit the moving target the most so we made a game out of it." Rin said "see me and yumi are team Shippo and Genkei, Suzaku and Sakura are team Mello and Matt, and Takara and Yui are team Shiro and Zuko! Every time one team out scores the others the girls get to choose what Jaken puts on."

"Now kids that's not very nice" Kagome said as the kids looked down "flowers aren't the only thing Jaken can wear. Rin, see if you can find some old kimonos that you out grew and I'll send down a servant with some make up for you"

"Yay! Thanks mama!" Rin said

"Lady Kagome you're the best!" said one of the girls

"No problem" Kagome said

"Maybe Sesshomaru and his head guard will be down later to give you tips" Kagome smiled

"Yea!" the guys cheered as they dragged Jaken away

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Jaken cried as he was dragged

"My mate is a cruel one" he smirked as they went into the castle

"Only when I want to be" she smiled

Later that night as everyone retired a figure snuck through the palace and into the nursery. He masked her scent and aura and didn't make a sound as she went. She crept over to the crib and peered down at the pups smiling sinisterly. She reached down to grab them but her hand sizzled as it came in contact with a barrier.

'Little brats!' she hissed in her mind and glared as Yoshimaru and Kiramaru seemed to glare up at her. She smiled and walked out of their eye sight then shifted form and walked back over. "Hello pups mommy's here"

She reached down and met no resistance of a barrier and placed them in carrier baskets and walked out silently. She made her way down and was almost clear until-

"Lady Kagome, it's so late shouldn't you be sleep?" a servant said

"I…um…the pups couldn't sleep so I figured warm milk would appease them" said the girl in disguise

"Oh let me fetch that for you and I'll feed them so you can rest"

"No!" she said startling the girl "I would prefer to do it they won't feed unless it's me or Lord Sesshomaru"

"o-ok well I'll be on my way then" she said "have a pleasant night mi' lady"

She sighed a breath of relief when the servant girl was gone and slipped outside and into the gardens. She took some powder and blew it into the pups face making them sneeze then fall into a deep sleep. She made her way over to the hidden opening and slipped to the outside.

"Wow you managed without any intrusions?" he smirked

"Minimal these pups have miko powers as well and are highly intelligent though I expect no less from the off spring of Lord Sesshomaru and the Shikon miko" she said "do you have what was promised"

"80 pounds of gold awaits you in a hidden hut" he said taking the sleeping pups "theirs a river south of here follow it up stream and go right when you hit the waterfall the hut has an arrow carved above the door"

"I'll be around if Naraku ever needs me" she said then took to the sky

"You pups are in for a treat" he chuckled then disappeared in a puff of smoke

Kagome was tossing in her sleep, she'd been squirming for a couple hours and couldn't figure what's wrong. She stilled for a moment and listened she frowned and strained her hear to find that sound her demon hearing should have no problem sensing. She bolted up and sniffed the air then took off out the bed towards the door. She ran into the nursery at full speed and looked down into the crib and nearly dropped to the floor. She franticly sniffed the air and stretched her aura trying to find the three missing auras. She let out a deafening roar waking the whole castle. Sesshomaru shot up and raced to her side about to demand to know what was wrong until he spotted the empty crib.

"their gone! Sesshomaru our pups are gone" she whispered hollowly. She didn't even notice the tears slipping down her face.

Sesshomaru let out an angry roar as his eyes bled red and he stormed out to see the approaching guards and inquisitive servants.

"the pups are missing I want every inch of this land searched for any trace of them and report back to me! Jaken after the guards report to me if the pups aren't found send an alert to the lords use our fastest messengers!" he barked angrily then turned to the servants "I want this whole castle searched and reported back to me NOW!"

Sesshomaru went back to the room picked up Kagome and carried her to their chambers and held her shaking form.

"we _**WILL**_ get our pups back and rip apart the being who dared lay his hands on this Sesshomaru's family" he growled angrily.

Kagome prayed to every kami that her pups were ok and that they'd be back in her arms safe and soon.

**Sm101: I think I cried a little at this last part. The pups are gone after being back for barely a day. It took me awhile to figure a way to steal the pup in a way that was a clique. So here you go! Will they get the pups back? Your reviews will get you an answer! Review**_** review**__**REVIEW**_**!**


	12. everything comes to light

**Sm101: ok yea I'm seriously late and I know you guys are seriously pissed but it's better late than never sorry guys**

**Shout outs:**

**Rozy07****:** sorry for the confusion but there's a reason they're all in here

**Megan Consoer****: **that's exactly what I'm doin

**LovelyInu****:** that's I was thinking it would be _way_ to easy to just _take_ the pups and yea I'm just using the name if you listen to the description of her a in chapter 8 totally different and you'll have to wait and see.

**youkaifemale****:** I know it seems bad but every thing'll get better

**LadyZess****:** they'll get em back just gotta figure out how

**lunarcat12****:** oh you know he is! Lol everything will come to light here.

**GothicHime89****:** the question is what does Naraku want with 2 week old demon\ miko pups born of the great and most powerful assassin lord Sesshomaru and Kagome the most powerful priestess who surpassed Midoriko herself? O.o did I blow your mind? :D

**Esha Napoleon****:** LOVE REVIEWS

**Keyshia Pooh****:** Hmmmm interesting….i like but I wont change it good ideas though

**Previously:**

"The lady gave birth this morning the pups are quite cute." The servant smiled sinisterly "two boys and a girl"

"I see then our plan will be put into action soon." Naraku said "I have more than half of the Shikon no tama and it will make me powerful enough to do as I need."

"my sweet Kagome you're family is soon to be in ruins" he said laughing insanely at his plans. "it does not bode well for anyone"

**Chapter 11**

**Everything comes to light**

The castle was in a frenzy, the search had been going for three days and the information they received got them closer to Naraku but at a deathly slow pace. Kagome was on edge as she paced Sesshomaru's office she'd recently broken the desk angry with an informant who brought her nothing she could work with.

"Kagome we must calm down and think clearly so as not to over look any details that may prove useful" Sesshomaru said

"their incompetent and useless and there is something I'm missing in here!" Kagome growled her eyes tinted red "I keep going over this and…and…oh my god"

"care to enlighten this Sesshomaru, mate?"

"why was I not able to sense Naraku or any kind of aura from him and his incarnations? How was he able to get in and take the pups without raising my alarms?" Kagome said

"hey may have used a spell to mask himself or his incarnation"

"no the barrier I have up immediately tears down any concealing spells and blocks unfamiliar auras" Kagome said as if it were obvious.

"So the person had to be someone who was allowed in and out of the barrier" Sesshomaru growled "so there is a informant for Naraku in our midst."

"exactly" Kagome growled as she went to the door and stopped a guard walking down the hall "I want you to gather five guards and take the nannies, guards, and care takers assigned to the pups and have them wait in line outside the conference room and if any are missing I want them found and brought back! Make sure none of them leave so get to it, NOW!"

* * *

'Oh god!' Hinata screamed in her head pacing the floor of her hut. she was frantic with all the thoughts running through her head. She couldn't sit still; she was worried for the pups, their life, her life, and the other lives in danger right now. He nearly screamed when a hand grasped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, didn't meant to scare yah" the Hanyou said

"damn it Inuyasha don't sneak up on me like dat! What's wrong with you I almost had a damn heart attack!" she said pounding his chest.

"whoa, what's eattin you?" he said grabbing her wrists in one hand and pulling her close with the other.

"oh Inuyasha I'm so messed up right now! This problem is huge and I don't know what to do!" she said crying into his chest as he hugged her "so much is at stake and I'm goin crazy! The royal pups are missing and I'm having my own troubles it's so much!"

"What's wrong, Hinata?" he asked worried

"I wish I could tell you but-" she was cut off by two guards entering her hut

"Lady Kagome has requested all nannies assigned to the pups come with so we can escort you where she wants you"

She stood and dried her tears and thought as she was taken to the line. She figured she'd give her information to the lord and lady and pray to the gods they'd have pity once they knew. She thought and her anticipation grew as the line got shorter and soon it was her turn. She turned to Inuyasha with pleading eyes; he nodded and followed her in.

"hello Hinata" Kagome said coldly "it's nice to see you"

"and you mi' lady" she said

"you seem nervous, any reason why?"

"I'm wondering what is going on and if any progress has been made on finding the pups, but it is not my place to be nosey" she said head bowed

"hn" she said "I just have a couple questions for you"

Hinata nodded

"what do you know of Naraku?" Kagome asked

"actually Lady Kagome" she said nervously "I wanted to tell you something that has to do with him but I wish not for this to leave the room"

"this room has a barrier that blocks unwanted ears and eyes no matter how powerful" Kagome said

"well it is that…Naraku he has my brother and my sons" she said

"you didn't tell me you had pups" Inuyasha said shocked

"that is a story for another time" she said turning back to Kagome "he approached me and my brother the week after you and Lord Sesshomaru mated, claiming to give us greatness if we were to serve him. my brother and I refused since we were content serving under you. He then attacked us and a wind witch took my pups and brother. He said he'd return them in exchange for information about you both."

"continue" Sesshomaru said eyes narrowed

"I could only think of my pups and brother so I did as told, he'd send a man for me to give the information to take back to him. Some how he found that Lady Kagome was with child from someone and…h-he told me to b-bring the pups to him" she flinched when Kagome stood glaring at her eyes bleeding red

"are you confessing to giving my pups to the vile bastard!" Kagome growled

"being a mother also I couldn't do it. I couldn't knowingly put innocent pups at harm. Being a mother I know how it feels to have pups taken away and couldn't do it even when my pups would be saved by damning another's!" she cried tears running down her cheeks "I came to tell you that he must have another on the grounds as a back up incase I couldn't do it. I'm sorry I deceived you all but I could not keep silent knowing pups were in harm."

"do you know where Naraku's hiding?" Sesshomaru asked

"no the man always came through a whole in the wall near the vine covered wall in the garden. He'd leave as if vanishing through a portal." she said

"Hey Kagome do you think you could use your spiritual powers to seek out this portal or the guys aura?"

"Maybe if it's fresh" Kagome pondered "this information's quite useful and as a mother I forgive you and commend you for being brave enough to tell us this"

"mi' lady when we go to retrieve the pups I ask that you let me go with you so I may see my pups and brother are safe"

"are you skilled in combat?"

"I helped train lord Sesshomaru's army" she smiled

"very well, send in the guards that retrieved the nannies and guards"

The guard came in and awaited his command.

"was Hinata the last one?" Kagome asked

"yes mi' lady"

"send in the one before her" she said

"yes mi' lady" he said bringing her in

"mi' Lord and Lady have I done something wrong?" she asked Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha felt a wave of shock and slight anger before her aura vanished all together. If the female noticed she never showed it.

"I just wish to be clear on where you were the night the pups went missing" Kagome said eyes narrowed behind her goggles.

"I was watching the pups until another nanny took over then I went to the kitchen where I stayed and assisted until sundown then I returned to my quarters to rest." She said

"that will be all" Kagome dismissed when the female left she growled

"mate?"

"I get a bad feeling from her and her story keeps changing when I ask her of her routine the day the pups were taken" she said "Hinata what do you know of her?"

"the night the pups went missing I had talked to Naraku's henchman and as I was returning from our meeting she was headed towards him and I stopped to see her slip through the wall with a basket in hands." She gasped "those must've been the pups! I couldn't see because she was facing the opposite way and vines blocked the view! Oh kami if I'd had just known I'd've stopped her!"

"It's not your fault it's that bitch's fault my niece and nephews are gone" Inuyasha growled "I say we go after her"

"That will be too obvious we'll shadow her" Sesshomaru said he called for his top five stealth demons "this is the Takahiro family they are shadow panthers and the best in all the lands."

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru" they said bowing

"What do you ask of us?" the eldest looking one asked

"I need you to follow the nanny that was previously here. I want eyes on her from day and night and one of you to report back each night before supper. If you find anything suspicious or alarming report it to us immediately, understood?"

"yes mi' Lord" they said as they suddenly disappeared

"If it was her why didn't she run off?" Inuyasha asked

"To avoid suspicion leaving rite after the kidnapping would immediately give her away" Hinata said thoughtfully.

"That or Naraku still needs her here to keep an eye on us" Kagome said more to herself than the others. Just then Sango, Miroku, Hoshiko, and Inutaisho walked in.

"Your brother has returned to his lands and says they'll ask around their lands to see what people know of Naraku" Hoshiko said

"We've been all over the western lands and all the information is pointing north east" Miroku said

"Had to beat it out a couple ingrates but we got word that a mysterious valley has appeared through the fog near Gineshi Mountain. They say that from a far it looks nice but as you enter everything changes into death and chaos; some don't make it out and those who do most times are not themselves when they return. It only appears when the moon is highest in the sky but the fog is so thick you'd still probably miss it" Sango said

"What do you mean 'not themselves'?" Hoshiko asked

"They are a totally different person when they leave and about five days later they'll slaughter their family and on the sixth commit suicide" Sango said

"Brain washing huh?" Inutaisho said deep in thought "if it is him then we'd need something to protect our mind if we were to investigate"

"I may be able to make a charm to block anything harmful from entering the mind, and a charm to protect the body." Kagome said "we'd have to send more than one if they run into trouble. Sesshomaru we need more shadows I want that place scoped, mapped, and patrolled. Ward off any who try to enter and see how far in and out this valley goes, all information is to be reported back to us. I'll get started on the charms for the shadows."

"Its getting late I'll have the cooks start preparing dinner" Hoshiko said as her and Inutaisho left

"I'll take the kids out and keep them busy" Sango said "c'mon monk"

Everyone left leaving only Kagome and Sesshomaru alone as Kagome and Sesshomaru began looking through spell and energy books. After about two hours of nothing Kagome began to get frustrated as she threw a book across the room.

"This is POINTLESS!" she shouted then she got an idea she raised her hands and concentrated soon books began flying off the shelves, opening and swirling about her. Sesshomaru watched in hidden awe as the pages flipped and turned and books went back and forth from the shelves to her. Soon all the books were back except to that sat on the desk. "Found it!"

"It seems you grow into your powers everyday. Now what have you found?" he says standing and looking into the books

"These not only protect the mind and the body but allows the wearers to see through any disguise or false intentions!" she said smiling then growled "I have to get started. I want my pups back!"

Sesshomaru watched as she disappeared in black wisps that shot out the door and down the hall. Even he had to admit it kinda creped him out.

* * *

"Such beautiful pups" Naraku smiled sinisterly at the sleeping pups "the power radiating off of them is astounding for mere pups"

"She will be a very beautiful demoness and a perfect mate"

"Planning ahead for her, Kenshi?" Naraku smirked

"Tell me, master, what will you use them for?" he asked

"Right now they are useless to me" he said "but their power is what I need for now. A gypsy owes me a favor for saving her family's life; she knows a spell that will drain just enough of their power combined and transfer it to me. That power combined with the Shikon jewel will allow me to control even the most powerful of beings and build me a vast army. That army will enslave all the inhabitants of Japan, all those who dare to deify will die, and I will be the most powerful being in all of Japan. Everyone will cower in fear and bend to my will or parish."

"Splendid idea your brilliance is astounding" Hakudoshi smirked

"Yes I feel I've out done myself" he laughed then they all began to cackle to together as the endless possibilities of destruction and ultimate power unfurled in their minds.

* * *

"Kagome you must eat" Sesshomaru said finding Kagome still working on the charms

"no, I _must_ save our pups or do you not care!" she growled; Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he ran forward and spun her around his claws digging into her arms.

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** question my love for our pups**!" Sesshomaru said his demon emerging slightly.

"**Then show you care! Your so cool and calm and our pups are **_**missing**_**, Sesshomaru!**" she growled her eyes flashing purple

"**You think I'm calm? Our pups are gone and we've barely made any progress in getting them back! Do you know how…terrified I am right now at the fact that that vile Hanyou has them?**" he growled baring his fangs "**the only reason I'm forcing myself to be so calm is for your sake and the peoples' sake! Me going into a frenzy would only make everyone else panic and we probably wouldn't be half as close to getting them back as we are now!**"

"**FUCK YOU SSESSHOAMRU! You don't give a damn about anything but your precious servants and your land!**" she shouted retching her arm free and slapping his across the face making his head snap to the side. Sesshomaru growled slowly as he slowly turned back to her, his cheek bleeding from her claws slashing him. His growl deepened and got louder as he used all his might not to harm her. He had to do something with all his anger and he didn't feel like killing. He was angry at Naraku for taking his pups, angry at Kagome for questioning his love for their pups, angry at himself for not being able to protect his pups. He did the only thing he could; he kissed her. It was harsh and domineering as he poured all his anger into it. Kagome pulled away and growled pushing him. "**Get away from me!**"

Sesshomaru kissed her again trapping her to his chest and she kissed him back for a second pouring her anger into it. Before she knew it they were in their bed with Sesshomaru on top of her. She cursed at him as he sat up and shredded her kimono top and bra. She growled sitting up and scrambling from the bed, Sesshomaru caught her ankle and dragged her back but not before she kicked him in the jaw. He roared grabbing both her ankles and roughly yanked her back on the bed and back handing her. She hissed and spit in his face as he wrestled both her wrist into his hand holding them above her head as he shredded the rest of her clothes and his. He roughly thrust into hot pussy making her cry out and growl in pain as he brutally thrust into her body. He kissed her biting her lip hard making it bleed and sucking on it. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she bit down then sucked on it. He released her wrist wrapping them around her back and fisting her hair. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as she ran her claws down his back. This wasn't love making it was angry, brutal, and beastly; they needed this as a way to release their anger and frustration. Sesshomaru grabbed her legs placing them on his shoulders as he fucked her harder and deeper. He knew she'd be sore down there for a awhile but he didn't care at the moment as he increased his force and speed. Kagome fisted the sheets as she growled in pleasure and pain, her head was spinning as the haze of sex and anger mixed and exploded in her senses. Sesshomaru sat up holding her legs apart as he repeatedly slammed into her willing body.

"**sess-shoma-ru!**" she growled

"**That's rite scream my name bitch**" he grunted/growled

"**Fuck you!**" she growled followed by

"**I am**" he dropped her legs and pulled her up and against the head board, his claws digging into her hips making blood drip down.

"**You bastard!**" she ran her claws down his other cheek. "**Son of a bitch!**"

He roared and wrapped a clawed hand around her slender throat as he bit at it harshly increasing his pace and deepening his thrust. She clawed his chest and yanked at his hair. They could feel how close the other was to the edge, the sweet abyss. Their muscles tightened and flinched, he could feel her walls clench and spasm around his heated man hood and stiffened. His hips a blur as his balls tightened and the spring and his belly coiled tighter as his fangs elongated. Kagome couldn't take it anymore as he ground against her clit bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She let out deafening roar as she released and sank her fangs into his neck. He followed suit with a roar of domination and sank his fangs into her neck both shaking as they road out their orgasms.

They lay there silently entwined in the other, basking in the others presence. Kagome lay on his chests listening to his heart beat under her as he stroked her head.

"I'm sorry" she said he looked down at her "I know you care for them as much as you care for me. I just…I just want them back so bad, I feel like part if me has been ripped away from me and it hurts."

"Silence woman, this Sesshomaru understands what you are feeling. I want them back just as bad as you but we must think with clear heads as not to over look something that may be important in the process" he said pulling her tighter into his embrace "Kagome, I love you, I love your pups, and nothing will stand in the way of us getting our pups back."

"I love you too Sesshomaru" she smiled at him as they lay together in silence.

**Sm101: I really didn't realize its 4 in the morning! It feels like its only 10 but here you go guys also I may be changing my name so make sure you look out for the change I'll give you a heads up in one of the future chapters if it happens so read and review!**


	13. We're Going In Pt 1

**Sm101: Ok these stories almost wrapped up so let's get to it and BTW ****I won't be changing my name until after this story is done and then I will put it in the ****bottom in bold underline italic in the last chapter**** :D**

**Shout outs: **

**vamplover87.9****: I haven't changed it yet and I'm not done with this so there isn't a sequel**

**Azumigurl****: here you go!**

**Megan Consoer****:**** hell you know I can**

**Tiffani: thanks I try**

**GothicHime89****:**** lol I didn't want him to hit her or leave and have the problem unresolved so I chose a lemon :3 **

**Sugar0o****:**** ik my imagination is very active**

**Keyshia Pooh****:**** if I had said that it would've started a new argument when they just made up nice suggestions though**

**Rozy07****: thanks**** lol yes my..ahem…naughty muse decided angry sex was good…ok I'm just perverted xD**

**Esha Napoleon****:**** yes my awesome meter is way up!**

**Chapter 12**

**We're Goin In Pt. 1**

It had been a couple days and Kagome had finally perfected the charms. She'd sent word to the lords of the land and Kouga and they'd arrived today. She'd gotten enough information back from the shadows and stealth to know that if they entered the mist from the south edge they could slip into a crack through that wall and make their way through. She was currently in the war room explaining how everything would go down and covering every possible outcome.

"Mother" Shippo said "we've been going over this whole plan and studied it. We would like to join you in battle"

"No! I already have 3 pups to worry about I refuse to lose any more of my pups in this battle" she said

"mother we are no longer pups we've sent word to Mello, Matt, and Near and they wish to join too" Shippo argued "they should arrive within the hour we've trained with you, Lord Sesshomaru, Ryuzaki, Light, and the head general of their armies we are all ready to join this battle. Those pups are like brothers and sister and I won't sit by knowing they're in Naraku's clutches and not doing anything when I know I can!"

"Shippo….fine you're more than ready all of you so who am I to stop you" she smiled "Guys this will be the biggest and most difficult battle any of us has and ever will fight. I hate to say that some of us may not make it back I want everyone well rested because in two days we will be taking this bastard out!"

"Mi' Lord and Lady there are 2 female demons and a human male outside to see you they say they have something for you" a messenger said

Kagome and Sesshomaru went outside to see a female with sea green hair and sun kissed skin with eyes as blue as Caribbean water; a smaller more childish female with curly black hair, pale skin, and purple eyes; and a young male with strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail down his back, tan skin, and green eyes. Kagome spotted the bracelets on their wrist.

"Kagimi, Kanomi, and Kohamaru it's nice to see you all again how are you all" Kagome smirked

"Much happier thanks to you, Kagome" the older female smirked

"or should we say, Mi' Lady" the boy smiled "The Lord to a mate and you of all people. I pictured him liking the more submissive type"

"Sir we could never be mate you don't know the real me" the soft voice said smiling as the guard kissed her hand trying to woo her

"Teki, please try to court Kanomi another time I believe they have important news for me" she smiled as he pouted and backed off "come we've just gone over the battle plans"

As they got into the room Kagome placed a sight and sound proof barrier around the room and denied entry.

"Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku it's great to see guys again" she smiled

"Yes we got the message through the bracelets" Kagura smiled "I assume you've mapped out his hide out?"

"Yes we have but you've been inside so I'd like to know what goes on in there?" Kagome said

"The inside is barely guarded at all this crack you'll slip through is only a short distance away from the secret passage I used to use to sneak out just look for the stone with the double edged sword. Take the stairs up and take the door with the seven point star. It leads to me and Kanna's room you'll have to split into two teams one of us will go with each group he usually keeps the most important things in certain rooms on the 2nd and 4th floor so while the commotion outside is distracting everyone we will only have to go through a couple guards, which isn't so tough, when we find the pups we have to get them out the same way we got in and have them taken to the palace." She said

"That's not a problem I've perfected my teleportation so I can take them to the palace and back in minutes" Kagome said

"Then we've pretty much got this figured out but onto Naraku, Kanna" Kagura said letting Kanna take the lead

"As you know Naraku's heart is the infant who will be protected by a barrier that will take time to crack you kill it you weaken Naraku since only half his heart is in Hakudoshi. That'll kill the human side of him and once that's done then all you need to do is purify the demon side and the job's done" she said in a shy child voice "there may be demons you need to sneak in and out undetected."

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked

"there is a fatal flaw in his form, he likes to attack in un ending ways so it runs through a lot of energy, reikei, and chakra" Kohaku smirked "after a couple long barrages the attacks are weaker meaning big holes in the attacks you could use those hole as an escape and his delayed reaction should give you enough time to drive through his chest and into his heart"

"that's all we've got I hope this information and with your plan leans the odds into our favor" Kagura smiled "I want this bastard nailed for all the things he put people through"

"Me too" Kagome said "I'll have the servants prepare rooms for all of you, dinner is in two hours I'll see you then, you may freshen up now"

Kagome and Sesshomaru made their way into the training yard where the kids were training. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat underneath a Sakura tree and watched them spar in silence. Shippo was taking Mello and Rin in a double opponent spar. The lesson was how to counter a move when being attack from the ground and the air.

"Rin do it now!" Mello said as he did relentless attacks

"But it's not ready!" she said trying to find an opening for her energy bombs

"Just do it!"

"Ok!" she flew in a circle and took a deep breath and let out a high pitched scream. Mello jumped out of the way just as the ground around Shippo was impacted. As she continued to screech at where Shippo was the dust kicked up. She stopped and looked as the dusk cleared there was a large crater with Shippo laying in it unconscious "SHIPPO!"

She dove straight for him and cradled his head in her lap shaking him he cracked his eye open and kissed her smiling. She growled and beat on his chest.

"Don't do that! I thought I seriously hurt you, you big dummy! Gah!" she said

He chuckled as scooped her in his lap and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She pulled back giggling and blushing and hugged to Shippo. Kagome and Sango awed at them.

"When did you get here?" Kagome giggled

"Miroku carried me down here when Rin screamed" she said playing with his hair. Kagome looked at Miroku and noticed several changes; his hair was as long as Sesshomaru's and a deeper black, he now had claws, he had an indigo stripe from the bottom of either side of his jaw that traveled up to the corner of each eye, purple over each eyelid, and black circle with a indigo sun and a purple crescent moon in it. He looked more natural as a demon than a human and she always had a nagging feeling that he wasn't in his natural element.

Kagome looked up smiling at Sesshomaru as he watched the kids. This up coming battle will be the most difficult battle they'd all face, she was sad to say that she wasn't sure they'd all make it out alive, for those who did fall in battle she prayed that their deaths wouldn't be in vain. She prayed to any gods that would listen that this battle ends in their favor with Naraku dead, and all her friends intact. She looked back to Sesshomaru and prayed that he wouldn't leave her in this battle too, she'd just gotten to know him and she didn't wanna give him up. She smiled as he looked down at her with smoldering, molten, gold eyes filled with love and happiness. She wouldn't give up her giant family for the entire universe.

The two days passed quickly and the army got ready to move out everyone was barking orders for last minute details. This plan had to be flawless one mistake could cause the whole thing to spiral downward. Kagome had servants go about passing out the charms to everyone that would be in the battle, she'd sent some to the four lords the day before in the required quantities. Kagome, Sango, Hinata, and Hoshiko were currently finishing putting on their battle armor; Kagome had new armor mad for then that was ten time's durable so less damage was done. Kagome had refused the materiel from this time and put on the clothes she'd brought from her time. She donned a pair of black steel-toe boots and a spandex body suit; she wore reinforced 2 inch thick steel armor plates around her calves, thighs, waist, torso, front arms, fore arms, and shoulders. It was charmed to feel like nothing was there and to breathe so she wouldn't over heat. They'd finished dressing and went to the front gate where the army was preparing to march out. She stood in front of them eyes scanning them all.

"men and women going in to battle today I have no need to tell you that this will be the most dangerous and bloody battle any of you will face" Kagome said "I thank all of you who are willing to give your live for or pups and to see that bastard, Naraku, whipped from this earth."

"Milady we would all die a thousand times over to see your pups safely back." his head general said "hail to the Lord, Lady, and Royal Pups!"

"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" the army cheered

"Let's move!" Sesshomaru commanded as he formed his cloud and took to the sky.

Kagome mounted Aisushinu, who also had armor on and took to the sky. Sango and Shippo followed on an armored Kilala, Miroku in his panther form, Rin flying over head, and Mello, matt, and near in their true forms with the army following suit. Above them Kagome chanted a spell that would conceal them form any on looking eyes. After a half hour using their demonic speed they met at the rendezvous point with the other lords and their armies.

"Little brother this battle will be quite the challenge but I feel confidant that the odds are very much in our favor" he smiled

"Sesshomaru no matter what happens, it has been a pleasure serving with you" the northern lord said

"Same for me" said the eastern lord

"Like wise gentlemen" Sesshomaru said as they waited.

Two hour passed before they got what they were waiting for; the shadows they'd sent in appeared before them. The lords approached them in anticipation,

"Report?"

"it's not good we know from talk that he has the children in some kind of energy sucking barrier guarded lightly guarded" one said "we know that he had a witch make it for him and he hasn't activated the barrier but I fear as soon as he realizes we're here he will and the draining of their powers will kill them."

"We have narrowed it down to the east wing on the fourth floor, sixth hallway" another said

"If that is all we thank you now go rest we move in 30 minutes" Kagome said

"Yes milady" they said as they left him and her.

"Sesshomaru we're so close to them" she said fist clenched on his chest basking in his comforting embrace "I don't think I could bear to fail when we're this close"

"We will not fail, mate" he said "I will not stop until they are safely back at the castle alive. I will keep fighting even if I die and even then I won't stop"

"I love you"

"And I you, Kagome" he smiled giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead

They had waited long enough they began to move in; they moved silently as they went though the crack in wall lead by Kagura in disguise. They quickly made it to the castle as she pushed the brick that opens the passage. They easily made their way to the fourth floor as spread to survey the area Kagome spotted two guards ahead she quickly scanned to see what she could work with and noticed pipes in the ceiling. She quietly used her demonic speed to run, jump, grab onto a pipe, pull her legs up and wait. Just as the guard walked under her she dropped down onto his shoulders wrapping her legs around his head, twisting, and snapping his neck. Just before the other guard could make a sound to warn any she jumped behind him and plunged her claws into his jugular, silencing him.

Flicking the blood from her claws she signaled them to continue down the hall.

"I sense the pups only but I can't tell which room its coming from it's like their scent, rikei, and aura has been scattered amongst the rooms" she whispered "I want three guards to each room, GO!"

They quickly moved about thoroughly searching each room until one of the guards sounded

"Mi lady" he said quietly as he walked to her "we've found them but the barrier isn't budging"

"let me see it, watch for any unwanted guest" she said racing towards the room she looked and felt the power radiating off it almost matched hers…almost "Sesshomaru and Miroku I may need your help with this"

"What can we do?" Miroku asked

"it was made by a Hanyou meaning it has both demon and human spiritual magic fused into this and both are very powerful when I was looking through the books to make the charms I saw something for this I think we have everything we need to break it down but it'll take some time"

"How long will it take" Sesshomaru asked

"With normal powers it'd probably take 3 hours but with our powers it should only take an hour" Kagome replied

"Even if we were to double the ingredients?" Miroku wondered

"Too much could harm the pups so I won't risk it." Kagome said "there's also a chant we can use to reverse it which should speed up the process to take 45 minutes tops"

"Then let us hurry" Sesshomaru said

Kagome did a spell that brought her pack to her; she quickly pulled out a bowl and some herbs and began crushing them and added some kind of fruit and milk, after that was a fine paste she sat it aside.

"Miroku, I need 12 sutras now." She said and he quickly handed them over. She chanted over them and added them to the bowl crushing them in she added some of her miko energy the told Sesshomaru to had his demon rikei, Miroku did the same adding both. As she crushed it all together it began forming into sutras again and she kept at it until there was not hint of paste left and handed the bowl to Miroku. "Place one sutra to the north, south, east, and west around the barrier then give the rest to me."

He did as told then gave them to her

"Fire, water, air, and earth" She said placing them on the barrier "spirit, body, light, and dark"

A second barrier began forming over the first and started to slowly eat away at it weakening the barrier slowly.

"form a triangle around the barrier then repeat after me and once you start chanting what ever happens DO NOT stop chanting until it's done if I speed up speed up with me" she said. Once they were all in position Kagome began to chant and the others followed suite

The guards had set up post around the hallway to make sure no one disrupted them; they'd taken out the few guards and piled their bodies against the wall. After ten minutes a servant group of guards came around the corner and spotted the pile of dead guards.

"Intruders! Sound the distress signal and send for more guards!" the leader said soon more guards and demons flooded the area and a battle ensued

"We've been made! Send for the rest!" the general yelled as he, Sango, Hinata, and Shippo stopped anyone from entering the room

"yes sir!" two of the shadows took off out through the secret passage and through the crack in the wall to the lords "milord it's time we need more troops to fend off the demons until the lady is done with her spell and transports the pups home"

"So it has begun"

"To battle!" a lord cried as they began to pour into the lands and some mad their way up to help their lord and lady. And so the final battle has begun.

**Sm101: well this is the next chapter enjoy! You better it's 5 in the morning that's how long I worked on this -.-'**

**Sesshomaru: her work is adequate and she really is committed to this story**

**Sm101: my work s more than fuckin adequate! Fuck you Sesshomaru I'm goin to bed!**

**Sesshomaru: be there in a minute ~perv smirk~**

**Sm101: O/O Epp! / ~gets chased by sessh to room~**

**Kagome: read and review**


	14. We're Going In Pt 2

**Sm101: ok I'm not gonna lie I really haven't gotten in the mood to type. It's like I'm on off mode but I'm attempting to make this good so let's see what happens… **_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OFF Inuyasha!**_

**Kiteria****:**** I'll check out your story the title sounds very interesting lol and thanks I like to make the story feel real and pull the readers in **

**lara5170****: I hope you didn't die since it's been awhile**

**Sesshomaru2004****: I'm trying**

**GothicHime89****: ****I will!**

**Esha Napoleon****:**** THANK YOU!**

**Sugar0o****:**** yes demon Miroku is awesome**

**LadyZess****:**** I cannot guarantee the safety of the lives in this story….I mean I could but what's the fun if someone doesn't die.**

_**WARNING**_**: there are some very **_**GRUESOME**_** and **_**SICK**_** parts in this chapter so plead **_**do not**_** read if you have a weak stomach.**

**Chapter 12**

**We're Goin in Pt.2**

It was pure and utter chaos outside and inside the castle. There was blood everywhere as forces clashed and slaughtered each other. Those with adequate healing abilities healed as many wounded soldiers as they could but it seemed more came in than they could send out. The other side wasn't doing so well either as the mindless demons was slain only to be replaced by more.

Inside the barrier was almost eviscerated if only the forces could hold them back for a couple more minutes. Kagome began chanting faster and faster to speed up the process and Sesshomaru and Miroku followed quickly pushing all they had into it. Finally just as the mass attack was about to push the forces to their limit the barrier broke and the wail of the pups were heard across the field making everyone freeze for a minute. Kagome stood and race over to the crib to look over her pups doing a quick scan to make sure they were unharmed. Kiramaru cried in frustration, Chiyemi wailed in fear, and Yoshimaru was growling in anger. Kagome and Sesshomaru let their scent and aura wash over the pups soothing them to slumber. She quickly summoned her chest carrier from the future and placed them in it.

"Quickly mate teleport them home" Sesshomaru said

"I can't it'll take more energy to teleport more than me and they're too young for me to teleport, it will harm them." She said as she cloned herself, Sesshomaru and the babies. She turned to the clones "quickly draw their attention and run to the east keep them distracted as long as possible so we can the pups to safety, NOW GO!"

The clones nodded as Kagome and Sesshomaru masked their and the babies' scents and aura while the clones ran into the hall grabbing the enemies' attention and taking off.

"They're getting away! Do not let them escape if possible bring them all back alive and DO NOT harm the bastard pups!" the leader shouted "you six stay and help finish these peasants off"

Kagome deduced that enough time had passed and stepped into the hall. She looked at the leader who was fighting the general and let he poison whip fly killing the surrounding enemy men before wrapping it around the stunned man's neck.

"My pups are not bastards!" Kagome hissed then smirked "I believe their father would like to correct your error"

Sesshomaru walked over to the man who now trembled before him.

"Please, mi lord, mercy" the man fearfully whispered

"I own a lot of things, unfortunately mercy is not one of them" Sesshomaru said and swung his claws shredding the man's throat, watching blood flowed out as the corpse fell to the ground.

"We must go reinforcements will be here soon" Kagome said as Sesshomaru picked her up and leapt from the window landing and putting her down when he landed. They took off to the west hurrying to make sure they distanced themselves between the battles. They soon made it to the twins handing the children off to them hiding their aura's immediately taking off as they made several clones and scattered.

Kagome and Sesshomaru rushed back to the battle and soon started tearing through enemies quickly. The ratio of Naraku's army and their army started slowly leaning in their direction as the hoards lessened bit by bit. There were battles all around them going let, right, backwards, forward, and even above.

Shippo was slashing enemy after enemy taking pleasure in their blood splashing on his face. He spotted white hair and at first mistook it for Sesshomaru until he caught glimpse of a young face then he quickly started working his way over to the unsuspecting male. After he found the frustration in unrelenting hoards of demons he took to the sky joining Rin and the other air bound demons.

"Rin give me cover I'm going for him" he said taking off stalking Hakudoshi before Rin could reply. He knew Rin would keep any attackers off his back while he closed in. he finally got close enough watching the boy use his power to cut down some of the opposing army. Shippo silently cut his power going into a free fall, eyes caught on the male. He moved to a face first position gathering some flames in his palms as he closed in. he watched as Hakudoshi laughed thinking that he'd driven off members of the greatest army of all the lands, but he knew they knew what was coming and fell back to give him room. Just as the boy looked up it was too late, with a feral snarl he slammed into the boy his flames dealing a lot of damage.

* * *

Everyone peered over at the crater that had formed with the two males inside. The distraction gave Sesshomaru the chance to locate Naraku and clear some area around him. He gave a giant leap getting closer only to be blocked by a man that resembled Naraku slightly. The only difference was his skin was more sun kissed and he had yellow-orange eyes and his inky black hair was tipped with golden brown edges; the black jewel in his forehead seemed out of place a bit.

"I wouldn't advise going after the master." He said

"I see you're another offspring of his" Sesshomaru said coldly '_this shall be easy_'

"Why yes I am" he said smirking as he looked over Sesshomaru "and you must be the father of those nasty rats Naraku kidnapped. I wonder if those male pups will grow to be as good looking as there daddy"

Sesshomaru's jaw gave and unnoticeable tick as he tensed ever so slightly in disgust at the openly roaming eyes of the male.

"You are a fine specimen it's a shame I have to kill you" he chuckled "you would have made a wonderful little bed warmer but no matter….I was promised your daughter anyways. It will be a _pleasure _to teach her how to _please_ me"

"A teacher, hn, Give me your name leech" Sesshomaru said as calmly as he could muster '_I'd like to know the name of the pathetic wretch before obliterate him into nothingness_''

"So rude. Kyomu" he said smirking wider "shall we begin this lesson in manners?"

"You must excuse this Sesshomaru fore I've killed every etiquette teacher I've had" he smirked "and you shall be no different"

"Oh you'll find I'm very different" he laughed and with that he charged at Sesshomaru

'_The fool thinks he's good enough to take me with a head on attack? I shall end him quickly_' Sesshomaru waited for him to get closer then ran his claws through the man's gut smiling until he heard laughter he looked at the hand protruding from the mans back to see no blood, guts, or flesh. '_What kind of sorcery is this?_'

"I told you I was quite different" he laughed then slammed his elbow into Sesshomaru's back. Unfortunately it didn't faze Sesshomaru, but it did serve to piss him off more. Sesshomaru jumped away surveying his opponent trying to find something that will help "hmmm, does doggy not want to play anymore?"

Duck, dodge, avoid is how it went for the last ten minutes serving to piss Sesshomaru off further. He watched as Kyomu charged again only this time something brown and furry sped fast as a foot kicked the scum in the face. Sesshomaru smirked as Kouga appeared behind their opponent.

"I swear I mentioned to somebody that they were to get me when the final battle took place" he growled annoyed

"You were the last thing on our minds since the bastard half-breed had our pups" Sesshomaru shot back "however your entrance is greatly appreciated as it gave this Sesshomaru the opportunity to find this filth's weakness"

"Glad to help" Kouga said as they simultaneously charged. Sesshomaru aimed him as Kouga aimed low; Kouga gasped as he wound up going straight through but Sesshomaru smirked at the sickening crunch of breaking bones as the mans face crumbled. They stood looking at the man "what the hell!"

"Indeed, that is what I've been dealing with, but apparently his face isn't quite as translucent" Sesshomaru said "but this Sesshomaru can't help but feel there's more to this than we are seeing"

He watched closely as the man's face shifted piecing bone back together to reveal an unharmed and intact face. The spawn began laughing as the jewel on his head flashed. Sesshomaru looked at Kouga and began to speak to him in the old inu language which sounded like a series of barks and growls to the man. Kouga answered back thankful that their languages were almost identical. Kyomu listened annoyed that he didn't understand what they were doing. He watched as they seemed to come to a resolve and glared at him. Kouga relaxed his stance leaving him practically open for an attack.

"Fool" the spawn said until Kouga pointed behind him he turned in time to feel the sting of a poison whip around his neck. He felt it pulling him towards to the dog demon then a fist connected with his face. He jumped away but found he had to keep moving in order to keep from getting his face mauled under Sesshomaru's unyielding attack. He's completely forgot about the wolf until he felt the mongrel on catch him in a headlock and put a hand over his face blocking his view. He felt claws digging into his forehead he grabbed the wolf and flung him away. "GAAHHH!"

Sesshomaru smirked as the spawn held his bleeding forehead. He zoomed forward and grabbed the man by his shirt smirking at the shock on his face.

"You thought yourself untouchable?" Sesshomaru smirked as brought his claws up and dug deep under his rib cage making the man scream in agony. Sesshomaru grinned as he grasped the man's guts, pulling them out and holding them in front of the man's face. Kyomu stared in horror at his insides that lay in the demon's bloody hands "don't ever stand in this Sesshomaru's way"

With that he reached back in and tore the man's heart out and melted it before the man's eye. He looked to Kouga who looked a bit sick at the display.

"I'm going after the spider"

Sesshomaru took off towards Naraku as Kouga blocked anything that tried to stop the man. If Naraku hadn't been behind the slaughter of his whole tribe he may have felt sorry for him…but that was highly unlikely.

* * *

Hakudoshi looked up through dust to see a kitsune above him, but instead of his usual blue-green eyes he stared incompletely fire blue eyes of a very pissed off demon.

"Ah hello, as happy as this position makes me" he said kicking Shippo off him and stood dusting himself off "it's unfortunate that I'll be killing you now. Pity though I'd hoped to keep both you and Rin as my pets, both your bodies are pleasing to my sight."

"NEVER speak of my mate in such a way! No male other than I shall know the pleasures of her body!" he snarled

"We shall see" Hakudoshi smirked racing forward

"No I shall see and you never will" he growled as he blocked Hakudoshi's fist and punched him in the jaw making him fly back.

Hakudoshi landed on his feet and skidded to a halt rubbing his jaw. He charged forward again, jumped up, and gave a barrage of flying kicks. Shippo put his hands up and shielded himself from it. Hakudoshi quickly did a round house making Shippo go back a couple feet. He lowered his arms and race toward the white haired male who did the same. Fist flew in a blur as the other tried to incapacitate the other. Shippo did a kick flip connecting with Hakudoshi's jaw. Hakudoshi spotted a sword and grabbed it, charging it with his energy and rushing at Shippo who jumped and dodged then formed his sword. He rushed forward and swung intending to kill as their swords clashed. Shippo could tell that Hakudoshi was not trained with the sword like he was, the result many mistakes leading to a couple deep wounds and several shallow ones.

Hakudoshi was becoming frustrated as he sprang forward dealing a rain of quick slashes. Shippo moved but not fast enough as he felt the sword slash his chest. He hissed and ripped the shirt off to see purple goop in his wound.

'Damn miasma' he thought then began dodging miasma filled energy balls. 'This ends now!'

He rushed forward and began running in circles around Hakudoshi, throwing up a dome so he couldn't escape. Soon a whirlwind was swirling around him as he floated in the center. Hakudoshi tried to pin point the mistune's location but couldn't see beyond the wind wall. Then daggers seemed to come from all directions as they seemed to pierce through him and ricochet off the doom to come back at him. Shippo stood outside the doom watching with pleasure as his energy daggers cleanly sliced through Hakudoshi and bounced off the dome to go through again. Soon he called the energy from the daggers and the dome back to him and watched as Hakudoshi collapsed to the ground coughing up blood.

Hakudoshi could do nothing but watch as Shippo walked up walked up to him and picked him up by a fist full of his hair. Shippo looked Hakudoshi in the eyes as he reached down and grabbed his sack and gave a sharp yank. Hakudoshi howled as he felt the pain of being neutered but his howl was silenced as he felt what was ripped from him being shoved down his throat.

"You give the impression of liking male and female parts" Shippo growled "so why don't I give you girl parts and teach you what some girls do"

Hakudoshi screamed as he felt his manhood being slowly torn from him then shoved down his throat making him choke more. Shippo looked crazed as he watched him chock trying to get air and failing. Soon he felt the boy's body go slack and sliced his neck from his should holding the head watching as his severed parts slid down out his throat and to the ground. He though of having the head stuffed as a souvenir but didn't think Rin would appreciate having it mounted in their room. So he cut some of the hair and torched the body, he'd have the hair woven into a necklace for her. He winced as pain shot through him and looked to see his chest wound hadn't healed and was black and purple around. He jumped out and searched for Kagome.

Kagome had just finished off the last demon surrounding her when Shippo walked up to her. She was on alert as she looked at her son as walked up to him. She noticed the wound on his chest and smelt the miasma festering inside the wound. She reached out and used her powers to purify the miasma causing Shippo to hiss as it burned. She then used healing powers to sooth and patch his wound not even leaving a scar.

"Let us find Sesshomaru" she said as she took off with Shippo following.

* * *

The twins had given up running after 2 hours and tore the bark off to trees and used their fire to make the boards hover and zoom through the forest, careful to keep the heat from the pups. They had cut the time in half and made it to the castle gates in a half hour with a sigh of relief.

"Open the gates!" Zuko commanded

"On whose order?" a guard said

"Our mother's and father's, lady Kagome and lord Sesshomaru" Shiro said "we are prince Shiro and Zuko with the royal pups now let us in this instant!"

The gate quickly lowered and they rushed inside and into the castle where they handed the pups over to L and Light who Sesshomaru had asked to stay at the castle to protect it and the pups when they got there.

"Are they damaged?" L asked sitting on one side of the crib in the nursery

"No they are perfectly fine" Shiro said

"Mother made sure of that" Zuko said

"Good" light sighed

"We must get back" Zuko said

"But first we shall visit the armory for some fire friendly weapons" Shiro said

"Aren't you a bit young to be in battle?" L said

"Aren't you a bit old to binge on sweets like a child?" Zuko shot back

"Touché" L glared at Zuko as light sniggered

"Our whole life has been a battle, so why should this be any different?" Shiro said

They quickly went about gathering things the returned to the battle this time going as fast as they could.

When they finally made it to the battle they immediately began incinerating the mindless demon swarm clearing a lot of ground fast. They noticed their new parents rushing toward a swirling purple dome and decided that that must be where the spider was hiding.

* * *

Kagome looked to see of the sky cleared and most of the ground clear, on fire, but clear. She looked at the barrier just as Kouga and Inuyasha caught up to run along side her. She looked at the two in a questioning manner.

"We figured the guards could finish the rest of the hoards while we take this bastard"

"Hn, I have to call the jewel to me which should weaken him considerably, but then the plan may get a little harder with the rage that he will display."

"Yea and exactly how are you going to call the jewel to you?"

"My mate it the shikon miko who was born with the jewel embedded in her body, the jewel is bound to her, so if she calls the jewel will answer." Sesshomaru said now explain the rest of your plan"

"It's simple really I'll destroy him from the inside." She said

* * *

Naraku watched in anger as all his demons and offspring were slaughtered. He couldn't use all his energy creating more hoards and offspring would take days to create effectively. The incompetent guards were scattered chasing decoys and failed to get the brats back! Everything was ruined so he'd have to flee and plot while he hid for a while.

He was about to sneak out the barrier when he felt a pulse in his chest where the jewel was then pain as it was ripped from his body. He watched as it shot through his barrier beyond his sight. He roared in outrage, where did it go? His power had been ripped away! This cannot be! He cleared the barrier taking the miasma back to him to see the miko chanting as pink and purple rays shot towards her. Then he sensed the whole jewel freshly purified on the miko the he watched as it absorbed into her body.

"You bitch! I shall enjoy that jewel and your heart from your body for everyone to see before I slaughter them all!" he snarled as he flung tentacles at all present. They all slashed and hacked at tentacles but it seemed like more and more came back. He looked to see Kagome coming at him he swung a tentacle making her fly back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he race to catch the falling woman. He looked down smirking at the "unconscious" Kagome. He landed and laid her body under a tree and stepped back into the sun "you ok?"

He felt a tug at his fire rat kimono and looked down to see another shadow next to his give him a thumbs up then take off. He smirked and drew his sword going back to the battle only a couple yards away. Naraku noticed the unconscious body near the tree and growled as he tried to find a way to her. After several attempts to forcefully break through he let out a big wave of miasma cover them as he ran towards her he smirked as he closed the distance until

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

"AAAHHHHH!" he shouted as he was beaten back. '_The only person that could that is dead!_' he snarled only to see Kagura standing on a feather with Kanna on another. "YOU DARE BETRAY ME YOU INGRATE! I who gave you life!"

"you gave me nothing but imprisonment and a living death! now die!" she shouted back "DANCE OF BLADES!"

The attack sent him back and also cleared the miasma cloud.

"Kagura!" Sango said seeing her standing over Kagome **(A/N: no one heard or saw anything while choking in the miasma cloud)** she was about to attack when Sesshomaru stopped her "what are you doing?"

"Sango watch" watching Kagura raise her fan

"how are you two still alive!" Naraku shouted

"I'd thank Kagome for that but she seems preoccupied" she said "dance of the dead"

Several dead bodies and demons rose and covered Naraku who shouted trying to get them off him. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha slashed through Naraku's middle while Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Rin attacked from the top and everyone else the bottom.

"ATTAMENT BERAGE!" Inuyasha yelled as crystals flew at Naraku as he released a miasma towards Inuyasha, but the crystal still sliced him. "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The attacks hit dead on but then Naraku began to shout as parts of him sizzled and fall away. He screamed in agony as he felt like he was being burned from the inside out.

"get it out! GET IT OUT!" he said clawing at himself trying to find the source. Then he detached his head just as his body burst in a pink light

"Kanna, DO IT NOW!" Kagura shouted. she swooped down as a young male walked to the front a sickle on a chain spinning in his hand as he flung it and the sickle stuck in Naraku's fleeing head, pulling him back as it raged to get away. Sesshomaru watched out the corner of his eye as a shadow raced toward Kagome's body. He walked over and picked her up bringing her to the group. Kagome coughed a little as she took a deep breath as she fully came into her body.

"are you well?" Sesshomaru asked

"yes, just a head ache, now give me the head" she said as Sesshomaru put her to her feet. The male with the sickle grabbed the head by the hair and brought it to Kagome. She grabbed it and chanted as Naraku snarled and howled as he was slowly purified. When she was done chanting there was a black orb in place of the head inside a pink barrier.

"what the hell's that sludge?" Inuyasha asked as everyone was gathered around to see it

"Naraku and Onigumo's soul" Kagome said "Kanna?"

"I am here mi lady" she said softly "I am ready"

Kanna turned her mirror and the soul began to be sucked into the mirror as it tried to fight it, but was soon trapped. The Kagome chanted as a figure in a black hooded battle kimono walked up. The figure removed the hood and smiled and waved to everyone.

"you summoned me Kagome?" she said

"yes this mirror contains the soul of Naraku or Onigumo if you will, dispose of him" she said

"thank you Kagome! This is the soul I've been wanting! The kami's promised a butt load of vacation time and a big raise to the shinigami that brought this bastard in!" she smiled happily as she reached into the mirror and pulled out the black soul placing him in her sack. "you sir get a sack of your own. Also as a token of appreciation I'll tell all of you something that will prolong my final visit to you all. Kagura, don't mate with Tsikyaa or Ryu; Kanna stay away from the cliffs in winter; Sango and Miroku, I cannot stress this enough, watch your back's when you meet princess Lamya; and Sesshomaru your pride and ego will cause you to loose a lot of precious things that you can never get back because of your actions and that loss will be so great you will have nothing to live for."

"meaning?" he said

"some of the arrogant, egotistical, and prideful choices you make will lead to you taking your own life" she said then whispered in his hear "women are fragile beings no matter how unbreakable they seem on the outside"

"hn" he nodded as a sign of thanks

"well I'm off!" she said

"wait what about Kagome, Kouga, and the rest of us" Shippo asked

"Kagome already knows, Kouga is very blurry, and the rest of you haven't lived long enough to make choices leading to a clear end yet" she said then began walking away and fading leaving a 'good bye' on the winds.

"now the wish" Kagome said "but there is no pure or unselfish wish because any wish is selfish"

A pink light shot from her chest and the jewel floated on front of them and began to speak

"you are correct young miko and by your actions you have freed me, I am Midoriko" the jewel said as a young woman materialized with the jewel in her palm. "This battle has finally silenced the battle inside and gave me the tip in power I needed to succeed I can finally lead a normal life"

"I won't be sent back to the future will I?" Kagome asked feeling Sesshomaru tense and tighten his hold on her

"luckily no the a kami's have decided to let you stay, but unfortunately they cannot keep your portal to the future open since it is no longer of use" she said sadly "you'll have to wait to see your family again"

"I see" she said

"don't despair you'll all make it there" she said smiling "take the jewel"

"I thought it was sposed to disappear from existence" Inuyasha said

"no just it's power" Midoriko said "think of it as a reminder of this glorious day. I must bid you a farewell I hope that our path's will cross one day"

"you're welcome in the western lands at anytime" Kagome said

"thank you lady Kagome, farewell all" she said journeying into the forest

"so it's finally over." Inuyasha said

"what now?" Sango asked

"now we go home, everyone to the castle" Kagome said "and Sango I have big surprise for you when we get there."

"I hope its rest because I'm exhausted"

"no but the surprise can wait" she chuckled

"come everyone let us return" Sesshomaru said as he lead them all home for some much needed rest, anything else could wait until tomorrow.

**Sm101: there will be one more chapter and I've decided not to change my name and if I do it's far off into the future. Please R&R thank you and I'm going to bed cause '**_**it's 5 o'clock in the morning, conversation got boring, said your goin to bed soon, so I snuck up to you bedroom, and I thought I'd just wait there, til I heard you'd come up the stairs, and I'd pretend that I was sleepin, and I hoped that you would sneak in. it's 5 o'clock in the morning'**_

**Sesshomaru: those are the lyrics to **_**T-pain Ft. Lily Allen – 5 o'clock**_

**Sm101: I don't own the song obviously but it's a nice song! Goodnight everybody! –curls up in mountain of blankets -.-zZz-**


	15. Owari: Lives on Update

**Sm101: ok been awhile but I'm sure some of you haven't forgotten about this story THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY… **_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OFF Inuyasha!**_

**Sesshomaru2004:**** unfortunately I can't because this is the last chapter**

**Kiteria:**** lol thanks I try because all the battle scenes I read are very short and lacking**

**Honeii Maraa:**** thank you, I don't know how you're confused but this should hopefully clear that right up**

**lara5170:**** you haven't finished damn it! And I'll check that after this is posted**

**GothicHime89:**** yes hopefully their lives are peaceful after this o.O**

**Esha Napoleon:**** YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**LadyZess:**** I updated maybe not soon but I did update **

**Chapter 14**

**Lives on Update**

_**BAM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

"_AAAHHH!__**"**_

"_SHUT UP!__**"**_

_**SNAP!**_

_**BOOOOOOMMMM!**_

All the males were in a mad dash to get everything under control. Shouting commands which seemed to fall on deaf ears over all the noise, there wasn't enough arms to catch them all as they were destroying the castle.

"There's too many of them!" Miroku shouted with two fighting children in his arms and one wrapped in his tail "Rongji let go of Minroku's hair!"

"Shin you get down here and let go of Kiramaru!" Shippo shouted at his son who was currently flying around with one of Sesshomaru's sons by his ankle.

"Let go of big brother, whelp!" shouted Hiriko as he speed on his cloud and let his acid whip slash across Shin's back making him shout and drop him. Kiramaru landed gracefully only to be tackled into the wall by Inuko and Roku making several glass objects shatter as they hit the floor. Shiro rushed and picked them up by their collars only to have them tackled out his hands by Hiriko and Kiramaru.

"AAAHHH FUCK!" zuko cried out as he curled into a ball on the floor clutching his abused member.

"Zuko what happened?" Shiro asked as he chased after Xio who was throwing fox fire at Yoshimaru who continually ducked and dodged while throwing well placed kicks and punches.

"Kohano kicked me because I wouldn't let him get Renji" Zuko said standing slowly only to have his legs taken from under him as Lotus and Takeshi were flung into him by Kazuhito's wind tornados.

Everything was just utter chaos as children ran rampant through the castle. The huge area had broken objects everywhere, torn and shredded curtains and table cloths, food splattered on the walls, there were large holes in the walls where things have been thrown through. The large area was undeniably destroyed; things were singed, crumbled, smashed, blown up, and ruined. Everyone was shouting and in the midst of chaos no one noticed as the giant main doors opened, and several figures stood in the doorway, until...**B-B-B-BOOOOOOOOM**!

There was six total aura's flaring wildly about the room making everything freeze mid motion. All of their auras were thick and heavy practically weighing down every occupant in the room. The anger and rage in the auras were so thick you could choke on it as they all screeched out doom. No one moved for fear of setting off the six very pissed mothers. The females surveyed everything and all the damage done to their not so humble home. It looked like they'd been attacked by surprise and greatly outnumbered; there was even a whole in the ceiling and that ceiling was as high as the Sistine chapel! All Kagome had done was take all the girls out to a wonderfully secluded place for a freeing, feudal era, spa day only to come home to _this,_ and she could tell that the others were as equally angered as she. They all began to growl as their eyes bleed, even Sango was growling despite her human status. Someone was going to pay…dearly.

"They're gonna kill us all" Miroku whispered in fear as his face drained of all color.

"Kami help us" said Shippo, equally pale. None of the males had seen their mates this angry since 10 years ago when they defeated Naraku and made the jewel's power disappear.

"_**RUN FOR IT!**_" shouted one of the children and every male scattered in every direction running for their lives including the bigger males.

"**OH NO YOU DON'T; AFTER THEM GIRLS!**" Kagome shouted as they chased after their children and mates "**I **_**know**_** you don't think you're getting away! And if you think for one **_**second**_** the servants are cleaning this up you got another thing coming!**"

In a matter of 15 minute every male child was rounded up in the center of the hectic room all clutching their rear ends and whimpering at hot, stinging, pain that surrounded that area. Yoshimaru, Shin, and Kiramaru each looked as if the whooping didn't affect them but their auras betrayed the pain they were actually feeling. Over the span of ten years their family grew significantly and it seemed that there was too much testosterone to leave unsupervised. After a thorough whooping and verbal lashing, they set them about cleaning, so the servants only had to replace what was broken and fix the cracks and holes in the walls and ceiling.

After the final battle the whole land celebrated the evil hanyou's demise. The celebration lasted two whole weeks and sometimes got a little out of hand. The ten years that followed was named the baby boom period by the western castles staff, for the nursery wing never seemed to empty. Kagome and Sesshomaru's triplets are now at the growing age of 11 and becoming more independent as they grow. They now have 9 year old Inari who looks like she's a young clone of Kagome only with electric purple streaks in her hair and a red stripe on each cheek, and the 5 year old twins Kasyme, who looked exactly like a female version of her father personality wise and all, and Hiriko only who got Kagome's eyes.

The twins now 19 just took _a_ _mate_ 7 years after the battle…and by _a mate_ that means Kanna (A/N: she was 8 and they were 9 when the battle took place). Turns out she had fallen for both brothers but couldn't choose between the two. So the brothers decided either they both get her or neither gets her. So in turn they decided to both mate her and now have 3 year old triplets Roku, Takeshi, and Lotus. All had dark reddish brown hair, Kanna's eyes, and pale alabaster skin. The only way to tell them apart is Takeshi has Zuko's mark on his eye, Lotus has a strip of whit in his hair, and Roku has two black bands on his wrist and ankles.

Shippo, who looked 21, had grown into a fine young of man 6'3 that filled out well with broad shoulders, a deep tenor voice, and thicker muscles than Inuyasha. Rin, 19, had grown into a slightly curvy young woman of 5'7 that was a little on the busty side, wide hipped, and toned long legs. They mated 6 months after the battle on Rin's birthday and now have three children. There were twins Xio & Shin, 9, who had short light brown hair with long auburn bangs framing their face, emerald eyes, and a tail like their mother's. Then there was little Kamiko, 6, who had long black hair, big green eyes, a bushy auburn tail, wings like her mother, and was a complete daddy's girl.

Hinata got her brother and two pups back, 12 year olds Ichiro & Hideki love and Idolize Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Hinata mated a month after Naraku's demise and had two children. Inuko, 7, is like a mini Inuyasha with white hair and puppy ears, mellow blue eyes, and caramel skin close to his mother's milk chocolate skin. He's so much like Inuyasha his first words were 'Feh' and 'Keh', his second and nickname to his uncle was 'Lord asshole', which got Inuyasha into serious trouble with Hinata. Lotus, 4, looks just like his older brother only with amber eyes. Hinata is currently 4 months pregnant with a baby girl and due any moment.

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku left two months later to rebuild and repopulate the slayers village. Over the chorus of ten year the village grew and thrived at a steady pace with Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kagura as teachers. They even accepted demons in the village and now protect villages from humans, hanyous, and demons alike. They have Minroku, 10, long black hair, violet eyes, and the calm, smooth, and womanizing ways of Miroku. Rongji & Renji, 4, with brown hair, violet eyes, and a long black tail & cat ears, and a temper like their mother and usually keep Minroku's wandering hand in line.

Kohaku who is now 26 is happily reunited with Sango, who was so overjoyed she nearly hyperventilated. He remembered everything and had learned to live with it. About 5 years after the battle, when he turned 21, he mated Kagura. He'd grown into a lithe young man of 6'0 with a trimmed beard and sleek muscle build and mated with Kagura. When they first announced their courtship everyone was skeptical but it seemed Kohaku had loved her for years. Sango was a bit unhappy with the huge age difference but wouldn't stand in the way of their happiness. They live with Sango & Miroku in the slayers village with their two twin boys, Kohano & Kazuhito, 8, and twin girls, Wazane and Miu, 2. Both boys have brown hair while the girls have black hair, all have a few freckles, and reddish-brown eyes.

As the children set about repairing the castle, the six mothers went to sit with their mates and discuss damage control. They watched the pups clean, chatted with their mates, and began to think over their lives and how everything played out. Naraku had affected all of their lives making them a complete hell, but through all that turmoil and chaos their lives turned out better than they could dream. They had loving mates to hold and comfort them, lots of wonderful children that kept them busy and on their toes, and peace of mind knowing that anything that comes their way is minor compared to what they'd already been through. If they could go back and do it over they'd leave everything the same not willing to risk changing the outcome. Everything is in perfect harmony and they hope the soft melody of their lives never changes its tune.

"Kami almighty, what happen here!" Inutaisho said walking into the room

"Oh my" Hoshiko said looking around "why are the pups cleaning this up?"

"They're the ones that made the mess so they're going to clean it up" Kagura said glaring at one of the pups that was slacking off

"This is what happens when you leave males unattended" Sango said as they all glared at their mates "all Kagome wanted was a girls day out and we came home to chaos"

"Sango, dearest, we have no idea how this even happened" Miroku said head bowed in exasperation "the day had went so well until lunch"

"Well anyways, how were the states?" Shippo asked redirecting the conversation

"Oh do tell" Kagome said excitedly "I always wondered what the states looked like in this time period"

"Well where do I begin?" Hoshiko said then noticed the children gathered round too scared to speak and hid behind Kiramaru "yes pups?"

"Welcome back Bāchan, Ojīchan" Kiramaru bowed and winced at the pain in his still tender butt "we have finished cleaning and minor repairs, Okāsan, and would like to apologized for our behavior"

"Apology accepted" Kagome smiled as they all nodded sadly, apologized, and turned to go towards the gardens and join the girls "Boys where are you going?"

"To the gardens to join the girls or spare with the guards in the dojo" Inuko said

"No you're not" Kagome said "all of you are going to bed until dinner"

"But, Bāchan" pleaded shin

"No buts" Kanna said "you are all going to bed and not to come out until dinner"

"Then it's straight to bed after dinner, no desert" said Sango which caused a round of complaints

"That ain't fair" shouted Inuko

"No? well then this will be" what Hinata said next caused a major uproar "you're all grounded for two weeks which means the only time we should see you out your rooms is for lessons and when it's time to eat"

"**SILENCE**" the mothers commanded flaring their aura's to exert dominance over their pups "a simple apology will not get you off the hook for your behavior. The servants have been informed not to bring you any reprieves. What we say is what shall be now off to your room NOW!"

The pups immediately fled to their rooms to escape their angered mothers.

"Your commanding ways are most alluring, Sango, love" Miroku smirked

"HENTAI!" **BANG**

"I was merely complimenting you, my dear. Now…" Miroku said then smirked as he grabbed Sango and stared lustfully down at her "hit me harder"

This caused everyone to laugh as herd as Sango was blushing. Yea, they wouldn't change a single thing.

**Sm101: you've waited for it and now here it is the final chapter. I just hope this chapter ended on high not and I didn't let anyone down.**

**Sesshomaru: we would like to thank all of loyal readers for staying with us through the whole story**

**Kagome: yes and we hope you've added Sm101 to your author alert to check her other stories**

**Sm101: thanks all for the support READ, REVIEW, & GOODNIGHT! **


End file.
